A Time in Middle Earth
by Dunedan
Summary: Derek, a young man, is studying on the eve of his finals, however a fateful encounter with old friends and a mysterious book shall fling him into a world beyond his wildest imaginations. My first fan fic, read and review please.
1. Chance Encounters Redone

**This story incorporates pieces of the LotR book and movies so don't be confused by parts you may not recognize from the movie. I'd like to thank the author of the LotR epic "The Traveler" for giving me the inspiration and courage to finally post this (I've been writing this for quite some time). Enjoy, please review A LOT, and any advice would be greatly appreciated, but please don't be too mean, it's my first fanfic, and I'm hoping for it to be an epic. Read and Review please.**

**It's finally here, my Redo of the first chapter. Sorry this has taken so long, now that I have a bit more time I can make the beginning as detailed as I originally intended, review with your thoughts, and enjoy : ) **

It had been a hard day of college, reports piling up, and my finals next week; I thought I'd be crushed beneath my mountains of work.

I walked from my house to the library everyday, always running by the old sturdy oak tree in front of my house as I did. The old tree had been outside my house as long as I could remember; despite my parents desire to tear it down.

I had just arrived at the local library to study for my final I had in two hours on Nomenclature, when I found a pleasant surprise.

"Ben!" I shouted, seeing my old high school friend.

"Hey Derek," he replied, "What are you doing here?"

"Final studying, what are you doing here?"  
"O a few friends decided to pay a visit to home before our second semester started," he chuckled softly to himself. "We got out a week ago."

I thought to myself what a lucky devil he was when what he had said finally donned on me. "Friends? Who else is with you?"

Ben laughed, knowing I would ask that, "Clark, Alex and Liz, they wanted to come here too, they'd all be happy to see you." He gave me a nudge and a wink; he knew that I had had the biggest crush on Liz during high school.

I rushed up to them; they were all hanging out in the fiction section, my personal favorite part of the library.

"Hi guys I said, shaking Clark and Alex's hands, and giving Liz a quick hug, it's so good to see you again."

"Hi Derek," said Liz, "it is nice to see you again," she giggled as she always did, I could feel myself blush. In high school I had always thought she had the cutest laugh. Clark and Alex were making fake kissing motions at me behind her as she spoke.

"Long time no see Derek," said Alex, I couldn't believe how huge he and Ben had gotten; their time in the army had done wonders. "We were just talking about you."

"Me?" I asked, "Why?"  
"Because we found this," he revealed a strange edition of the Lord of the Rings by J.R.R Tolkien from behind his back. I had never seen it before, the words were in a green shimmering print and the pictures glowed a golden hue.

"Wow," I stepped forward, admiring the picture of the Shire adorning the front, seeing as how I had always been an avid Tolkien fan. I've never seen this copy, and I come here all the time," I turned to Clark. "Where did you find it?"

"Liz saw it glowing from the bookcase and we thought of you, since you bored us to death with this book back when we were in high school."

"I always found your lectures on the book interesting," Liz added. "But I was always a Shakespeare buff myself."

"Glad I never listened to you," Ben chuckled softly. "I could never read past the first ten pages, and those movies always put me to sleep."  
"Thanks for finding these guys; if I ever have time after the finals I'll be sure to check this out." Unable to resist I opened to the first page, an act would change my life forever.

The ink seemed to run and merge together, at first I thought I had ruined it, until they began to swirl into the book, forming a tornado within the pages. I felt a strong force and pretty soon I was unable to hold my ground, losing my footing I fell forward…into the book. My last image before I blacked out was four outlines following me in.

As I woke up I realized the splitting pain in the back of my head, cradling my skull I rose to my feet, and almost fell down again at the sight which stood before me.

I stood before a massive forest upon an open grassy plain; a small town loomed on the horizon with smoke rising from old fashioned chimneys. I didn't know what to think of what had happened to me, curiosity grabbed me as I searched around me; there was no sign of the library or my friends anywhere in sight. Breathing heavily I made all speed towards the small town, hoping to find answers there.

A gate stood before the entrance to the town, a view port opened, allowing an old man to peek out, eyeing me with paranoid interest.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" he asked in a gruff voice, I immediately didn't like the look of him, though he looked oddly familiar.

"Um," I couldn't think of what to say so I said the first thing that came to mind. "My name is Derek, and I don't see why my business should be any of yours."

"Okay okay," said the old man. "Everyone is so queer today, I meant no disrespect, you may pass."

As I passed through the opening door, I got a better view of the town. It was made up of a grouping of old wooden houses lined up, the people seemed to be shorter than the average person I knew but I paid it little mind. After walking for several moments I found a building with a sign hanging over the entrance, I nearly fell over again in shock.

I read it several times, quickly at first and slowly to be sure I was reading it correctly

"The Prancing Pony."

"No way," I whispered to myself. "No way." Was this the village of Bree? I had to know, taking a deep breath I entered the inn hesitantly.

"Well hello there young sir," I turned quickly, a rather tall portly man was standing behind the counter, "I'm afraid we have no rooms left to a gentleman of your size, but the tavern is always open to weary travelers from afar."

Looking down I realized he was probably referring to my T-shirt and blue jeans, which were covered with mud and quite wet from the heavy rain outside.

"Thank you Mr.? I expected the name, but had to be sure.

"Butterburs me name. Help yerself to some refreshments," he finished before picking up a tray of mugs and disappearing into the tavern.

I found my first seat and sat down, having finally proven to myself what had happened had happened. I had entered the Lord of the Rings…middle-earth.

So caught up in my troubles I didn't notice a tall cloaked man sitting in the corner, his eyes fell upon me for a half moment, then returned to the one he had been watching all night.

Usually this would be a dream come true for me, yet I didn't know what was going on. If this world followed the book or if I was stuck in here forever, I was afraid I may not find anyone who could help me. I was on the verge of screaming out in frustration, when the sound of nearby singing broke me from my madness.

There is an inn a merry old inn

Beneath an old grey hill

And there they brew a beer so brown

That the Man in the Moon himself came down

One night to drink his fill

I whipped around, to see none other than a small, little over four foot tall, man dancing on the tables singing, his hand resting in his coat pocket. Hope filled me again for I knew that that man was none other than Frodo Baggins, or at least I hoped so.

I rushed over to greet him, when he tripped and fell over; I saw a glimmer of gold over his head, before he vanished into thin air. Looking left and right for him I knew he would reappear in a few moments, and he did.

Deciding not to interrupt this I watched as the hobbit picked himself up. After apologizing to Mr. Butterbur for the hassle he made his way upstairs toward the rooms, the cloaked man subtly walked up the stairs shortly after, no doubt he was following Frodo, so I followed him.

The upper level was dark and almost devoid of light, however a lantern hanging from the stairwell quickly remedied my situation and I continued up, my heart pounding in my chest. I made my way to a door that appeared slightly ajar, summoning all my courage I leaned up against it and listened closely.

"Disappear entirely that is a rare gift…frightened?...not nearly frightened….what hunts you," was all I could make out.

Before I could hear anymore the door suddenly flew open, a hand reached out, grabbing me and pulling me in, throwing me onto the bed.

"Who are you?" asked the cloaked man, his face now fully revealed. He had black hair which ended a little past his shoulders; it was quite unruly, tangled and curly like he had never owned a comb. "Answer me," he yelled a little louder.

"M-my name is Derek," I stuttered. "Don't worry I'm a friend." As I finished three more hobbits rushed in, yelling at the stranger, just as I remembered. After knowing these three were no threat he returned his attention to me.

"What did you hear?"

"I know all about his task," I felt a little braver now with Sam, Merry, and Pippin present. "I also know that the Nazgul hunt him." My heart was pounding as I spoke, praying that he would believe me.

"How could you know that?" asked the cloaked man, who I knew was Aragorn, or Strider at this point. "Are you a servant of the enemy?"

"NO!" I shouted, fearful he may slay me in belief that I served Mordor. "I don't serve the dark lord Sauron."

"And how can we trust you?" Strider asked, inching closer threateningly.

"Um…um," I stuttered once more, thinking desperately of some piece of information I was aware of that could prove my allegiances. "You are Aragorn son of Arathorn…um, friend of Gandalf the Grey, the grey pilgrim who owns one of the three elven rings, he…"

Before I could say another word of near-senseless babble Strider quickly closed the gap between us, slapping his palm over my mouth.

"How could you possibly know the location of one of the three elven rings?" He whispered harshly."

"Does it matter? I'm here to help," I responded, prying his hand off my mouth. "Were I a servant of the enemy would I not have given that information to Sauron? The road ahead is filled with danger and you could use some help"

"Hmm," Strider grumbled. "Whether that story is true or not, with knowledge like that I can't simply leave you here to be discovered by the ringwraiths, you shall accompany us in our escape from Bree in the morning."

None of us slept well that night, as we were awoken by shrieks from the Prancing Pony, Strider had taken us to an old house across the town.

"What are they?" Frodo asked, for though he had fled from them he still did not know of their origins.

"Men…once," Strider responded. "Great kings of men, who in their greed accepted the nine rings of power, eventually becoming slaves to Sauron's will. They are the Nazgul, ringwraiths, neither living nor dead."

"Nazgul?" Sam asked, turning towards me. "Isn't that what you said to Mr. Strider? What you a ranger too?"

I chuckled at the thought before responding. "No Sam, I'm not, I just know a thing or two about them that's all. I've never seen one for real…"

"Rest now," Strider interrupted, wrapping his cloak about him. "For tomorrow we make for the wilderness, and good sleep seldom comes there."

I laid down as flat as I could in the dilapidated home, yet even those walls could give me no peace of mind that night.

The next day, after acquiring the old pony Bill we set out from Bree, though Strider didn't say where I knew perfectly well where we were going.

Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, the four hobbits that Strider was escorting away from Bree seemed to trust Strider about as much as he trusted me, save for Frodo who truly believed he was a friend of Gandalf.

"Where do you think he's leading us off to?" asked Sam to Frodo.

"To Rivendell master Gamgee," I replied, unable to help myself. "To the house of Elrond." Strider gave me a slightly annoyed look.

We rested that night in the forest around Bree, there had been no sign of the ringwraiths, though I had yet to see one I knew that was what was chasing them. Strider approached me in the night as the hobbits slept, with a small bundle in his arms.

"Can you use a sword?" he asked me.

"Well enough," I responded, not knowing why I worded my response quite that way.

He unwrapped the bundle, revealing several long swords much like the sheath he carried, though he had never used it.

"Aside from myself, you are the only other who can wield a sword of this size; keep it close, we may need it."

I spent the remainder of the night practicing, using an unfortunate tree as my sparring partner, getting a feel for the sword. It was a lot heavier than the fencing foils I was used to, but I got slightly proficient with it, and only at the cost of several nights sleep as we journeyed across the land surrounding Bree.

Over the next few days of walking I practiced more and got to know the hobbits, it turns out Pippin was as thick in this world as he was in the movie. Merry would always scold Pippin when he spoke in his thick tone, it was obvious they were best of friends.

Perhaps the most unsavory part of the trek was when we passed through the bog surrounding Bree, it went on for miles. My own clothes were utterly ruined, the mucky bog water stained and tarnished my jeans, my shirt was ripped, and the cloak strider had given me barely kept the freezing water from splashing my face, I figured the rest of the hobbits were fairing about as well as I.

The bugs were even less wanted, as numerous creatures continuously bit, stung, and otherwise annoyed us throughout our passage across the bog. As expected Sam named them 'neeker breekers," due to the weird sound they made.

"What do they eat…when they can't get hobbit?" Sam asked, continuously swatting away swarms of the bugs.

"Too bad the ringwraiths watch the roads," I responded in hopes of raising spirits. "Were they to follow us in here even they would be eaten alive." Despite my attempt none among us laughed, coughing to cover up my embarrassment we continued walking.

Thankfully it didn't take too long to clear the bog, once again reaching the relative safety of nearby forests, where we made camp once more.

The campfire was kept low, to avoid being discovered, as the other hobbits slept I gazed up at the unfamiliar sky, contemplating the things around me.

_This is almost a dream come true_," I thought to myself. _But how did I even get here, the book? And if so then would people get worried about me? No doubt people would notice I was missing and get worried, but how could…_

For the second time since I landed in the fields outside Bree I was interrupted by a soft song, being sung by Strider, who was sitting on a nearby rock, still on guard.

Tinuviel Elvanui

Elleth alfirin ethelhael

O hon ring,

Finil fuinui, renc gelebrin thiliol…

"Who is she?" Came a question from the nearby darkness, I lurched a little in surprise, calming upon realizing it was only Frodo. "The woman you sing of?"

Strider barely tilted his head, answering softly. "It is the lady of Luthien, and elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal man."

"Hey, I remember that story," I responded, sitting up slightly. "Though I didn't understand what you were saying in elvish. Did they not together take a simaril from the iron crown of Morgo…"

"Do not speak that name here so openly!" Strider whispered, intensity in his voice. "How you have such knowledge and yet remained unknown to the rangers is beyond my grasp at present, however I shall ask no more of the matter until we are safely within the home of Elrond."

"But…what happened to her, Luthien?" Frodo asked, still wishing to hear the end of the story.

"She died…get some sleep, both of you," with that he turned around, back to watching the surrounding landscape. Hesitantly I too laid my head down, dozing off into an uneasy peace.

Several nights later we came to a watch post which Strider described as Amon Sul, but I knew it as Weathertop. Knowing what was to come, I decided to sleep as much as possible before nightfall, and Strider went off to scout out the land.

A terrible shriek woke me, apparently in my weariness I had slept through the hobbit's cooking fire. In fear the hobbits were huddled together, their swords drawn, I quickly followed suit. Grabbing a nearby chunk of wood I lit it in the fire, creating a makeshift torch, though it revealed little of the enclosing darkness.

That's when I saw them, five black shapes derived from nightmares slowly inching their way towards us, I raised my sword in defense. They came simultaneously, walking side by side their swords unsheathed. A great fear I had never felt in my life struck me, though I knew what these things were, no matter what I told myself it seemed as if I had turned to ice on the inside. The inner cold made it difficult to breathe, as if the temperature around us had dropped drastically in the moments since the creatures appeared, I too backed up slowly with the hobbits.

At first I was prepared to drop my sword and run, but Sam's valiant yet futile charge at the lead wraith snapped me out of it. Mustering all my will to movie I jumped upon the closest wraith, tackling him to the ground.

Upon regaining my senses I swung the sword Strider had given me, yet he easily parried, its strength seemed unreal as it easily tossed me off it. It swung again, this time I parried, though I lost some footing as its sheer force knocked me back. As it came again I knew I could not win this way, so I threw my makeshift torch at the wraith as it came closer, the torch landed at its feet, setting the rim of its dark cloak aflame. Its screech seemed inhuman as it howled in pain, throwing itself from the tower.

Confident of myself I grabbed the torch and turned to the others, to find three more approaching me, the fourth was busy with Frodo. I rose my sword in a pathetic defense, knowing I stood no chance against three of them, I expected to die.

The three jumped back, the sight of dual torches setting them ablaze gave me hope, Strider had returned.

Unfortunately though they were defeated Frodo was still wounded by the Morgul blade, we made all haste for Rivendell.

After several days of constant travel we rested at the base of three solidified trolls, though I barely noticed them. In the night Strider approached me after tending to Frodo.

"That was no small amount of courage you displayed upon Amon Sul my friend, few can say they have bested one of the nine in battle."

"I only won because of the fire," I replied, not very proud of myself. "It was a far superior swordsman to me."

"Yet you were the more clever, I admit that I did not trust you completely when I first laid eyes on you at Bree, but I can assure you that that is no more," he bowed slightly. "It will be an honor to fight alongside you should it come to that again." He paused before asking his next questing. "You said your name was Derek did you not, where are you from?

"Yes I did," I replied hesitantly. I continued to explain to him everything that had happened since I opened the book, explaining that I came from another world with no way back.

"Derek," Strider repeated once I had finished, stroking his chin. "That is an odd name for these parts, the enemy may grow suspicious of your origins, you shall need a new one."

"What should I call myself?" I asked, unsure as to what names weren't odd for around here.

"I have many names," replied Strider with a hearty chuckle. "You may have one of mine, for now you shall be called: Dunedan, after my people the Dunedain rangers."

"Th-thank you," I stuttered as Strider bowed and returned to tending Frodo's wounds.

I laid back down on the ground, falling into a weary trance. "Dunedan," I repeated.

The sound of hoof beats interrupted my stupor; I prepared to draw my sword, until I realized it was not a ringwraith, but a tall rider upon a white horse. I could only guess that the rider was an elf, due to the pointed ears I saw protruding from his golden blonde hair. The elf spoke to Strider in a language I recognized as elvish from Strider's song the other night, before turning to me and speaking in English.

"I am Glorfindel sent by the Lord Elrond to guide you."

_At least they didn't cut Glorfindel out this time_, I thought to myself with a soft chuckle. (Yes I always hated how Glorfindel wasn't in the movie or animated movie)

**Whew, been wanting to redo this chapter for some time, though the changes aren't too large I think the added detail is worth it. I sort of rushed it the first time I made it, I hope you enjoy it even more than the first draft, review with your thoughts, sorry for the delays :)**


	2. The Tenth Companion

**Well here is the second part, I hope that you have enjoyed it thus far. I've been writing this for some time so I should be able to update pretty fast. Keep reviewing because I really want input into how to improve the story, enjoy. **

The timely arrival of Glorfindel was enough to save Frodo from his death, however I did not witness their flight across the ford, the remainder of the trip to Rivendale for me was a peaceful one.

Rivendale was more beautiful than I could have imagined, and as Frodo slept I explored the vast house of Elrond. Elrond had been kind enough to supply me with new clothes; I kept my old ones for sentimental reasons.

The new clothes almost seemed magical simply by their feel against my skin; they were bright silver with interwoven designs which shined with the brightness of gold, yet whether it was night or day they shined as brightly as ever. After getting used to the new clothes I began to explore the lakeside hallways, which is where I ran into an old man, carrying a staff with a gray-blue hat atop his head, none other than Gandalf himself.

"You are Gandalf the Grey?" I asked in anticipation. "The grey pilgrim who has lived 300 lives of men?"

He chuckled as I would have expected from him, "yes dear boy, and you are Dunedan, formerly known as Derek, the stranger who seems to know a bit much for his age. You may be known as your birth name here to those you trust, there is not a single spy amongst the enemy that can infiltrate Imladris."

I laughed as well, "I do know a bit, but not as much as I would like." I told Gandalf of my origins, and how I had come to middle earth, oddly enough he did not seem surprised.

"No one knows the invisible bonds that connect all beings, no matter what world you are from my friend," he puffed several times on his pipe. "Relax here, there is a hall where stories are told everyday, for now you are safe. But I do have someone I think you should meet."

I knew he was right about relaxing, but it didn't seem right to just do nothing, I followed him to the hall where elves would gather to tell tales, the hall of fire. Yet the man standing before me was not who I expected.

"Clark!!" I shouted, placing my hand on his shoulder as if to verify that it was truly my friend. "Is that really you?"

"Derek?" he asked, jumping up from his seat. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"Where did you end up?" I asked, curious as to how this happened.

"Right here actually, I landed right on top of old Bilbo, at first I thought I had gone mad."

We exchanged stories as to what we had gone through since our coming to middle earth; however Clark had few for he had been at Rivendale the whole time. Apparently the elves had thought him a messenger of the enemy and had forbid him from leaving the grounds.

"Have you seen any of the others?" I asked hopefully.

Clark shook his head solemnly, "I haven't seen any of them, maybe they appeared at different places like we did."

I hoped he was right, at that moment I realized what had to be done…I had to find my other friends, but they could be anywhere in middle-earth.

I had to go with the fellowship of the ring.

Days passed swiftly in Rivendale, and in no time at all Frodo healed, and the council of Elrond was formed, Gandalf made sure that I was present along with Clark. I finally got to meet the men of legend in my world and this one, Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn sat near Elrond, and Boromir sat nearby, I got a seat to the left of Gandalf.

After several hours of speaking Elrond finally gave the command that the ring must be destroyed, Gimli seemed overly eager to oblige.

"What are we waiting for?" asked the dwarf, lifting his axe and approaching the ring.

"Wait!" I shouted, getting Gimli's, as well as the councils, attention. "I wouldn't advise hitting it with your axe master Gimli." I said, hoping to spare him the pain of what would happen.

"Bah," replied the dwarf, bringing his axe down upon the ring, the axe head shattered instantly, blowing Gimli backwards to the ground.

Though I had seen it coming I flinched at the sight of the break, "Told ya so," I said to Gimli as he lifted himself back into his chair.

"Dunedan is right," said Elrond. "The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess, it was created in the fires of mount doom, only there can it be unmade. One of you must do this."

The elves, men and dwarves began to bicker on the dangers of who would take it, I could barely hear their words over the overlapping voices, Clark and I tried to calm them but it did little, until the smallest voice was heard.

"I will take it!" said Frodo, silencing the council as they turned to him. "I will take the ring to Mordor, though I do not know the way."

The council stared at the hobbit dumbfounded, until Gandalf spoke up. "I will help you bear this burden Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear," he said, stepping up to Frodo.

"If by my life or death I can protect you I will," added Aragorn. "You have my sword.

"And you have my bow," said Legolas, stepping forward.

"And my axe," spoke Gimli with a small smile forming on his face.

Finally Boromir inched forward in front of Frodo. "You carry the fate of us all little one, if it is the will of the council, then Gondor shall see it done."

As soon as he finished I stood from my seat, kneeling before Frodo.

"My friends may be out there, if I can find them I must try, and as long as I can help end the evil from Mordor I will, my sword is at your side."

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me," interjected Sam, stepping out from his hiding spot.

"Oi! Were coming too," shouted Merry and Pippin, emerging from similar hiding places, much to the discontent of Elrond.

"So…..ten companions, so be it, you shall be the fellowship of the ring."

"Right," said Pippin licking his lips. "Where are we going?"

A loud smack could be heard as I brought my hand to my forehead.

_I can't believe he actually said that,_ I thought to myself.

Clark came to me shortly after the council meeting as I was packing my stuff, giving me a more than annoyed glance.

"What are you nuts Derek? You could be killed, I know this is like your dream come true but think seriously."

I turned to him, slowly responding, "I'm not doing this for fun Clark, you should know me better. One of us has to go in case Liz, Ben, or Alex are somewhere between here and Mordor, and you didn't volunteer for it, so I did."

"I'm sorry Derek, I guess I should have huh?"  
"Nah, one of us should stay here, so we have a place to meet when this is all over."

Clark nodded and walked off, I released a long pent in sigh, I had never been more worried in my life, and yet relieved. I had dreamed of this on many occasions, I was not sure of the true reason I was going; to save my friends, or to join men of legend in an epic journey.

The days passed, I knew from reading the book that the fellowship would remain in Rivendale for two months before starting out, and I was going to make the most of it. I practiced with my sword for hours, until I realized I wasn't very good at using a broadsword for extended periods. Asking for directions to a metal smith in Rivendale, I searched for some elves that could make a sword.

Using my knowledge of swords I gave him the descriptions on how to make a lighter curved sword, I had spent hours in the real world gazing at Japanese katanas', now was my chance to use one. Though Clark thought this was a stupid idea, I knew I would be little use to the fellowship with a sword I could barely lift.

The sword the elves made was magnificent, it was far lighter than the broadsword Aragorn had given me, yet could cut just as well. Its blade was etched with runes that would keep it from breaking in battle, according to Master Elrond. The grip was more elaborate than that of normal blades, having interwoven gold and silver designs in the shape of slithering dragons.

For my wear I decided to only use leather armor in the fashion of the rangers, for mail would be far too heavy. Master Elrond was kind enough to supply me with some armor, as well as a cloak in case of the early onset of winter.

The remainder of my days was spent enjoying that beauty that was Rivendale, as well as training with my new sword; this included primarily sparring with Aragorn, Gimli, as well as Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir. They rarely spoke, much like their father, but were excellent swordsmen. Often times I could not tell who I was fighting for they looked so much alike.

I'll admit I hadn't been in the best shape when I had come into middle earth, too many salty snack foods, however the endless hours of sparring had eaten always almost all my excess fast and replaced it with muscle, if I ever got home I knew my brother would be in a fit of jealousy over my new physique.

When there was no one to train with I would tell stories from my world to the other elves in the hall of fire at night. They always seemed particularly interested in the tale of Sparrowhawk from Earthsea and would listen intently to every word I spoke.

Gandalf was my tutor on the days when he was away from preparing Frodo, he taught the history of middle earth that I had been unfamiliar with. Over the passing weeks I became quite fluent with the primary dialect of elvish, even learned a bit of dwarvish and the few words in orc that I could pronounce.

"If I may ask," I said to Gandalf one day as he explained the origins of the Valar. "Why am I getting all this training and lessons, not that I'm ungrateful, just curious."

"Because son," he began, a soft grandfather like smile forming on his face. "I believe that you were brought here for a reason, and I intend for you to be ready when it's time to face what lies ahead."

I nodded in reply, returning the gaze of my eyes to my books.

Legolas was kind enough to teach me to use the longbow, though my skills never came close to that of the master elf. Though he never admitted it, I always felt that he enjoyed besting me during target practice.

One night many weeks later I could not sleep, so I decided to walk across the lakeside bridge; it had always been peaceful to me. A sudden noise behind me caught my attention and I instinctively dove for cover behind a nearby wall.

It was none other than Aragorn, with a young looking elf girl, though I assumed she was much older than she looked, a star seemed to shine upon her neck. They stood upon the bridge I had been walking across a second ago. Though I could not hear them, I knew what they were discussing. Not wanting to disturb them I promptly returned to my room and attempted to sleep, with little success.

"Undomiel," I whispered to myself as the night trudged on.

Before I knew it the time had come, to set out on the quest of Mount Doom, to Mordor.

As the day began I donned my armor and weapons, including a longbow Elrond had given me in case I needed it, other than my sword, and bow I carried no other weapons of war. As I marched out to join the rest of the fellowship Clark stopped me. The days in Elrond's house had done him well, he wore the same fashioned elf-ware I had worn what seemed only days ago.

"Good luck Derek, if anyone can survive this journey it's you," he gave a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry Clark, I'll find the others and bring them back safely, I swear it. Just don't get too comfy here in Rivendale." We shook each others hands one last time before I turned, and followed the fellowship as they left Rivendale.

On the way out I took notice of Aragorn's gaze lingering for half a moment longer on the same young elf maiden in the crowd, she was the same one I had seen him with at the bridge, my last thought before we left sight range was, 'that must be Arwen Undomiel, the even star of her people.'

The trek from Rivendale was a grueling, yet peaceful march. I thanked god that traveling with Aragorn previously had prepared me for the pain of long marches. As we neared the mountain and prepared to move south to the gap of Rohan, we stopped to rest briefly.

"Left, right, left, up, block," said Boromir, as he attempted to train Merry and Pippin in the use of short swords. After several exchanged blows Pippin and Merry teamed up to tackle Boromir, as Aragorn attempted to help they took his legs out too, all four of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Ok, best three out of five," I said, challenging Legolas to yet another task to prove my archery skill."

"But I have already bested you four times," he said calmly, the hint of a smirk upon his face.

"What's the matter elf," jumped in Gimli. "Afraid the lad may best you the fifth?"

The two exchanged dirty looks, I laughed softly knowing how much the two hated each other, yet they would soon become the best of friends.

That was when I remembered what was to come.

I saw the dark cloud far in the distance, somehow even though I didn't have my contacts or glasses with me I could see better than I had ever known.

"Crebane from Dunland!" I shouted, everyone began to scatter, searching for a hiding place within the rock formation where we had made our camp; I simply dropped into a small hole between two larger rocks.

The crows circled overhead before returning to their previous course, Gandalf stood up, obviously troubled.

"I know not if they saw us, but the passage south is being watched. We must brave the pass of Charadras."

As we moved toward the cold mountain I looked back at the crows, "They saw us," I whispered to myself before continuing behind the company.

As we headed up the snowy slopes of the mountain, Frodo slipped and fell, rolling all the way down before Aragorn finally caught him, which was when he noticed the ring was gone.

I saw it, laying in a lump of snow, it looked so beautiful, _o how I would look wearing that _I thought, leaning down to pick it up.

Boromir's hand found it first, grabbing the ring and holding it up, getting a good look at it.

"To think, we go through so much terror for so small a thing." He said, his eyes fixated on the ring.

"Give it back to Frodo," Aragorn said, stepping up to Boromir.

"Of course," Boromir chuckled, handing the ring back to Frodo, ruffling his hair. "I care not."  
Looking over I noticed that Aragorn had his hand upon his sword hilt, and once I finally snapped out of my trance, I realized that my hand was upon my sword as well, the blade slightly drawn.

_What did I almost do?_ I thought, before finally rushing to catch up with the rest as they had began to move on.

After our passage up the mountain I would never love snow blizzards again.

"As a child I used to welcome the coming of snow," I shouted through the blizzard to Boromir, attempting to relieve the tension of our situation. "How ironic is this?"

The blizzard swarmed around us, burying the hobbits completely so that Aragorn, Borormir and I had to carry them.

As we continued I could swear that I heard a ghostly whispering all around us, the voice of what seemed to be an old man.

"There's a fell voice in the air," said Legolas, as a lightning bolt struck the mountain, causing a small avalanche of snow to fall towards us.

"It's Sauruman!" Shouted Gandalf before the snow fell upon us.

I lifted my head above the snow, pulling Sam who I had been charged with up with me.

"Let us pass through the mines of Moria, my cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome," said Gimli, trying to shake snow from his beard.

"No!" I shouted, though my voice was lost amongst the raging snow and no one heard me.

"Let the ring bearer decide," muttered Gandalf.

After several tense moments Frodo finally whispered, "We shall go through the mines."

Terror struck my heart, I had faced ringwraiths and heard of the ferocity of orcs, but the thought of facing the beast of shadow and flame left me with more fear than I had ever felt.

After short travels off the mountain and traveling across the passes, we made it to the wall of Charadras, where somewhere the door of Moria awaited us.

"Have you heard of the fabled hospitality of the dwarves master Dunedan?" asked Gimli, walking alongside me as Gandalf searched for Moria's hidden door.

"I have heard many tales my friend, but somehow I doubt we shall find it in Moria's shattered halls," I replied glumly, hoping he wouldn't be offended by this.

"No need to fear, my cousin Balin led a vast host of my people here over fifty years ago, I'm sure he's conquered the mines by now."

"Gimli's assurances did nothing to avert my fear, for I knew what lurked within the halls of Khaz adum.

Gandalf's swift halt brought the company to a standstill. "Wargs!" he shouted, drawing Glamdring.

The company formed a circle as numerous beasts encircled us from the darkness. They had the look of wolves, only much larger, and I sensed semi-intelligence about their eyes, though they still seemed savage all the same. I took a position in front of Frodo, protecting him from the pack.

"Go back to your master vile beasts!" shouted Gandalf, holding his staff and Glamdring high. "You shall find no meal here!"

His threats did nothing to deter the beasts, they inched closer still.

Legolas loosed an arrow, burying itself in the closest warg, the remainder rushed us swiftly.

For the first time I unsheathed my new sword in a true battle, a single strike was sufficient to relieve the first warg in my path of his head, I readied myself for another wave.

My readiness was unnecessary, for a great fire erupted from Gandalf's staff, setting a nearby tree and several wargs aflame, they turned and fled back into the night.

I sheathed my sword, pondering our situation. _Thus far, with the exception of Glorfindel, what is happening to me has resembled the movie, yet the wargs only attacked the company in the book. Were the two somehow different parts of the true story?_

Whatever the case, we continued down the rock face, forever weary of more wargs, until Gandalf finally found his goal, the moonlit gates of Moria.

"What does it say?" asked Pippin.

"The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak friend and enter," I said, chuckling to myself, none of them knew I knew the inscription before I read it, even though I could read elvish quite well now.

"What does that mean?" asked Merry.

"Quite simple my dear boy, if you're a friend you speak the password and the doors shall open." Gandalf began to chant strange codes and spells of opening, to no avail.

"What do we do now?" asked Pippin from the back.

"Knock your head against them Peregrin Took," Shouted Gandalf, obviously frustrated. "And if that does not shatter them, then at least I shall be free from foolish questions!"

"It's so simple friend," I said to Gandalf, doing my best to hold in my laughter at Pippin's expense. "It literally means speak the word 'friend.' I turned to the door and clearly said, "Mellon," the doors slid open with a sharp grating sound as the rocks moved against one another. I felt sure of myself, smiling as we walked towards the gates, I did not hear the plunk as a pebble from Pippin's hand struck the water behind me.

"Impressive Dunedan, there is more wisdom in you than you let on." Said Gandalf as he picked up his hat, and we entered the dark tunnels of Moria.

"Now you shall receive the fabled hospitality of the dwarves Master Dunedan," Gimli stated. "Roaring fires, malt beer, and meat fresh off the bone," he cheered. "And they call it a mine…A MINE!"

"This is no mine," whispered Boromir. "It's a tomb."

Gandalf's staff had illuminated the chamber, revealing dozens of dwarf skeleton, many of the covered in cobwebs, still holding their weapons. The company drew their swords, fearful of what they had stumbled into.

Legolas removed an arrow from one of the fallen dwarves, studying the craftsmanship of the arrowhead.

"Goblins," he hissed, throwing the arrow to the ground.

"We make for the gap of Rohan," Boromir quickly stated as the company backed out the door. "We should not have come here, GET OUT!"

But as we turned to flee a mighty tendril seized my leg as well as Frodo's, pulling us into the air. I looked down to see what had us, but the tentacles disappeared into the water and I could not see their source.

Aragorn and Boromir did their best to rescue us, slashing at the tentacles, lopping them off one by one. However in the end it was Legolas's well placed arrow to the tendrils that held us that caused the beast to release us. With all the speed I could muster I raced behind the fellowship into the mines. The tendrils pulled apart the tree which stood at the gates, causing them to collapse, sealing the entranceway.

For several agonizing moments it was pitch black, I could not see my own hands, however Gandalf's staff illuminated the chamber once again as he spoke.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."  
"Hope you're not afraid of the dark," I whispered to Boromir, trying to hide my worry. What truly troubled me was that out of our whole company, the watcher in the water attacked only Frodo…and myself. I contemplated this as we walked into the dark nothingness of Moria.

**Well thats it for chapter 2, I'll probably be able to upload the chapters pretty quickly, keep the reviews coming and I hope you enjoy the future chapters. **


	3. Trek in the Dark

**Chapter three is finally here, their trek through Moria. I would like to thank all the readers of my story, your reviews and advice are much appreciated, enjoy :)**

The dark tunnels seemed endless as the company and I moved through the darkened mine. The quiet was most unsettling, broken only briefly as one of the hobbits occasionally stepped on a loose step or a few rocks. I walked alongside Legolas, hoping to learn a few unanswered questions.

"Legolas, if these were dwarven halls, why was the inscription on the gate written in elvish?"

"Ah, that is because elves and dwarves were once much closer than they are now, we would often build many structures together, until mistrust began to take root between our people."

"Twas no fault of our own," grunted Gimli, joining the conversation.

"Nor was it the fault of the elves, though to tell you the truth master Dunedan no one truly knows how it happened, it just did."

I found this extremely interesting, however before I could ask more Gandalf spoke.

"Moria's wealth was not in gold, or jewels, but in…mithril." He said, shining his light over a massive precipice, revealing a bright silver light coming from below. "Old Bilbo had a coat of mithril rings that Thorin gave him."  
"That was a kingly gift!" shouted Gimli in amazement.

"I never told him," continued Gandalf. "But its worth was greater than that of the Shire and everything in it."

I silently eyed Frodo, wondering for a moment if he wouldn't mind giving me that shirt after everything was over.

As we continued deeper into the mine we came to a three way intersection.

"I have no memory of this place," whispered Gandalf. I was tempted to tell him the far right way was the correct one, however my feet ached so much I decided a break was good for us.

As Frodo and Gandalf talked Merry and Pippin attempted without great success to get some sleep. I sat amongst the remainder of the fellowship about a fire, we kept it small so it wouldn't be noticed. I continued to ponder what we would soon encounter, however I saw no longer saw a point in being afraid until we actually met the beast.

"So tell me Dunedan," began Boromir, startling me. "You mentioned at the council that you had friends you were looking for, who are they?"

I was surprised that he would ask such but as long as I didn't reveal who I was there would be no trouble. (At this time only Elrond, Gandalf, and Aragorn know about where I come from)

"Their names are Alex, Ben and Liz, you met Clark at Imladris, they are the four that came with me but we were…separated." I spoke softly, hoping he would not inquire where we came from.

"Do you not have an idea where they might be?" asked Legolas.

"No, that is why I'm traveling with you, if we must go all the way to Mordor, perhaps I'll find them."

"Are they strong in combat? Perhaps they can fend for themselves."  
"Well, Alex and Ben are, they had army training after all. The two of them used to be able to kick the snot out of me at will, they were good guys. I'm not so sure about Liz though, she was always the calm gentle type, I hope she's safe." I finished by lowering my head in thought.

Boromir seemed to understand how I felt and asked no more, yet I could tell he was suspicious of me.

"So," Gimli started, I was weary of his tone of voice from the start. "This…Liz girl, what is she like?

"She's the greatest girl I know Gimli, always kind, helping others. She is lovely, even by elven standards."

"So…are you betrothed?" interjected Legolas.

"No!" I shouted almost instinctively, trying to hide my embarrassment. "We're…just good friends."

"Riiiiight," muttered Gimli as the company fell silent again.

Gandalf broke the silence with an: "A ha!"

"Finally, he remembers," muttered Merry.

"No, but the air is not so foul down here," said Gandalf. "If all else fails young hobbit, just follow your nose."

The stairs led further down, but Gandalf assured us that it led to the other side, after some time of walking we came to a massive open chamber. The area was enshrouded in darkness and we could see nothing.

"Let us risk a little more light," whispered Gandalf as he amplified the light on the end of his staff, revealing the chamber.

I let out a stifled gasp as the chamber was revealed, it was massive, hundreds of times larger than the library I used to go to. Dozens of pillars intricately carved held the ceiling at bay, dozens more door were revealed. _How far does this place go_? I thought, thinking of how much of this place the fellowship would never see.

"Behold, the dwarven city of Dwarrowdelf." Said Gandalf as the rest of the chamber was revealed.

"There's an eye opener no mistake," said Sam with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Ya think?" I added, desperate to add something to the silence.

We walked through the chamber, which was a task in itself, it spanned a great distance, the other side was near impossible to see.

"NO!" shouted Gimli suddenly, breaking away from the group, racing towards a nearby chamber.

"Gimli!" Gandalf yelled as he attempted to halt the dwarf's advances, the company gave chase.

Inside the room lay a casket, Gimli kneeled before it, sobbing.

_How could I forget this part_ I thought solemnly, the beauty of the previous chamber had captivated me so, that I did not remember this sadness that was to follow.

Gandalf approached the tomb, the rest of the company close behind. "Here lies Balin, Son of Fundin, Lord of Moria," he read. "He is dead then, just as I feared."

I laid my hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I am sorry my friend, take heart that for a time, as short as it was, he was the lord of Moria."

Gimli wiped his tears, getting to his feet, "Thanks lad, it was his dream after all."

"We have taken the 22nd hall," Gandalf started, reading from a battered journal he had found in the arms of one of the fallen dwarves within the tomb. "Balin is now lord of Moria." The next part is hard to read, seems he was lord for a little over five years. "An orc has shot Balin in the back, we killed the orc but many more came. They have taken the bridge, and the second hall, we have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep, we cannot get out, a shadow moves in the dark."  
At this last sentence I felt my hand flying to my blade, shaking uncontrollably, if the ringwraiths had made me as fearful as I was, what hope did I have when….it came?

Gandalf continued reading of the dwarves plight. "A shadow moves in the dark, we cannot get out, they are coming."

A soft click came from the left; I wiped my head around to see Pippin standing by a well, poking the ghastly skeleton sitting atop it, as I turned it fell into the well.

_Crud _I thought, lunging, reaching my hand down the well; I grabbed the chain connected to the skeleton, halting its fall before it could cause too much noise. "Whew, what were you thinking Pippin?" I asked. The rest of the fellowship were unaware of us, still focusing on the journal in Gandalf's hands.

"I...I…" stuttered Pippin. I was about to tell him it's alright when a soft clang interrupted me.

The Chain had snapped halfway, and the skeleton continued its fall down the well.

Clang! Bang! Crash! Shatter! Slam! Came the sound of the falling corpse, before finally letting out a loud BAM!!

As the noise subsided the heads of the entire fellowship turned towards me, with my hand still gripping the broken chain within the well.

"Dunedan what did you do?" asked Gandalf, grabbing his hat and staff from Pippin as he approached me.

"I didn't do it!" I said exasperated, throwing what was left of the chain quickly to the ground.

"Then what…" was all that Gandalf got out before he got interrupted by a deep rumbling sound.

"What is that?" asked Legolas, reaching for his bow.

"Drums," I whispered.

"Drums in the deep," said Aragorn.

"We cannot get out!" shouted Gimli.

Frodo reached for his elvish blade, it glowed a bright blue, symbolizing nearby orcs, a lot of them. The drums grew louder and faster, approaching the chamber.

"They are coming," said Gandalf, lowering his head sadly.

The fellowship rushed around the room, gathering axes and fallen weaponry with which to bar the door. As Boromir rushed to close it he glanced outside, barely dodging two incoming arrows, before shutting the door.

"They have a cave troll," he said, his voice filled with sarcastic enthusiasm.

With the door blocked the company filed to the center of the room, I positioned myself in front of the hobbits and Gandalf to protect them.

"Frodo!" shouted Aragorn. "Stay close to Gandalf."  
"Let them come!" roared Gimli. "There is yet one dwarf in Moria who still draws breath!"

I readied my bow, aiming for the door; it began to buckle, as if dozens of forms were pushing against it. Sweat fell from my forehead; I had never seen an orc before.

_Next to a ringwraith, how bad can they be_? I chuckled to myself at this thought, just as a hole was punched in the door.

Aragorn loosed an arrow, striking the beast on the other side. A second hole formed, Legolas was quick to silence this one.

I loosed my arrow at a similar breach, but my shot went wide, burying itself harmlessly into the door.

_Crud_! I thought again, readying a second arrow.

The door caved in, allowing dozens of orcs to pour into the room; I quickly shot my second arrow, lodging itself into the head of a leading orc. _A little hard to miss from this range_.

My first thought of seeing my first orc was that of disgust. I smelled them before I saw them, their skin was a putrid black and green, many of them were missing eyes or ears, their swords were caked with dried blood.

Dropping the bow I drew my sword, clashing with the first orc to cross my path. The room was in chaos, orcs and goblins poured in, Aragorn and Boromir fought amongst them, slaying many for no enemy could not withstand them. Gandalf showed his strength, lunging upon the orcs with Glamdring, cutting them down as he went.

Even the hobbits joined in on the attack, Merry and Pippin charged with their swords, cutting off limbs or severely injuring any orc that crossed their path. Frodo was being protected by Sam as he cut through the orcs; Sam had abandoned his sword and was knocking the orcs and goblins silly with his cooking pots and pans he had brought with him.

I myself stood my ground, the orcs charged at me yet they could not defeat my defense, they attempted to overpower my sword, yet their blades broke upon mine as if they were toys. I lunged with my sword, pivoting as I swung, using my sword and sheath as a weapon. I created a 360 degree circle of defense around me, cutting or beating down any orc that entered that zone. I could not believe how well I was doing it, I seemed invincible.

That's when what was left of the door was torn down.

The cave troll that Boromir had seen smashed its way into the room, swinging its massive stone club wildly, upon seeing me it roared with terrible ferocity.

I had planned to stand my ground, but upon seeing its roar I simply shook my head muttering, "Uh uh," and fled deeper into the room.

The cave troll created chaos where it went, killing orc and goblin alike in its attempts to slay members of the fellowship. Poor Sam was nearly crushed, but he hastily dove between the troll's legs to avoid the club.

I jumped upon Balin's tomb, hoping to get a better look of the battle; instead it made me a perfect target. The troll swung its club downward, shattering the tomb and throwing me to the ground.

I staggered across the floor, trying to reach my fallen sword, the troll coming ever closer. My fingers searched for the hilt of my blade; instead I found a smooth metal surface.

The troll swung its club down as hard as it could; I raised the newly found item in the nick of time, it was a shield. The club impacted the shield, sending a wave of pain through my arms, yet the shield did not give. I rolled to the side, finally having recovered my sword.

"Legolas!" I shouted, hoping to end this fight quickly before Frodo would have a chance to be injured. "Aim for its throat!"

Merry and Pippin jumped upon the trolls back, causing it to raise its head in anger, leaving a clear shot at its throat. Legolas took the opportunity, and buried three arrows in its neck.

The beast let out a pained groan and fell to the ground, dead. Thankfully it fell forward, much to the gratitude of the two hobbits upon it's back.

The company gathered about the beast's corpse, all other orcs and goblins in the room were slain or had fled.

"How?" asked Gimli, approaching me. "I saw that troll club impact, how did you not die?"

I raised the newly discovered shield in response; it was slightly smaller than a normal shield, bearing the emblem of the clan of Durin, with leather straps on the side. I could only assume the straps were for latching the shield to the arm so that the hands could be free, all Gimli could do was gasp.

"That shield be forged of mithril," he whispered, bowing in respect for the shield. "Where did you get it?"  
"I guess it was inside the tomb," I responded. "It fell out when it was shattered."

"The wall of Durin," Gandalf added, stepping out of the shadows, wiping the blood from Glamdring. "It was Durin's greatest accomplishment; Balin must have found it amongst the treasure caches and claimed it for his own."

"And now…it's yours," said Gimli slowly.

"I can't!" I said, handing the shield to Gimli. "It belongs to your people, you should have it."  
"I'm flattered lad, but you were the one to find it, use it in memory of my people."

"Th-thank you," I stuttered, strapping the shield to my left arm. "I swear I shall wear it proudly!"

As we exchanged smiles, another rumbling was heard, as well as the chattering of hundreds of orcs pouring our way.

"To the bridge of Khaz adum!" Shouted Gandalf, and the company raced off as if all of Mordor was upon them.

We raced with all haste through the city of Dwarrowdelf; my legs were pounding as the company raced on, desperate to make it to the other side. As we ran I heard the increased sound of shuffling, but upon peering behind us I saw no pursuit...then I looked up.

Hundreds if not thousands of orcs and goblins poured from breaches and cracks in the ceilings and walls. They clambered and climbed across the wall and each other, a sight that only reminded me of bugs or rodents. Their numbers increased as we raced on, pouring out all around us, until we were finally surrounded.

The company drew their weapons, I did the same, however I knew what was to come.

As their insurmountable numbers moved in for the kill a great roar was heard echoing throughout the hall, the very rock shook from the sound, and the orcs turned in fear. They began chattering like frightened animals, before turning and fleeing back into their holes, the sounds of their feet faded into the distance.

Gimli gave a victorious gruff, as if to say he did something to force their retreat.

The company looked back towards the entrance where we had come from, a dark red light began forming, and growing larger as it came closer.

"What is this new devilry?" asked Boromir; even he could not hide the worry in his voice.

"A demon of the ancient world," whispered Gandalf.

"A monster of shadow and flame," I added in. "A balrog of Morgoth."

"This foe is beyond any of you, RUN!" shouted Gandalf, as we once again broke out in all haste to reach the door on the other side leading to stairs which would take us to the bridge.

Upon reaching the door and rushing through, Gandalf turned, slamming it shut behind him, before he did so I could see what appeared to be a raging inferno consume the mighty hall of Dwarrowdelf.

"Lead them on Aragorn," he said, leaning his staff against the door, uttering strange words.

When Aragorn at first did not comply he shoved him, shouting "Do as I say! Swords are of no more use here!"

Aragorn pushed me along, as Gandalf stayed to hold the door.

We rushed down the ruined stairs, pieces of stone and rubble fell, threatening to crush us as we ran by. Part of the portion ahead of us broke off, leaving a rather large gap between us and the other side.

I jumped across first, Boromir jumped second, carrying Pippin and Merry with him, Legolas reached over to throw Gimli to safety.

Gimli brushed his arm away muttering, "Nobody tosses a dwarf. He jumped on his own, barely making it across as he began to topple off. I did the first thing I could think of to keep him from falling, I grabbed his beard.

"Not the beard!" he shouted as I pulled him onto the safe side.

"Would you rather fall?"

Legolas leaped over gracefully, as if he were as light as a feather, followed by Sam, Frodo and Aragorn, we finally raced our way to the bridge below.

The bridge lay before us as each member of the fellowship crossed, leaving only Aragorn and myself on the opposite side, awaiting sight of Gandalf.

He came stumbling out from where we had come, exhausted and battered, as if he had just run a marathon, Aragorn and I approached to help him across the bridge.

"I…I tried to hold it," muttered Gandalf, he appeared exhausted even more so as he spoke. "But its strength was greater than I had thought, it broke my spell of sealing on the door, and most of my energy with it."

We crossed the bridge, Aragorn leading Gandalf from in front, me from behind. At the halfway point Gandalf let go of Aragorn, motioning him to continue on.

"Go now Dunedan," he said to me. "Your blade is no match for this beast."

"I won't leave you here Gandalf," I said, determined to keep him from falling to the monster.

_If Gandalf never fell, then he could possibly have led the fellowship to Mordor before the war could ever begin, and all those people won't have to die._ I thought to myself, turning to face the darkness upon the other side of the bridge.

The blackness upon the other side was all consuming; however the spurts of the darkened flame illuminated what I needed to see.

A beast, more terrible than the ringwraiths emerged from the chamber, a dark and terrible demon, approached the bridge.

Its great wings spanned the room, easily reaching from wall to wall; its body was covered in black flames of whose heat I could feel even upon the bridge.

_Turn and run, turn and run, _was all that I could think, but I was determined to keep Gandalf from falling at all costs.

As the beast's black eyes stared into mine I could not move, though in this case that was not so bad considering I was between Gandalf and the monster. Drawing a sword of great flames the balrog approached us. I could hear the fellowship upon the other side shouting for us to run.

"Go around me you fool!" Gandalf shouted, "Or you shall be killed!"

I could find no words to answer him, so total was my fear, all I could do was raise my sword in opposition of the balrog.

"You…" the balrog said pointing at me, its voice was dark and malevolent, it echoed as it spoke, shaking the very walls around us.

_It can talk?_

"Your kind should not be here, they were all enshrouded and consumed in my flame, and now you shall be as well." With a mighty roar it thrusted its sword towards me in a mighty underhanded swing.

I raised my own blade against it, and as the two clashed I could feel his flames about me, but not just his flames, but the shadow as well, it surrounded me, encompassed me, and burned me as greatly as the flame. Though my sword did not break, the force of his impact sent me flying, I landed with a loud thud, on the safe side of the bridge.

My world was spinning, I could feel two strong arms I recognized as Legolas and Boromir carrying me away.

"Your dark fire shall not avail you, flame of Udun!" I could hear Gandalf shouting. _I guess I failed._ "You shall not pass!" was the last I heard before I fell into unconsciousness.

My dreams as I slept were dark ones, no matter where I ran the shadow of fire followed me.

"You cannot escape me!" came the fel voice of the balrog as I ran from him through the dark caves. "You shall join the fate of your world, and we shall burn you as well!" He shouted, blowing a pillar of fire down upon me.

"NO!" I shouted, finally awaking from my slumber, I was drenched in sweat upon a field of grass.

The company appeared to be resting at the edge of a large forest, I could see Boromir panting behind me, no doubt he was the one unfortunate one who had to carry me the whole way.

"Finally, he awakens," said Gimli, sitting on a rock, quietly smoking a pipe.

"Bless the stars you're awake!" shouted Sam, enthusiastic at my recovery.

Aragorn approached me, kneeling to check on my head.

"There was no major injury, you should consider yourself lucky my friend. To face a creature as terrible as that and emerge with naught but a bump is not a common occurrence."

"Only because Gandalf…" I could not finish.

Aragorn leaned in as the rest of the fellowship returned to their duties, his voice becoming barely above a whisper.

"You knew that would happen to Gandalf didn't you?"

I did not wish to give away too much information for fear that it may change the outcome, but I couldn't leave Aragorn in the dark.

"Yes," I whispered in reply. "I know I shouldn't have tried to change it, but I thought at the time it might make things better."

"It was a noble thought, but it did not succeed, and now we are left without a guide to take us to Mordor, he lowered his voice even further. "Derek, please tell me what is to come so that we may continue unhindered."

I decided it would at least be best to give him the correct course to go, I raised my hand to respond to him. My hand simply hung there, my thoughts attempting to organize themselves, yet no matter how hard I tried I could not focus on The Lord of the Rings books and movies I had seen so many times.

"I…I can't remember," I finally answered, lowering my head solemnly.

**That's it for chapter three, sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but don't worry I wont leave it like this for too long, chapter four coming soon. **


	4. Visions and Gifts of Lothlorien

**Now it's time for their trip through the realm of Lady Galadriel. I've been fixing it up to make it perfect so please forgive me if it takes a few days or more in between chapters. Read and review, but most of all enjoy.**

As we wandered through the forests, attempting to lose the trail of the orcs we knew would follow us through the mountain once the sun fell, I continued to attempt to recall all that I had known before, to no avail. No matter how hard I tried, each time I attempted to attain the information in my head of what was too come, a searing pain ran through my head until I stopped trying.

Aragorn walked up beside me, "What could this mean?" I asked him, praying he knew more than I did.

"Alas, I do not know," was his response. "Perhaps you simply hit your head too hard when you landed."

"That doesn't explain why I've only forgotten the things that I knew were going to happen in middle earth, I remember everything else!"

"Perhaps the balrog did something to you to keep you from remembering what is to come," piped in Legolas, approaching from the side.

"Legolas!" I shouted in surprise before lowering my voice again. "How long have you known?"

"Since Rivendale, I pray for your forgiveness but we elves have very good hearing. I heard you speaking with Gandalf once as I passed your chambers, I could not help myself from hearing of it."

As the company began to slow down Aragorn ran ahead, spurring them on, leaving me alone with Legolas.

"What could a balrog do to me to cause this?" I asked him finally.

"There are tales, of the balrog's destructive power, there were once thousands of them, now only a few remain in the deep places of the world, no one truly knows their numbers. However, there have been many a legend of the balrog's cursing their enemies, especially when their death is near."

"What kind of curses?" I asked, fearful of what the answer may be.

"Curses that rob the cursed of their greatest desire."  
"My greatest desire," I repeated. _When I fought that thing, the only thought on my mind was using what I knew to make middle earth better, he must have known that._

As I pondered the situation, Gimli came up along side me, Frodo on his left.

"Be careful master Dunedan, young hobbit, an elf witch lives in these woods, of terrible power."  
"Um, Gimli," I interrupted, he kept talking.

"All who see her fall under her spell."

"Um, Gimli,"

"But this is one dwarf she will not ensnare, I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fo…" before he could finish he turned around, finally seeing an arrow aimed between his eyes.

"I tried to warn you," I said, having seen them hiding in the trees before Gimli had started talking.

A group of elves, clad in leather armor wearing capes that seemed neither red nor green stepped out from behind the trees. Their leader was a tall fair elf, he had golden hair yet he seemed broader than Legolas, he turned to me and spoke.

"I am Haldir, sent by the lady of light, and you can tell your dwarf friend that he breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark."  
Gimli let out a loud groan as we walked back to the company, the elves behind us, their bows still trained on us.

Haldir explained to Aragorn that we must be lead through the forests to Lothlorien, home of the lady of light. The name sounded familiar to me, yet I could not place it.

"The dwarf shall have to be blindfolded," Haldir stated. "Such is the law of our land."  
"I shall not be led through like a blind beggar, if need be I shall go back the way I came," said Gimli, planting his foot solidly into the ground.

"You have passed our borders, should you go back my men shall be forced to shoot you, and even if you got pass them, the orcs now claim the mountains beyond here. You could not get past them."  
"Very well then, but I would feel just fine if only Legolas would be blindfolded with me."  
"I shall not be lead around lands which belong to my kin!" said Legolas, appalled by the very notion.

I have an idea," I said, stepping forward. "Why don't we all go blindfolded, that way Gimli shall not be alone, and it will be equal amongst us all?"

Aragorn nodded in agreement, turning for approval towards Gimli and Legolas.  
Gimli and even Legolas agreed to these terms, Gimli promised that he would take full blame for every twig or branch we would stumble across in our blind state, however Haldir assured us that he would not allow such accidents.

We once again set off, blinded to our surroundings through the forest. Though I could not see, the forest seemed calm. It became unsettling at first, seeing as how I couldn't hear the sounds of animals, but that soon passed as I learned to trust our elven entourage.

The following morning we halted, and Haldir finally permitted us to remove our blindfolds, for a brief moment I was blinded by the light, but once that cleared I saw the forest.

At first glance it appeared to simply be a forest, like the many other countless forests we've walked through, yet upon closer look I could see that it was much more. The leaves shimmered a golden color in the sunlight, once the light passed the forest seemed to become normal again.

We spent the night atop the trees in the forest, small watch posts made by the elves that lived there.

I could not sleep, knowing that the dreams of shadow and flame would return, it was not long into the night before I heard heavy footprints.

Looking over the edge of the tree I slept in I could see dozens of black shapes, though I could not make out whom they were, their smell told it all.

_Orcs_

Knowing that orcs were not well known for climbing trees I leaned back and awaited them to finish passing, but the second sound alleviated that calmness.

It was like a shuffling sound coming from…above me. I looked up to see a scrawny yet swift form leaping through the trees.

_What the devil?_ I thought, reaching for my bow.

I set an arrow upon the bow, taking aim at the loathsome looking creature before me.

A hand swiftly grabbed mine before I could loose the arrow, it was Aragorn, he had his fingers at his lips, ordering silence.

"If you shoot that creature you shall alert the horde beneath us of our presence," he whispered.

"What is that foul creature?" I whispered back. "It is certainly not an elf."

"It's the creature known as Gollum, he has been following us since we left Rivendale's valley. He tracked us through Moria despite Gandalf's attempt to throw him off our trail."

"Gollum? The creature who owned the ring before Bilbo? Why can't I kill him? We can handle the orcs if they even hear me at all."

"No, Gandalf spoke once of not giving or taking life needlessly, and besides your archer skills are insufficient to strike him now, he is too far. Even Legolas would be hard pressed to shoot him from here."

I grumbled to myself, _if he hadn't stopped me I could of gotten that thing_. I leaned back into my tree bed, counting the foot falls of the orcs below as I fell to sleep.

The next morning Haldir set us off towards Lorien once again, as we got further along I walked alongside him.

"What became of those orcs we saw last night? Surely they shouldn't be walking through these lands."

"Right you are master Dunedan, but fear not for the orcs were waylaid by my men this morning before you woke, no survivors shall make it beyond our borders."

Comforted by that thought we proceeded through the forest, before finally being stopped by Haldir before a grand sight. A city stood before us, it seemed as if the entirety of the structure was crafted from the surrounding forest, no wonder Sauron had never found it.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, the site of elvendom on earth, and home to the Lord Celeborn, and Galadriel, the lady of light," announced Haldir, leading us down the hill toward the city.

_Galadriel why does that seem so familiar?_ I thought to myself, making my way down the hill.

As we entered the city, the very lighting around us seemed to change, the air tasted neither fresh nor stale, as if time itself stood still within these walls.

Haldir led us up a tall winding staircase, until we reached a platform atop it, amongst us stood many elven guards.

"You must wait here," said Haldir. "The lord and lady shall be down shortly," he turned and made his way up the stairs further on.

As I glanced across the company I noticed that many were perplexed by our situation, especially the hobbits, however Boromir appeared more afraid then perplexed. Wanting to know more I walked up to Aragorn, who Haldir seemed to know quite well.

"Who is this lady Galadriel?" I asked.

Aragorn looked at me, understanding that I didn't remember what would happen anymore. "She is the elf who Gimli spoke of earlier, but be not afraid, what he spoke of are only tales to frighten children. Gandalf told of her in your teaching at Rivendale, she is the elf who came from Beleriand and remained in middle earth long ago."

The wise words of Gandalf returned to my mind, it seemed like so long ago however it had only been a few weeks since we last resided in Rivendale. He spoke of an elf princess, who could not travel to the gray havens, not just yet.

As we stood there, two shapes appeared coming down the stairs, a man and a woman, both elves. The man was tall yet broad, he wore a robe of silver, and his hair was the same, the woman beside him wore similar garments, yet her hair was that of gold in the morning.

"I am Celeborn, lord of Lothlorien, word has reached us of your peril, where is Gandalf the Grey?" he asked, glancing throughout the fellowship. "Ten we heard had been sent from Imladris, yet only nine stand here unless news has changed."  
"It has not changed," said Legolas, bowing and stepping forward.

"Gandalf the grey has not crossed the borders of this land," whispered Galadriel. "His body has been enshrouded by shadow."

_As has your mind_ came her voice again, but this time it was in my head.

"You are correct my lady," said Legolas again. "He fell in Moria to a beast of shadow and flame, a balrog of Morgoth."

Almost every elf in the room released a surprised gasp and began whispering amongst each other.

"This is most troubling," said Celeborn again once the whispers had ceased. "Without Gandalf who is to lead your company, without him what little hope we had in secrecy is lost."

"You quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little and it will fail," said Galadriel, her voice was so soft, yet I could hear every word with perfect clarity. Her voice, while soft, seemed majestic and full of years of wisdom, making me take heed of every word she said.

"For now you may rest here, these lands are safe, stay and regain your strength while you can, come my dear," finished Celeborn, taking Galadriel's hand in his and leading her back up the stairs.

Haldir showed us to our rooms, they were in a grove, though there was no roof I could tell that I had noting to fear from the elements here.

That night I took a walk through the grove, greatly saddened, I had hoped that one of my friends would be in Lothlorien, however that was not the case. After a while I saw Boromir sitting beneath a tree, looking as if he was lost deep in thought.

"What is the matter Boromir?" I said, sitting down beside him.

"Her voice," he said, aiming his eyes towards the ground again. "I could hear her in my mind."  
"What was she saying?

"If I would take what I wanted when my chance came…almost like she was offering it to me."  
I understood Boromir's desire for the ring, but I felt that he couldn't do something so perverse as to betray us for it.

"You are a good man," I said, laying my hand on his shoulder. "You will make the correct choice when the time is right."

"You seem to know much about me, yet I know so little about you," he replied, his voice seemed more steady than before.

"It is difficult not to know of the son of the steward of Gondor," I replied, trying to make sure he didn't ask too much. "As for me, I am simply a friend of Aragorn, it was fortunate that I ran into him at Bree when he was tracking Frodo."

"It is fortunate to have such loyal friends, yet it will take more than loyalty alone to save Minas Tirith. The power of Sauron surrounds my city, without hope it shall fall."

After thinking of his plight I finally responded. "Then here's a little hope for now, once we reach Gondor and the ring has passed beyond where we can follow, I shall come with you to Minas Tirith and help stem the tide until real hope can come."

"Tell me of your home Dunedan," he said rather unexpectedly. "What is it like?"

I pondered on what to say for a brief moment, being sure not to give too much away.

"I come from…pretty far from here. Unfortunately it is not as beautiful there as it is here. Expansion on our part has devastated much of the natural beauty of the land. Here though," I raised my hands, motioning towards the trees, "you live alongside nature, where I come from this is not so."

"You do not live alongside nature?" Boromir asked, seemingly appalled by the way I described my home. "Do you not require forests as cover against enemies like the orcs?"

I chuckled softly. "Where I come from there are no orcs, only man and beasts. With no enemies such as these, people fight amongst themselves; it's an unfortunate fact to my home."

"You are a good man Dunedan," Boromir replied, turning towards me. "I am sure that you can bring beauty back to your home before it is too late."

"Just as you can help bring beauty back to Gondor when this war is over," I replied..

He smiled back, but before he could say anything an elf approached me.

"The lady Galadriel requests your presence."

Nodding to Boromir I took my leave and followed the elf. We climbed the stairs we had only hours ago, as I climbed I could see Frodo leaving Galadriel's chamber, looking rather troubled. Memories began to come back, allowing me to remember the conversation that transpired between him and the lady.

_Why do I remember after it has already happened?_ I thought, before finally being led through a door, on the other side I saw her. It took me a few moments to realize where I was, I was in the presence of lady Galadriel.

She was tall and fair to look upon, she seemed no older than Aragorn in appearance though I knew that Aragorn while seeming old was in fact 87 years old. Her eyes showed the wisdom of many years, I wondered if anyone truly knew how old she was.

"Come in Derek," she said, motioning towards the table she was standing beside.

"You know my real name?" I asked, though I was not overly surprised

"Of course, my mirror reveals many things, things that were…"

"Things that are, and some things that have not come to pass," I finished for her.

A smile crept onto her lips; it both comforted me, and put me on edge at the same time.

"Our worlds are not as different as you may think. You have believed since your arrival that this world is separate from your own."

"Of course, I mean, you have magic while my people don't. You have creatures like orcs, balrogs and elves, while in my world there are only men and animals."

"This is all true, yet time hides and reveals many secrets as it passes," she motioned towards the plate on the table, it was already filled with water. "Gaze into the mirror."

I did not bother asking what was in it, because I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer. As I approached the plate, I was filled with both apprehension and fear, this tale of mine was getting far too complicated for my tastes.

As I peered into the mirror I closed my eyes, slowly opening them as I realized that there was naught but water within it. This changed swiftly.

The water swirled in circles, eventually forming into visions, each one lasting but a few seconds, but I saw them all clearly.

Clark had his feet up on a desk in Rivendale, relaxing peacefully. The image quickly changed to a girl with raven hair, kneeling before a throne within a hall of gold. Before I could see her face it changed again, to that of a white tree before a great hall, it appeared withered and dying. Behind it stood a knight, clad in white with an azure blade at his side.

The final vision struck me with great terror, as I found myself staring directly into a great eye, it was covered in flames. I could see a human figure kneeling before the great tower upon which the eye was situated; he was covered in scars and blood. As I peered closer to see his face he turned towards me, before letting out a blood-curdling scream.

"AAAAH!" I screamed, falling backwards onto the ground, knocking over the mirror and spilling its contents onto the ground. "Sorry about that" I said shakily, getting myself to my feet. "Just what the heck were those visions? I recognized Clark, but the rest were too fast."  
"I do not know what my mirror shows others," she replied, her voice seemed both beautiful yet eerie at the same time. "But what is certain, is that you shall soon be forced to make a decision that will affect both your world and mine."

She walked over to me, laying her hand upon my forehead, closing her eyes she began to whisper in a dialect of elf I didn't recognize.

"Your mind has been enshrouded in shadow and flame," she said after a moment, removing her hand from my head.

"Is that the curse you're talking about? Can you remove it?"

"Alas I cannot, only one who is stronger than the balrog that cursed you may lift it. My ring," she started, revealing a silver ring upon her hand, "is the ring of adamant, and does not have the power to overcome the balrog's curse."

I stared at her ring for several moments, again my memories of her owning the ring flooded back into my mind. "Why do I get my memories back after they already occur?" I asked, hoping for a straight answer.

"The curse, as I know you have already heard, is meant to keep you from what you desire, to use your knowledge to help others. Thus your memories return, after it's too late to use the knowledge and not before."

"What about getting home?" I asked hesitantly. "Do you know how to do that?"

She paused, as if to consider her words, after a brief moment she responded.

"Yes…but it is not yet time for you to use that knowledge."  
With these final words I was sent back to the fellowship, though I had been in her chambers for what felt like hours the rest of the company still slept.

The next day brought a silence among the fellowship, as the elves sang their lamenting songs of Gandalf the grey.

"What do they say about him?" asked Pippin to Legolas.

"I have not the heart to say," he replied. "For the pain is still too near to my heart."

I listened to the songs they sang; indeed they spoke truthfully of Gandalf in his life, but what they sang I kept a secret to my dying days.  
"I hope they mention his fireworks," Merry piped in. "Best fireworks in the whole shire."

As Sam spoke his poem as a tribute to Gandalf's fireworks I sat back, taking in the glory that was Lothlorien. The leaves seemed to shimmer gold as they fell, filling me with mixed feelings as to whether or not I should be sad at their falling.

_Since when do I think like this?_ I thought to myself, puzzled at how I had been wording myself recently. _I almost sound as if I belong here, like all this is natural to me. Why can't I remember what is to come? We come to Lothlorien, we set out, then…_Even now I could not remember, with pent up frustration I kicked a tree, stifling a cry of pain as I quickly regretted the decision.

I do not know how long we spent in Lorien, however before too long it was time to head out, towards Mordor once more.

As we were sailing out upon elvish rafts that had been given us, Lady Galadriel pulled alongside our own ship to offer safe passage, a final feast, and gifts.

The food upon her boat was exquisite; it tasted far greater than even the tastiest food I had ever eaten in my world. The rest of the company agreed, as Gimli quickly took to wolfing down as much of it as he could stomach, the hobbits, weren't far behind him.

Once it was time to set out she presented us with our gifts.

Everyone was given a grey cloak, woven by Galadriel's maidens themselves, she said they would keep unfriendly eyes off of us when we needed it. Our food stores were replenished with some fruit and much lembas bread. One bite of lembas bread could fill the stomach of a grown man, with it we had no worries of food supply.

Once these were given, she turned to us, to present more personalized gifts.

"For Legolas, I give a sturdy longbow, worthy of our woodland kin." Legolas looked on in wonder, for it was far superior to the lesser bow he had carried thus far.

For Aragorn she presented a sheath for his ranger sword, so that any blade pulled from it could not break in battle or be tarnished, he bowed slightly in respect.

"This was crafted for your present blade Elessar," yet I sense that it shall house a far greater sword before the end."

Merry and Pippin both received daggers of the Noldor, one of the oldest races of elves. The daggers were attached to fine silver belts, each fit for their size. Their eyes gleamed as they stared upon their new weapons.

Boromir received a golden belt, from which his sword could be attached to; he thanked the lady silently for the gift.

Finally when she reached Gimli she asked, "And what gift would a dwarf ask one of the elves?"  
Gimli stuttered with his words, despite his early hesitations I could tell he had become intrigued by the lady. Were I still in high school I would've said he had a crush on her.

"Nothing my lady that would be greater than the hospitality you have shown us." Most of the company's eyes widened, we were not used to Gimli being so…eloquent. "However, if it is not too bold, I would ask for but a single strand of your golden hair."

"And what would you do with such a gift?"

"Preserve it within a crystal," he said, waving his arms as he described it. "So that it could be passed down, and forever be an heirloom of my family."

The lady laughed, something I had never seen her done, it seemed so innocent, slowly she pulled out not one, but three strands of her hair and handed them to Gimli.

Moving on to Frodo she gave him a crystal phial she called the light of Earendil, which she said could shine light upon even the darkest of places.

Sam received a coil of elven rope, as well a small wooden box, but that is not a part of this tale.

Finally she came to me; I bowed my head in respect as she stopped before me.

"Your task Dunedan," she said, reaching for a moderately long metal case and holding it before me, "will require you to face many dangers. Let this aid you, to ease your battles once your path strays to war."

She opened the case, revealing a silver Kodachi (a Japanese short sword, longer than a dagger but shorter than a full sword). She removed the blade from the box still within its sheath and handed it to me.

"Thank you milady," I said, strapping the blade to my right hip, opposite of my katana. "I shall use well."

"This blade was forged millennia ago, and it has the will of my people melded into it, it shall not harm you so long as you do not wish it to."

As she completed giving us the gifts we returned to our elven boats, pulling away from her swan-shaped ship and sailing away into the fog.

The next day we came to a long river, we were matched up in boats; Sam, Frodo and Aragorn to one, Gimli, Legolas and Merry to another, Boromir, myself, and Pippin made up the last boat.

"The great river Anduin,_" _I whispered silently as we began our long boat ride towards Mordor.

**That's it for this chapter. Don't worry, all the questions that form shall be answered throughout the story, Next chapter ends the first book, coming soon near you. )**


	5. Shadows at Amon Hen

**I know I said this chapter would end the first book, however I decided to make the final chapter a 2 part ending to the Fellowship of the Ring. Part 2 will be along soon, Read and review and enjoy. **

The boat trip felt as if it was never-ending, that the stream seemed to travel forever as it flowed between the east and west shores.

After a while we came before great statues of men on either sides of the shore, great kings of men they appeared. They stood before us as tall as mountains, despite maybe hundreds of years of standing they were in near perfect condition; their hands were thrown out as if to halt our passage.

"The watchers of Gondor," whispered Aragorn. "Long have I hoped to gaze upon them and compare myself to the kings of old."

I turned to look at Aragorn, yet when I looked I almost didn't recognize him, he seemed more assure of himself, seeming to be a different man than the ranger I had known. It was at that moment when I realized why. I was no longer gazing upon Aragorn the ranger, but Aragorn the king.

Though I do not know what the atmosphere was like in the other boats, there seemed to be a thick layer of paranoia within ours, mainly coming from Boromir.

He would continuously glance at me, then quickly turn back as soon as I noticed his gaze, and he jumped at any sound, be it bird or beast. It continued like this for the next two days.

On the third night whilst Pippin slept I whispered to Boromir.

"What troubles you me friend? You have been on edge ever since our departure from Lorien."

He looked up at me, his voiced seemed nervous still. "Can you not hear it? The whispers about us, they wish to destroy the ring, but what then? Without hope, Gondor shall fall; I know that you have promised me aid in Gondor, though you keep something from us."

"Hope shall come to Gondor," I said, hoping to keep the subject off my origin. Though I wasn't quite sure how I knew that hope would come, with my memory of future events gone I wasn't sure of much anymore, but I just knew that it would. "But the ring shall not bring hope, you were at the council, no one, not even your father Denethor can bend the ring to his will. Even if you could use the ring and throw down the dark lord, whoever did so would become a dark lord as well. The ring drives the mortal races mad, do not forget that Boromir."

Boromir was about to reply when we heard a loud SSHH from Aragorn, we turned to him as he motioned us to pull alongside him; Legolas's boat did the same.

"What's the matter Aragorn?"

"Legolas, tell them what your elf eyes see."

"I see a great beast, flying above the skies barely on the edge of even my sight. It has a fel feeling about it."  
"Is it a spy for the enemy?" I asked, reaching for my long bow."  
"I believe so," Legolas replied, reaching for his own bow. "Put yours away Dunedan, you don't have the sight nor skill to strike it."  
As I shouldered my bow Legolas took aim, after several moments he finally loosed his arrow. Sped on by the bow of Galadriel the arrow flew into the sky, seconds later a piercing shriek filled the air, forcing many of the fellowship to cover their ears. It was then followed by a soft thud in the distance.

"I think you got him!" shouted Merry; the other hobbits joined him in cheering.

"His mount at least," added Legolas. If the rider survived the fall he will no doubt give news of our path, we must make haste.

Retrieving our oars we made with all haste down the river, until Aragorn thought it safe to land on the western shore to rest. He told us to stay out of sight of the eastern shore, that it would be crawling with orcs by nightfall.

We camped out on the western shore, however Aragorn spoke of an ancient watchpost of Amon Hen nearby, that it was an ancient monument of old Gondor.

I began to unload our supplies to make camp, looking to ask Boromir to assist me.

That is when I noticed his abandoned shield leaning up against a nearby tree.

Both Boromir and Frodo were gone.

Aragorn was busy explaining their future path to Gimli, who was grumbling something about it being the long way around when I snuck into the forest after Boromir and Frodo.

Though I trusted Boromir more than most others I couldn't shake the eerie feeling that something was wrong. I ran through the forest, searching for a sign of Frodo and Boromir.

"It is madness to destroy it don't you see?" I heard come from the forest before me, as I rounded a nearby tree I saw them.

Boromir was moving towards Frodo, a pile of gathered firewood lay forgotten at his feet, a glow was in his eyes that gave me the urge to flee from him.

"The ring should be mine, give it to me!" he shouted, lunging at Frodo, the small hobbit tried desperately to run, but fell and was cornered.

"Boromir no!" I shouted, jumping upon Boromir and throwing him to the ground.

Boromir turned towards me; a rage filled his eyes that was so total I doubt he even knew it was me. He lunged upon me, striking me across the face; I fell to the ground, wiping the blood from my mouth as I tried to get back up. Boromir charged at me again, forcing me to throw him over me as he attempted to finish me off while I was still down.

I turned to Frodo and shouted, "Flee, get the others!"  
Frodo turned and ran into the forest, but I saw him vanish into thin air as he fled. It was then that I remembered, he wasn't planning to get to the others, but to head to Mordor alone.

Boromir regained his composure, in his anger he attempted to give chase behind Frodo.

"Get ahold of yourself Boromir!" I shouted, grabbing him by the shoulders and tossing him back to the ground.

I could no longer see the friend I had made in Lothlorien within whatever stood before me now, his eyes were full of rage, he swung his fist, catching me in the gut.

He rushed me a final time, intent on finishing me off.

"I'm sorry about this Boromir," I whispered. Grabbing my blade still in it's sheath I swung it upward, the base of the sheath caught Boromir in the throat. He staggered backwards, collapsing to his knees.

Having recovered from having the wind knocked out of me I got to my feet, approaching Boromir cautiously.

Boromir was on the ground sobbing, having been released from the evil that had possessed him.

"What have I done? Frodo…Frodo forgive me, I knew not what I was doing."  
I approached him and firmly struck him across the face. "That doesn't matter now, I know you weren't yourself but you can't take back what you did, however you can help to redeem yourself."

Boromir looked up at me, giving me the same look of kindness I had seen at Lorien.

"You can get to the others, tell them that Frodo is planning to go alone to Mordor, and we must act fast if we wish to stop him."

Boromir nodded, wiping the last tears from his eyes as he ran back towards the camp, I turned to chase Frodo.

Though I could not see him, my ranger training under Aragorn had given me the skills needed to track him. Hobbit prints were difficult to track, difficult, but not impossible.

After a while of following his tracks I finally came to the crown of Amon Hen, where the throne had once stood before orc bands had torn it down, I saw Aragorn standing before them.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Boromir told us of Frodo's plan, we have split up to search for him."

Before another word could be said Frodo suddenly fell from the throne, apparently he had been invisible atop it wearing the ring.

Aragorn and I approached to ensure that he was alright; he backed away from us, looking truly fearful.

"What are you doing Frodo," I said, moving towards him unknowingly as I spoke.

"We swore that we would protect you," added Aragorn, doing the same as I.

"Can you protect me from yourselves?" asked Frodo, extending to us the ring in his hand.

I gazed upon it, from the ring I could hear it whispering to me, telling me of the glory I could have by wielding it. That I could use its power to find and get my friends home, all I had to do was extend my hand.

My hand moved forward, reaching towards Frodo's, a few more inches and the ring would be mine.

Aragorn's beat me to it, however instead of taking the ring, he closed Frodo's hand.

"I would have gone with you to the very end," he said, kneeling before Frodo. "Into the very fires of Mordor."  
I fell to my knees, ashamed of what I had almost done. "As would I, forgive me Frodo for what I almost did."

"I know, and I do," said Frodo, smiling at us both. The child-like smile from his face warmed my heart.

As I looked down to stand up I could see a blue aura forming around Frodo's sword.

Frodo gasped as he drew Sting, the blade was a fiery blue, orcs were very near, a lot of them.

"Go Frodo, RUN!" shouted Aragorn, drawing his sword, I did the same.

Frodo hesitated at first, but then fled into the woods, that was the last I saw of him, for a very long time.

With our swords drawn Aragorn and I walked around the ruined throne of Amon Hen, revealing dozens of orcs behind it marching our way. No, these were not orcs, for they were much larger and walked in the daylight.

_Uruk hai_, popped into my head.

Aragorn and I marched slowly towards them, determined to allow Frodo the time he needed to escape.

"Do you think Frodo will be alright?" asked Aragorn as we walked towards the rabble heading towards us.

"Have faith in him Aragorn, Gandalf did."

Aragorn gave me a small smile, as we smashed into the uruk hai lines.

Against the two of us no uruk hai could withstand us, however as we fought, their sheer numbers began to overwhelm us.

I spun about, beheading a pair of uruk hai that had snuck up behind me, Aragorn and I fought back to back. I slashed through the uruks who came upon me, I was amazed at how much my sword skill had improved. The kodachi of Galadriel sliced through the uruk hai armor as if it weren't there. For a time I thought the two of us could take them, until we were surrounded.

"To the last?" asked Aragorn as the uruk hai closed in.

"To the last." I replied, however our sacrifice was not necessary.

A pair of arrows flew by, dropping two uruk hai. They turned, as a throwing axe buried itself in another's throat.

Gimli and Legolas appeared from a nearby clearing, Legolas's bow sang as many arrows were loosed, cutting down the uruk's ranks from afar. Against the new threat even the uruk hai were outmatched as their numbers began to dwindle.

I fought as hard as I could, sweat pouring down my face, as I turned an uruk hai I hadn't seen elbowed me in the face, I fell to the ground. He didn't have the chance to finish me off however, as Gimli pounced upon him, severing his head.

As I got to my feet, wiping the blood from a cut on my cheek my memory flooded back once again, the worst memory yet.

I could see Boromir, covered in arrows, fallen to his knees as scores of uruk hai dragging Merry and Pippin away, a massive uruk hai made his way towards Boromir.

"Aragorn!" I shouted, but he and the others were too caught up in battle to hear me.

A massive trumpet was heard throughout the forest, as a great horn was blown from within its confines.

"The horn of Gondor!" I shouted, getting to my feet and running in the direction of the sound.

I ran through the trees, past roaming bands of uruk hai who were running about searching for Frodo, no doubt they didn't see me as an immediate threat. I finally saw the hill where upon the other side I could hear Boromir fighting many uruk hai. But before I could reach it I was confronted by a massive gust of wind, I held my ground for several seconds, but was eventually blown onto my back by it's powerful force.

Staggering to my feet I looked up as a massive flying beast landed before me, its skin was black, its teeth yellow. It reminded me of a dragon, but much smaller and more sinister looking, atop its back it bore a single rider, clad in a black robe covered by black armor. The robe enshrouded his form, the armor covered most of his body, and his darkened horned helm concealed his face. Upon his back there laid a huge sword I could only describe as a Zanbato (Massive sword made for taking out mounted enemies in one swing).

"Hello Derek," the rider said, his voice a grisly whisper. "My master has a proposition for you."

**Who is this new villain atop a fel mount? Stay tuned for the exciting conclusion to the Fellowship of the Ring, coming soon, I hope you have enjoyed this tale thus far. The Two Towers Chapters shall be here soon as well. **


	6. The Tenth Nazgul

**Chapter six and the last installment of The Fellowship of the Ring is here. Don't worry, I shall have the second book up soon. Don't forget to review, the more reviews the merrier. **

As the black shape stood before me I drew my sword and kodachi, readying my shield for combat.

"Get back foul beast!" I shouted. "I have no time for you!"

"Please Derek, put away those toys," he hissed at me, jumping down from his horrific mount.

"How do you know my name?" I shouted, never lowering my blade as I spoke.

"In time," he replied. "For now my master, Sauron the Great, has a proposition for you."

"What kind of proposition?" I asked, curious as to how this rider knew my name.

"A trade of sorts, he knows all of your problem, being trapped in this realm that is alien to you. He can return you…and anyone else who came with you back to your world. He asks but one thing in return."

"The ring?" I asked, though I didn't need an answer for it was obvious.

"Of course, he requires the ring to send you back," his voice was really starting to get on my nerves. "Retrieve for him this smallest of things, and he will send all of you back."

I raised my blade up to the rider's throat, he did not flinch the slightest bit.

"How do I know he will even honor his word? After all he is the lord of all evil…literally."

A chuckle escaped the rider's lips, it sounded normal at first, but became a deep guttural "evil villain" laugh before dying away into the wind.

"You must trust the dark lord, as I have come to."

I raised an eyebrow, if he really could send us home, then Clark, and the others wouldn't have to remain in middle earth any longer. We could go home. Yet something in this rider's voice was really bothering me.

"Who are you?" I shouted.

"Derek, Derek, Derek, he hissed, removing his helmet. "Do you not recognize your own friend?"

As he removed his helmet a wave of fear and confusion swept through me, his face was covered with slashes and scars. His ghastly voice was no doubt due to the scar across his throat, his skin had turned a dark gray. His hair was now white, and his eyes red, yet his identity beneath it all was unmistakable.

The black rider was Ben.

"Ben?" I shouted, lowering my sword slightly. "What the heck happened to you?"

Lowering my sword left me wide open, he unslung the massive Zanbato from his back and knocked my legs out from under me, I fell to the ground with a loud thud. When I looked up he had the blade at my throat.

_How can he use a weapon that huge with only one arm, he swung that thing with such speed I couldn't dodge it._ I thought to myself, contemplating what had happened to my friend.

"I am Gothmog (the original name of the Lord of the Balrogs in the Silmarillian), lord of the Nazgul, strongest of the ten riders. I spare you now for my lord bid me to only deliver the message," he said, placing his blade once again upon his back. "I shall await your answer, but be swift about it, the dark lord is not one for patience or impudence." He seemed to trace the scar that extended across his left cheek as he spoke. Mounting his fel steed once again he took to the skies, leaving me still lying down in the dirt.

I laid there for what felt like forever, my oldest friend, Ben, now served the dark lord.

_Looks like he got tortured or something_, I thought. _He must've been brainwashed, that had to be it, it was the only logical explanation. Perhaps I can find a way to…_

And then I realized what I was doing before he came.

"Boromir!" I shouted, racing down the hill, the sounds of battle had dwindled, the horn calls had ceased.

As I came over the hill I saw the corpses of dozens of dead uruk hai, Boromir had been busy while I had been talking with Ben, no…with Gothmog.

Then I saw him, Boromir was on his knees, three arrows were lodged in his chest, at least fifty uruk hai were marching away, I was too late. No doubt they had Merry and Pippin in tow as prisoners but there was little I could do for them. An oversized Orc, _Lurtz_, marched towards Boromir's fallen form, an orcish bow in his hand.

I raced down the hill, rushing towards Lurtz, he was so caught up in Boromir he did not notice me. As he readied to fire another bolt into Boromir at point blank I pounced upon his back, burying my kodachi into his back.

Lurtz roared, the blade hurt him but wasn't enough to kill him, he thrashed back and forth trying to get me. I held onto his neck for dear life as he tried wildly to throw me off. I punched his head at every opportunity I had, but I couldn't reach my sword without losing my grip, eventually though he got a hold of me.

With all his strength the massive uruk hai captain threw me over his shoulder, I smacked into a tree roughly ten feet away back first, the wind knocked out of me.

As I looked up I saw Lurtz withdraw my kodachi from his back and aim it right at me, with all his might he threw it straight at me. I closed my eyes, waiting for the pain of the blade impaling me, a dull thud was all I heard.

As I slowly opened my eyes I saw that he had missed, the blade stuck itself into the tree mere centimeters from my face, I released a long pent up sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness for the will of Galadriel." I whispered silently.

Lurtz was obviously angered that he had missed; drawing his jagged orc blade he made his way over to finish me off.

As he neared me I heard a loud battle cry pierce the air as Aragorn lunged out of a nearby tree, tackling Lurtz and throwing him to the ground. As I recuperated from my blow Aragorn began an intense match against Lurtz, both of them matching each other blow for blow.

Aragorn and Lurtz dueled at first, however Lurtz quickly came in close and grabbed Aragorn by the throat. In retaliation Aragorn quickly drew his elven knife and severed Lurtz's hand. Howling in pain the massive uruk hai fell backwards, just far enough for Aragorn to use his ranger sword to relieve him of his head; Lurtz's body slumped to the ground, dead at last.

As the realization of what had happened finally donned on us, we made our way over to Boromir's body, which was now slumped against a tree.

"Frodo…where is Frodo?" he asked, his voice hoarse and weak.

"We let him go my friend," Aragorn said, taking Boromir's hand.

"Then you did what I could not," he proceeded to tell Aragorn of what transpired between him, Frodo, and me in the forest.

"What hope is there for Gondor now?" He said upon finishing the story. "Without aid, the white city will fail, and the age of men shall end."

"No," I said, leaning down to Boromir. "I won't pretend to remember everything of what's happening, but I shall keep my oath from that night in Lorien. When my paths cross Minas Tirith I shall fight with all I have, and keep the white city from falling."

Boromir smiled, before his eyes became empty, he was dead. Silently Aragorn closed his eyes.

At that moment Legolas and Gimli came upon us, Gimli was covered in much orc blood, Legolas's quiver was empty.

"We have slain many orcs here today," said Legolas solemnly. "Though it seems our skill was more needed here."

"We can't leave him here," Aragorn said. "Yet we cannot bury him for that takes too much time."

"Indeed, the uruks have taken Merry and Pippin," I said, my memory of these events returning to my mind. "We shall place him upon one of our boats, along with the weapons of those he defeated, and let the falls commemorate his body."

They agreed with my assessment, we laid his corpse into one of the elven boats, and let it drift silently down the river, disappearing into the fog as it neared the falls.

"What about Frodo?" asked Gimli. "And Sam is gone as well it seems."

"They are beyond our help now," replied Aragorn.

"So it has all been in vain," Gimli grumbled. "The fellowship has failed."

"No," Aragorn replied, placing his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Not as long as we stay true to each other."

We sheathed our weapons, Legolas gathered as many undamaged arrows as he could find as Aragorn spoke.

"We cannot leave Merry and Pippin to torment and death. It is a long road ahead, we travel light. Let's hunt some orc."

"Gimli and I cheered as we raced after Aragorn, Legolas not far behind us as we ran through the forest towards the endless plains…and orcs that await us upon the other side.

_I may not remember what is to come, but now I must help them even more so than before. They are counting on me, Middle-earth is counting one me, Liz, Alex, Clark…Ben, are all counting on me._

**Well that's it for the first book, will Dunedan ever get his memory back? And what of Sauron's newest servant? Find out when I post the second book, coming soon to a fan fiction site near you. I hope you have enjoyed it thus far. **


	7. Truths and Reunions in Fangorn

**Well here is Book 2 of the adventure, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story for their words and insight, I hope you enjoy the second installment. **

We ran for 3 days, forever on the trail of the uruk hai who had kidnapped Merry and Pippin. I had never run so far for so long without rest in my life, my chest was burning and I had lost all feeling in my legs long ago. After a while we came upon a wide open plain, so flat was it that even I could see the black shapes of the uruk hai far off in the distance, a good day ahead of us.

"Rohan," Aragorn stated. "Home of the horse lords, ruled by King Theodan."

"I heard about this land from Gandalf," I said. "But wasn't there a rumor that they were paying tribute to Mordor by giving up horses for the black riders?"  
"Nay, they would never. I believe that Rohan's defense has become lax and the dark lord took what he could by force."

"Whatever the case," jumped in Legolas. "The uruks advance ahead of us, even if we go all night I doubt we will catch up with them."

"Yet we must rest," said Aragorn. "This does not bode well; I have run farther and swifter and not felt as weary as I do now."

"It's as if a dark will is against us, driving the uruk hai onward while holding us back," said Legolas.

"Saruman's reach has grown long indeed," I said, the others looked at me.

"How do you know it's Saruman?"

"Didn't you see the white hand on their armor?" I said, a little worried that I was the only one who noticed them. "It's the white hand of Saruman, and if I remember my map lessons with Gandalf, we are heading straight in the direction of Isengard."

"Well thought," said Aragorn approvingly. "In our haste even I did not realize that is where we were headed."

That night we rested, I took the first watch, looking over the endless plains of Rohan.

_Rohan, home of the horse lords, why do I get such a sense of foreboding for entering these lands?_

I had nearly dozed off when Aragorn shook me awake to relieve me of the watch.

"The news is not good Aragorn," I said, leaning my ears to the ground. "We have rested well this night, but I fear the Uruks haven't, they are far ahead of us now."

"It was a necessary sacrifice," he replied. "Had we not rested we would have been exhausted when the battle came. You seem troubled by something other than our present situation."

Knowing I could not hide my thoughts from Aragorn I told him. "If only I could remember what occurs, people wouldn't have to get hurt, like Merry, Pippin…like Boromir, I feel so useless."

I felt Aragorn's hand on my shoulder; he seemed to have a smile on his face of wisdom beyond his years.

"You cannot be lost in the past my friend, if you remain in this state then you truly shall be useless to us and yourself. Instead use the skills you have been given, to fight alongside us, not as a prophet of things to come, but as a fellow man."

I could not help but smile as Aragorn shooed me off to bed.

I finally got some sleep, though the presence of shadow and flame was ever present within my dreams.

After hastily eating some lembas bread Galadriel had given us we began our great chase across the plains again.

We ran for hours, knowing we were more than a good day behind the uruks, after awhile Legolas jumped upon a rock, gazing out across the plains.

"I see 103 riders approaching us from afar, the same direction as the uruks."

"Riders of Rohan?" I asked, eager to see if they were friend or foe.

"I believe they are, though I cannot see the banner that they are carrying. Their mounts are great beasts, they shall be upon us soon."

"Well," Gimli added. "We can either run, or wait for them." We all agreed on the latter.

The great host came upon us, yet passed us by as if they had not seen us, agitated by this I jumped atop the rock Legolas had been standing on earlier and shouted. "Yo, Riders of Rohan! What news from the north?"

Immediately every rider checked their steeds and rode around with amazing speed, within seconds we found ourselves surrounded by spears.

A tall man I could only guess as their leader rode up to us, dismounting. He had golden hair, as did most of the men around us, his armor was thick and his shoulders broad.

"What business does an elf, two men and a dwarf have in the Riddermark…speak quickly!" he shouted.

"Tell me your name horse master, and I shall give you mine," said Gimli.

_Gimli not now, _I thought, massaging the bridge of my nose in embarrassment.

"I would cut off your head…dwarf, if it stood but a little higher off the ground."

Legolas set an arrow upon his bow and raised it to the mans neck so fast that the men around us hadn't noticed till he was already in position.

"You would die before your stroke fell," he said, pulling back on his bow.

"Calm down everyone," I said, raising my arms in a friendly gesture.

Fortunately Aragorn stepped in, lowering Legolas's bow and stepping up to the man.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Gloin, Legolas of the woodland realm and this is Dunedan, a comrade of mine from the Dunedain rangers."

The man looked us all over before removing his helmet as a sign of friendship. "I am Eomer, third marshal of the mark, it is an honor to meet you Aragorn, a true legend come to life." He looked at us as he spoke, "And an honor to meet your companions, what are you doing in the Riddermark?"

"We hunt a band of uruk hai westward across these plains, they have taken two of our friends captive. Hobbits they are known as, they would appear as only children to your eyes."

Eomer sighed; I could immediately tell that he did not have good news to tell.

"I'm sorry to report that we came upon the uruks late last night, had you overtaken them you would have become the hunted, we ourselves lost fifteen men and twelve horses against them. We saw none like you describe."

"Is there no hope they live?" I asked, fearful of the answer. "We recently left the haven of Lorien and were ambushed by the uruks shortly afterwards."

"Lorien?!" sputtered Eomer with surprise. "Legends of that foul place have been told by firelight among my people for generations, and of the dark lady that resides there."

"They only tell those tales because they have never seen the lady Galadriel," butted in Gimli, obviously ticked off at Eomer's insulting of the lady. "It is one of the oldest and fairest places in the world, I'll forgive you however for you speak out of ignorance. Were you to actually see her and not claim that she is the fairest then I would have to cut off your head with this axe."

"Then I apologize master dwarf," he said bowing slightly. "Should I ever see her I hope to think the way you do."

Noticing we were getting off topic I buzzed in. "It's possible you missed them, they were wearing the same cloaks as us and you nearly passed us by in broad daylight. "Which way and how far from here did you slay the uruks?"

"Over that rise maybe a league or two," he turned to his men and shouted: "Hasufel, Arod, Lightfoot!" Immediately three horses were brought before us. "I give you these steeds in respect, that you shall return them to Edoras once you are finished, may they lead you to better fortunes than their former masters. Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The mind of the king has been poisoned by the leech Grima Wormtongue. He commanded us to not patrol these lands, yet had we not those uruks would have walked unmolested all the way to Isengard. He may punish me, but I shall return to Edoras to stand against Wormtongue." He turned to Aragorn, "I know you knew King Théoden, yet do not look for friendship for he no longer recognizes friend from foe, not even from his own kin."

With that final word the company rode onward across the plains, leaving us with the three horses.

We divided up the horses amongst us, Aragorn rode atop Arod, Legolas and Gimli rode bareback atop Hasufel, and I rode atop Lightfoot. While I rode atop him, I sensed a great nobility and intelligence from him.

With our new mounts in hand we rode on, towards the smoke forming in the distance, the remains of where Eomer's company had burned the uruks they slew.

We came upon the pyre after only a few hours ride, it was hideously grotesque, and the smell made me want to vomit. Dismounting we searched the piles of corpses, finally I saw a shimmer of silver amongst the blackened orc armor.

"Their elvish belts," whispered Gimli, lowering his head sadly.

I slumped to my knees, I yelled out in anger and frustration. _Damn this curse, if only I had remembered what transpired before we could have saved them, we…_

"Dunedan!" shouted Aragorn, interrupting my self-berating. "Don't…move…"

I immediately froze, afraid of what Aragorn was talking about. He slowly approached me and began to examine the ground beneath me. As I glanced over I realized what he was looking at, next to my feet were what was unmistakably a hobbit foot print.

"They freed themselves here," Aragorn said, leading us around as he explained what the tracks around the battle told him. "They crawled here, on all fours, no doubt to avoid the Rohirrim fighting. And then they raced here into…" he stopped as he realized what he was looking at.

Before us lay a vast forest, it seemed dark within, and nothing could be seen ahead of more than a few feet.

"Fangorn Forest," Gimli whispered. "What madness drove them in there?"

"Whatever that madness was we must follow it as well," I said, mustering up some courage and stepping into the trees. "If they are in there then we must go as well."

The three of them nodded and followed me in, into the dark recesses of Fangorn.

The forest seemed to go on forever, yet never seemed to change; as I entered I felt an odd sense of foreboding, unaware of what was to come.

After a while of walking though the dense trees Legolas ran alongside Aragorn and told him in elvish, "There's something out there."

"What do you see?" I asked back, my hand finding my way to my swords hilt.

"The white wizard approaches," he said, fitting an arrow into his bow.

"Don't let him speak!" whispered Gimli quite loudly. "He will put a spell on us."

"Then we must be quick." I said, lunging out at the spot that Legolas pointed at.

What happened next was so quick I could barely follow it.

I was flung backwards by an invisible force, Legolas's arrows and Gimli's axes were deflected before they could strike the white wizard, and Aragorn's sword became so hot in his hands that he was forced to drop it. As I got up I realized we were now defenseless, staring at a now gray clad old man sitting upon a rock.

"My my what a greeting," he said, he voice seeming to reverberate as he spoke.

"Who are you?" Aragorn asked.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young hobbits. Indeed they passed this way yesterday. They met someone they did not expect, does that comfort you?"

Needless to say I was as confused as possible, so I finally stepped a little closer to the man and said quite loudly. "Who are you? Show Yourself!"

He stepped out of the blinding light, revealing his face to us, almost in instinct I fell to my knees, tears filling my eyes.

"Gandalf! Gandalf is that really you?" I shouted, finally getting to my feet and rushing up, giving the old man a powerful hug.

He let out the grandfatherly laugh I remembered from Rivendale; as I pulled back he spoke.

"It is good to see you as well Dunedan, my haven't you grown since we last met, not vertically, but inwardly. How is it that you did not know of my coming? I thought that you remembered all of these events."

I lowered my head solemnly, "Alas, I was cursed by the balrog when it struck me down in Moria. I cannot remember anything until after it has already occurred."

"Ah, the demon of the ancient world," he said, stroking his beard. "I bested him, we fell together but there was a mighty lake beneath Moria in forgotten parts not ventured into even by Durin's folk. There in the lowest dungeon on the highest peak I grappled with him. His fire was quenched and he became a creature of slime, but as we fought his wrath sprang his fires anew."

"You bested him?"

"Yes, after days of fighting I threw him down and smote his ruin upon the mountainside, then, I passed down roads few have seen and returned to tell. But I was sent back, for my task is not yet finished. I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide. I am Gandalf the white, but black is mightier still." (One of my all time favorite quotes from the book).

I could not help but feel awed at his presence, though he was clad in grey cloaks I could see a shimmer of white beneath it.

Legolas knelt before Gandalf, a look of guilt upon his face.

"Forgive me, we mistook you for Sauruman.

"I am Sauruman," Gandalf replied slowly. "Or rather Sauruman as he should have been."

After a few moments Aragorn finally spoke up.

"What of Merry and Pippin?"

"They are safe, their coming to Fangorn was no accident, nor was it a small event. Their coming is as the falling of the first few pebbles before the great avalanche. The ents are going to wake up, and find that they are strong."

"Well that's good news," said Gimli, turning his head towards a nodding Legolas.

"Ents?" I asked. "The Sheppard of the trees? But I thought they were just legends."

"All legends have basis in truth young Dunedan. Now we must be off."

"Off to where?"

"To Edoras, all is not well in Rohan," Gandalf continued. "They must prepare for war, but as long as the kings mind is trapped by Saruman this will not happen. We must ride for Edoras."

We made our way back out into the forest where our steeds were waiting for us, Gandalf let out a long sharp whistle, which echoed out across the plains before dying out.

A swift white steed immediately came riding up over the wide hills, with such haste that I could scarcely follow its movement.

"That is one of the mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell," said Legolas, his voice filled with awe.

"The lord of all horses, and my closest friend, Shadowfax," said Gandalf as the horse approached and nuzzled him softly. Our horses seemed humbled while in his presence, they bowed their heads as he came, Lightfoot approached and they seem to speak to one another.

With our steeds gathered we rode with all haste towards Edoras, I could see the shine of the golden hall miles before we actually approached the gates of the city, there were no guards present to halt our approach to the kings hall.

**Wont be too long until Helms Deep, I'll try to update fast.**


	8. Encounters in the Golden Hall

**I'm grateful to all the people who review my story and loyal readers who await my chapters patiently. Sorry its been taking a little longer but I assure you that each chapter will come out no later than two weeks apart. The golden hall awaits our heroes, enjoy. **

The people seemed saddened as we walked past the assortment of wooden houses and buildings. They watched us pass by, yet for the most part ignored our presence completely.

"You would find more cheer in a graveyard," Gimli muttered as we passed through.

We finally made it up the stairs of the golden hall, we were immediately stopped by a host of Rohan soldiers, one of them stepped forward.

"I am Hama, door steward of the king; I cannot let you pass through so well armed Gandalf Greyhame. By the orders of…Grima Wormtongue, you must leave your weapons here."

Everyone agreed silently, Gimli hesitantly giving up his axe, Legolas unsheathed his long elven knife, and handed them his bow and quiver. Aragorn laid his ranger sword against the wall.

Grumbling I unlatched my katana and kodachi sheaths, laying them by Aragorn's, unstrapping my shield from my arm I laid it down as well, Elrond's bow atop my back was the last to go. Gandalf handed Glamdring over as well. By the time we were all done we were devoid of any weapons, save for Gandalf's staff.

"Your staff too," he said, holding out his arms.

"There's a difference between being cautious and being rude," Gandalf said, smiling lightly. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick?"

"A staff is more than a walking stick in the hands of a wizard," Hama replied. "And we have been told explicitly by the ambassador to take your staff."

"Ambassador? What ambassador?"

Hama relieved Gandalf of his staff, opening the door to permit us passage. As we entered he laid the staff against the wall on the inside of the door.

We entered hesitantly, the doors closed behind us as we approached the king's throne, quite a ways from the door.

"The courtesy of your hall has somewhat lessoned of late, Théoden king," Gandalf said, the old king sat hunched over in his throne, looking as if he had lived two hundred winters.

As we walked in the guards and shield maidens watched us. I glanced over at the shield maidens; they all had golden yellow hair, save for one whose hair seemed to be that of a black waterfall down her back.

_Is that?_

Yet as I thought, I noticed a group of raggedy looking men followed us with dark looks in their eyes and evil smirks upon their lips. Standing to the right of the king was a scrawny looking man in a black robe, no doubt Grima. On the left stood a man in dark armor.

_Ben, the "ambassador."_

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow?" asked the king, his voice sounded hoarse and broken.

"An honest question my liege, late is the hour in which this…conjuror chooses to appear. He comes with ill news no doubt; ill news is an ill guest."

"And his companions aren't much better," Gothmog answered. "Derek, the great Dunedain ranger," his voice was oozing sarcasm. "Come to save the good king I suppose?"

One of the shield maidens perked up her head as he spoke, watching what was transpiring.

He walked up to me, putting his face mere inches from mine. "I may not know the rings location, but you do," he whispered in my ear. "What is your answer to my proposition?"

My mind raced, considering if we truly could get home, yet what would befall this world if we did, however after a moment I had thought everything through.

The next thing Gothmog knew he was flat on his back, a red mark was swelling on his cheek, I rubbed my fist in pain.

"I say no to your proposition and any other proposition the dark lord may have for me! You say that Sauron can send us back with what you seek, yet I will not sell out an entire world just for some chance of returning to my own." I could feel myself panting heavily as I spoke.

"Fool," Gothmog hissed at me. "Kill them!"

The raggedy wild men charged at us, but though they had greater numbers they had not the will to withstand us.

Aragorn and Gimli grappled with two each, while Legolas's well placed kicks flattened a third. I myself delivered a roundhouse kick to a fourth bearing down on me, before a fifth grabbed me from behind.

Gothmog was snickering as we fought, though his laughter died as he soon noticed his dwindling numbers. I threw the one that had grabbed me over my shoulder; a good kick to the head rendered him unconscious.

Finally only Gothmog remained, he reached to pull his sword from his back, looking to strike me with it.

Gandalf's hand suddenly whipped towards the wall, instantly his staff flew across the room as if by an unseen force and back into his waiting hands. Before Gothmog could even move Gandalf delivered a sharp blow to his gut followed by another blow to his knees, Gothmog keeled over in pain.

"Keep your foul tongues behind your teeth; I have not passed through fire and death to banter creed words with witless worms."

"This isn't over, old man," Gothmog hissed. "You always did hide behind greater men Derek," he said to me before a black fog consumed him, when it cleared he was gone.

Grima was on the ground cowering, Gimli's foot was pressed on his chest, preventing him from standing; the other goons were unconscious around him.

Gandalf approached the throne, staff in had, aiming it at Théoden.

"I release you, from his spell," he said, closing his eyes as he spoke.

At first I smiled, however the king began to softly laugh, which turned into a full blown cackle. He spoke with a fel voice, the same voice I had heard when Charadras had almost fallen atop us, the voice of Saruman.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey."

Gandalf just looked at him, and swiftly threw aside his grey cloak, revealing himself to be clad all in white. Théoden flew backwards into his throne, at the same time I felt a pressure on my head, I collapsed to my knees.

"I will draw you Saruman as poison is drawn from a wound," he thrust his staff towards Théoden again; my mind reeled at the same time, as if I was feeling what Gandalf was doing.

_No_, screamed a dark voice in my mind that I recognized as the Balrog's. _I will not go!_

"Begone!" shouted Gandalf, thrusting his staff towards Théoden a final time, the old king slouched in his chair, not in pain, but as if he had been released of a heavy burden.

I flew back as well, landing on the ground, the pressure on my head was gone, Legolas bent over to help me up.

As I looked up I saw Théoden appear to grow younger before my eyes, only the leechcraft of Grima made him think that he was old when he was still a strong king. A shield maiden with flowing gold hair rushed to his side.

"Are you alright Dunedan?" Legolas asked.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," I responded.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said almost simultaneously.

As I got to my feet I smiled and hugged Legolas heartily.

The balrog was gone from my mind.

My memory was back, I remembered everything.

_Only one who is stronger than the balrog can break the curse_, Gandalf had defeated it, I guess the ladies prediction had come true.

With the kings recovery Grima fled, no doubt back to Saruman. Eomer, who had been imprisoned for betraying Grima, was released from the dungeon. The saddest news of all was that of Théoden's son's death, Theodred.

We all attended the funeral, as the boy's body, broken by orcs in battle, was lain to rest in a tomb just outside Edoras. Once the funeral was over I went before the king, his guards and shield maidens were behind him.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss my lord," I said, trying to use my regained knowledge to comfort him. "No parent should ever have to bury their child."

"You appear to be young Dunedan," the king replied his voice was no longer hoarse, but deep and full of strength. "Yet your speech shows you have wisdom beyond your years."

I bowed accordingly, "Thank you sire, though I have one question, who is that shield maiden with the raven hair?"

"Her? We call her Elizabetha; she came here several months ago. At first we thought her a spy of the enemy; however Eowyn vouched that she could tell she was a good person, so she has become one of my shield maidens over since."

"May I speak with her?"

"Of course."

I walked up to the girl; her head was hung low, not looking at me. Her eyes appeared saddened, as if she had lost all hope.

"Liz…is that you?"

Immediately her face lit up, she shot her eyes up at me, locking hers with mine.

"Derek! It really is you! I thought I'd never see anyone I knew ever again!" she shouted, lunging at me and hugging me intently

"It's…nice….to see…you too," I stuttered, her hug was so strong it was crushing me. Once I recovered I returned the hug, albeit softer.

"Wow Derek, look at you!" she chuckled; her eyes were no longer saddened, but happy. "You've changed."

I returned the laugh. "Not as much as you look at you," I said, motioning towards her. "You let your hair grow, and that shield maiden gown looks most fair upon you."

"_Most fair upon you?" what was I thinking?_

"Come, they're planning to discuss the war inside, we can catch up on each other later" I followed her and the other maidens inside as Gandalf, Théoden, and the others were sitting within the great hall.

"You must fight my king," Gandalf said, apprising him of Saruman's intent on destroying Rohan. "Ride out and lure him away from the women and children."

"I will not risk open war upon my people," Théoden replied, the weight of this war was bearing down on him.

"Open was is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn said, puffing several times in his pipe.

"Last I checked, Théoden, not Aragorn was king of Rohan," Théoden said, turning his attention to Aragorn.

"What if we rode out across the open plains?" I asked, throwing around ideas. "We have a thousand good men here; riders on the open field have an advantage to those on foot."

"That is a good plan," Gandalf said to me. "However we may need more. The marshal Erkenbrand and his men were scattered across the Riddermark, they must be gathered."

"I can think of none swifter than Shadowfax," I said, knowing where Gandalf was going with this."

I followed Gandalf as we headed out towards the open meadows outside Edoras where Shadowfax waited.

"We must be swift, the enemy draws close, 300 lives of men I have walked this earth and now, I don't have enough time."

"We shall not fail Gandalf, Rohan shall stand fast."

"For all our sakes I hope you are right, look for my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn look to the east."

"Gandalf what are you…" but before I could finish he had ridden off, beyond the distance of hearing me.

_How could he know when to come? He doesn't even know where we'll be in five days._

We prepared to leave Edoras, the men gathering their steeds and weapons for war, the civilians were retreating to the fortress of Dunharrow.

"You ride with us?" I asked Liz, noticing she had pulled up alongside us on her horse.

"I am a shield maiden of Rohan now Dunedan," I had told her to call me Derek in public from now on. "I ride with my king."

"Okay, but stay close to me, I'll keep you safe."

I saw her blush at this, though she tried to hide it. Finally we set forth from Rohan, one thousand men strong, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, and Eomer rode with us as we went onward to war.

**Helm's Deep is coming up next, coming soon to a Fanfiction site near you. I'll try not to keep you waiting too long**


	9. Helms Deep

**Helms Deep is finally here, I hated how short it was in the book so I hope I didn't use TOO much detail lol. Read and review and tell me what you think of it. Enjoy the battle.**

We rode to the fords of Isen, where Théoden's son had been killed and Saruman's uruk hai had besieged most of Rohans troops. As we approached the small river I could see the bodies of many men and even more uruk hai, Liz gasped as we entered sight of the terrible scene.

A rohirrim soldier approached the king, kneeling before him accordingly.

"Tis a good sight to see you sire, however I am afraid that you come too late and with too few. A vast army marches this way, made up of uruk hai, orcs, and wild men from Dunland."

"How many?" asked the king.

"Ten thousand strong at least."

The king's face turned pale, we had come with little over a thousand troops, now it seemed we were outnumbered ten to one.

"There is but one course remaining to us then. We must take shelter within helms deep, and make our stand."

The soldier ran back to inform the fellow rohirrim survivors, as we began to head south, smoke was rising from Isengard as we rode.

"They burn as they go," said Théoden to me, watching the flames. "The Westfold burns."

"Homes can be rebuilt sire, crops can be replanted, for now you must think of your people, where they burn was long ago evacuated," I said as we rode southward.

I had always been fascinated with the battle of helms deep, but no tale or movie production could have prepared me for the sight of finally seeing it for real.

It was nestled in a canyon, it had an outer dike which spanned the distance, however there was a mighty hole in it, no doubt from a past war. Behind the dike arose another wall, the Deeping Wall, from which no enemy had ever penetrated. As we entered we met the guard of helms deep, a little over three hundred, they welcomed us as we passed by.

I saw Aragorn head down to the armory in preparation, Eowyn followed, it was hard to watch her attempts to tell Aragorn how she felt, when I knew he did not feel the same. Before I could think anymore on the subject however Liz walked up to me.

"So Dunedan, spill, what has happened to you and how the heck did we get here?"

I proceeded to tell her of what had happened, from my arrival to Galadriel's warning to Ben's betrayal. The one upside was she was relieved to hear that Clark was safe and resting in Rivendale.

"But if Ben has turned, then what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, but since he is the new leader of the nazgul, then I will probably have to fight him eventually."

"I still can't believe that armored monster in Théoden's hall was Ben, and I didn't even realize it."

"I barely recognized him when I first saw him at Amon Hen, but it is without a doubt Ben."

As we spoke, Legolas, who had heard our conversation, came by and sat beside us.

"Do not worry lady Elizabetha, I have seen others tainted by the dark lords will only to break his power, I'm sure that your friend will be alright. Dunedan has proven himself time and again in battle, if anyone can free your friend it is he."

Liz nodded to Legolas, thanking him for his kind words. Gimli, feeling left out, came by as well.

"So this is the Liz you've been going on and on about since Moria," he said, an eerie smile creeping onto his lips.

"Gimli…don't," I said, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"In Moria he told us all about you whether we wanted to hear it or not. O, she is the greatest beauty this world has ever seen, o her wonder surpasses that of the elves, O---mmmph!"

Before Gimli could continue I shoved my hand over his mouth.

"Could you excuse us a moment please?" I said, dragging Gimli over behind a nearby wall. "What the heck are you doing?"

"What? Is it so bad to tell the woman you love how you feel about her laddy?"

"It does seem odd that you haven't told her," I jumped a foot as Legolas appeared behind me, that's elf sneakiness for you.

"You too Legolas?"

Legolas only answered with a simple nod.

"Well….I…..you don't…..ugh," my feelings of embarrassment resurfaced after so long. It felt like I was back at home with my brothers pestering me again.

"I'm just saying," said Legolas. "We're about to go into a massive battle, if you have anything to tell her, now is the time."

Gimli nodded in agreement, before the two of them followed Aragorn into the armory.

"What was that about?" asked Liz, I jumped again, not seeing her till she spoke.

"O nothing, just some Man to elf to dwarf talk."

Liz chuckled at my joke, I could feel my cheeks reddening.

_To tell or not to tell_, kept running through my head as I thought.

"I've got to….um…..go to the armory!" I shouted, racing past Liz, following the others down below, fortunately she didn't follow.

The armory was stocked well for a long siege, as I rummaged through it I look for as much armor as I could wear without hampering my fighting. What first caught my eye was a mail shirt, it shimmered gold and stretched across my chest as well as my arms. A simple mail coif was all that I took for head protection, as well as a few plate arm and shoulder guards.

As I returned to the entrance to the armory I chuckled to see Gimli attempting to wear a mail shirt that was at least twice his size.

"It's a little tight across the chest," he said, as I walked by him up the stairs.

By the time that I came out of the armory it was almost nightfall.

Picking up a nearby crate from the armory I placed it near one of the battlements where Legolas, Gimli, and I would be fighting.

"What's that for," Eomer asked.

"You'll see," was all I said before a massive horn blast echoed throughout the canyon.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas said as we rushed to the battlements to see what it was.

An army of elves marched towards the gates, led by none other than Haldir from Lorien; he had at least three hundred strong behind him.

The king granted him passage and his men assembled in the Hornburg courtyard as we rushed down to greet them.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendale, an alliance once existed between elves and men, long ago we fought and died together, we come to honor that allegiance."

Aragorn rushed down, welcoming Haldir in elvish, he embraced his comrade in battle. "You are most welcome."

Surprised that there would be elves in Helms Deep I approached Haldir.

"How did you know to come?"

"Ah it was thanks to this young man here that Elrond decided to send you some last aid before we move to the gray havens." He motioned to an elf beside him.

The archer removed his helmet to reveal that he was in fact not an elf, but a man.

"Clark!" I shouted, shaking his hand. "What are you doing here? I thought that you were in Rivendale!"

"Please, you didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, and I remembered the movies well enough to know that you needed help." As he finished Liz came running up, she hugged Clark briefly and they parted. "Hey! I see that you found Liz, congratulations Derek."

The elves positioned themselves along the battlements, Clark had apparently studied the art of archery during his months in Rivendale, as the battle neared I went to Liz, who was standing in the rain outside the great hall.

"You know most of the women and children have been taken into the caves," I said to her. "I want you to go with them."

"What?" she said, appalled at what I was asking her. "What about you? I can fight as well."

"I'm sure you can, but Eowyn will need help taking care of so many in the caves, and…I don't want you to get hurt."

Liz seemed calmed that I was thinking of her, yet she did not back down. "I am staying here to fight with you."

"I'm sorry," I said saddened. "I should have told you this in our world, it's kind of sad that it took being sent to another world for me to get the courage to tell you but…I care for you more than…anything, and I won't let you get hurt."

I embraced her and we shared our first kiss, my whole body had gone numb, mainly due to the freezing rain as well as the fact it took me several moments to realize what I was doing.

When we parted Liz looked into my eyes again, "I'm still fighting," she said.

"I'm sorry," I replied sadly. "I can't let you do that." I snapped my fingers, motioning for two guards to come. "Take her down to the caves with the others, and make sure she stays there."

The two guards motioned for her to follow, when Liz tried to run between them, they softly grabbed her and lead her down into the caves.

"Derek!" she shouted as I turned and walked up the battlements, tears forming in my eyes.

I wiped away my tears, picking up the crate I had taken earlier and carried it onto the battlements as Legolas and Gimli were talking.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli grunted, talking about how the wall before him was so tall he could not see over it.

"Shall I describe it to you," Legolas said, looking over at the thousands of uruk hai and wild men approaching. "Or would you like me to find you a box?"

"No need master Legolas," I said, laying the crate down in front of Gimli. "I have already found one."

Gimli and Legolas just looked at me with blank faces, until Gimli burst out laughing, Legolas gave a light chuckle.

"Dunedan I am in your debt," Gimli said, as we all turned our attention to the rising black tide pouring our way.

The uruk hai stood before the walls, the outer dike had been evacuated due to the inability to defend it with such a great breach upon it. Under Aragorn's orders we all raised and set our bows, trained at their army.

I was not as fearful as I had been before, with the guards and troops we brought from Edoras we had a good fifteen hundred men strong, with Clark's reinforcements from Rivendale we had close to two thousand.

_Better than they had in the movie AND the books_ I thought to myself with a slight chuckle.

Suddenly without orders an arrow flew across the gap between us, striking an uruk hai in the throat, it fell over dead.

I turned swiftly to see an old man, having fired his bow because he couldn't hold the arrow in place any longer.

"Nice shot," I whispered to Legolas. "He couldn't have shot better if he tried."

This death sent a blood rage through the uruk hai, seeing the death of one of their own they roared, charging full steed towards us and the waiting defenders.

Aragorn shouted in elvish, "Release arrows," and our hale of death fell upon the uruk hai and wild men. The arrows struck home, killing many, yet many more rushed to take their places.

I slew at least a dozen with my arrows before they came too close, drawing my weapons I prepared for their advance.

"Ladders!" I shouted as the wild men brought forth crude ladders they had been crafting in secret.

Uruk hai beyond count began to scale the wall, attempting to cause as much chaos at the top as possible to permit more to follow them, within minutes the outer wall was crawling with them.

I swung my sword around, lopping off the head of two nearby uruk hai, sticking my kodachi into a third as I turned. I continued fighting, smashing my shield into the face of a wild man who had attempted to sneak up behind me, the blow sent him flying over the battlements.

"Legolas!" shouted Gimli. "Got two already."

"I'm on 17," Legolas responded.

"16 here master Legolas," I remarked. "Best keep it up or I may pass you."

The battle intensified, I could see our men hard pressed to hold them at bay. Rushing to the end of the battlements to Haldir and Clark's side to help them deal with their numbers.

"Haldir, Clark, tell your men to aim at the battlement and fire when I give the command!"

"Are you mad Dunedan?" remarked Haldir. "We shall hit our own men!"

"Wait for my signal," I shouted, heading back to Aragorn.

"Aragorn, order everyone to drop to the ground."

"For what purpose?"

"Please, trust me, just do it."

"Everybody get down!" Aragorn shouted, everyone complied and fell to their stomachs, the uruk hai moved in for the kill.

"Now Clark!" I shouted, dropping to the ground as well.

A hail of arrows streamed across the battlements, cutting down anything and everything still on it's feet, after several volleys the battlements were clear of the uruk hai, however more began to scale the ladders.

Everyone got to their feet and continued fighting; however the uruk hai had lost their number advantage upon the walls.

That's when I saw a rather large uruk hai running through the mobs towards us, he had a large metal orb upon his back.

_A bomb_

I immediately began to fire my bow, striking him in the chest, Legolas appeared to have seen him as well and fired two into its shoulders, however the monster kept running.

"Crap," I said aloud. "Jump!" I leaped from the wall along with several others, landing on the inner side, just as the Deeping wall exploded.

Recovering from my fall I looked up, fear struck me as I gazed upon the Deeping wall. There was a massive breach blown out of it, and worst of all Aragorn had been thrown off and was barely staggering to his feet as a massive uruk hai and wild men force charged towards him.

"Aragorn!" I shouted at the same time as Gimli, who had leaped from what remained of the wall to buy Aragorn enough time to get up. I rushed in, cutting them down as Aragorn got to his feet.

"Release arrows!" Aragorn shouted at the several dozen archers who stood poised to aim at the walls breach. Clark was among them, and they unleashed their arrows upon the army.

"Down," I said quickly to Gimli, pulling him down into a rather large puddle as the arrows rained over us, cutting down the troops that had already poured through the wall, however more came still.

The elves, along with Eomer, Gimli, Aragorn, and myself smashed into the enemy's lines, slashing through anyone who attempted to breach the wall.

Needless to say we were eventually pushed back, many elves fell that day, and I mourned for each one of them. As the rising tide of enemies swept through our ranks I was separated from Eomer and Gimli, they were pushed toward the caves to make their stand there. Clark, Aragorn, and myself fought them tooth and nail; Aragorn's ranger sword and my own rang together as we cut a swathe through any that dare approach us. Clark fought alongside us, having apparently become proficient with elvish long blades. After what felt like an eternity and pools of orc blood we heard a voice call out from the high battlements.

"Aragorn!" cried king Théoden who had been surveying the battle from above. "Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

"Back to the keep!" he shouted, the rohan and elf soldiers began a hasty retreat. I looked across the battlefield, Gimli and Eomer had survived their stand at the caves beneath Helms deep and pushed the enemy back from that location. However Gimli was so enthusiastic of battle that it took two elves and Eomer to drag him towards the keep and force him to retreat.

I gazed across the field, many elves and rohirrim were trapped amongst the battle, yet as I gazed up at what remained of the western battlements I saw a lone elf, fighting to delay the enemy.

_Haldir_

Remembering the fate of Haldir I rushed through the uruk hai ranks, they slashed at me and attempted to bar my path, yet I cut down any who stood against me. As I neared the steps leading up to the wall I narrowly avoided an orc who kamikazied himself off the wall in an attempt to tackle me. I rushed up the stairs just as a single massive uruk hai slashed Haldir in the side.

"Haldir!" I shouted, rushing towards him.

Haldir saw me, and as he gazed into my eyes he did not see an uruk captain raising his blade behind him, and bring it down.

The blade of the uruk captain met with my own, mere inches before it would have cleaved Haldir's back in two.

"Not this time," I said silently as the uruk roared in my face. I parried his blade to the side, and impaled his neck with my kodachi, he gurgled black blood before collapsing to the ground. With the uruk dead I rushed over to Haldir's wounded yet still living form.

"Run," he whispered, obviously in pain. "Return to the keep, this wall will be overrun within moments."

"I will run," I responded, putting Haldir's arm around my neck as I helped him to his feet. "And you shall run with me…or shuffle as fast as you can."

With Haldir in tow I made my way to the steps, only to find them crawling with uruks, the guards who had been at the bottom when I had ascended to save Haldir were dead or had retreated.

"Wrong way," I said, rushing back to the other side.

The uruks enclosed us, trapping us on the rear end of the battlement.

"I'm sorry Dunedan," coughed Haldir.

"For what? Forcing me to use a slightly more dramatic exit?" I responded with a chuckle, using the same way to escape that Aragorn had in the film.

With Haldir leaning against my shoulder, his arm around my neck, I lunged at the nearest ladder, holding on as it fell over, flattening several wild men as it did.

The enraged orcs marched down the stairs and gave chase behind me; however by the time they had caught up with me we had safely made it within the protective confines of the keep…for the moment.

Upon the causeway the battle did not go well, the orcs had brought a battering ram with them, and as I hefted Haldir into the reinforced side gate, the main entrance buckled under their assault.

Once Haldir had been carried into the caves to rest I made my way to the entrance, to find dozens of men hacking away at any orc who dared stick his head in the opening made by the ram.

I joined them, slashing at them as they poked their head inside.

"Hold them!" king Théoden shouted, cradling his wounded shoulder from when he had joined the gates defense.

"How long do you need?" asked Aragorn, who had been among the men fighting.

"As long as you can give me."

Aragorn nodded, motioning to Gimli, Eomer and myself we moved towards a back door, leading to a ledge across from the causeway. Looking around the corner I could see the army. Though we had killed so many I still could not see the end of their lines, dozens had already poured onto the causeway. Looking at the distance between our ledge and the causeway made me queasy; I had never jumped that far in my life.

"Come on we can take em," said Gimli, readying his axe for battle.

"It is a long way," Aragorn said, looking at the dwarf doubtfully.

Gimli took one more look at the distance, he hesitantly spoke.

"Toss me."

Aragorn and I looked at him in amazement. "What?" asked Aragorn.

"I canna jump the distance you'll have to toss me!"

Giving a small smirk we went to grab Gimli, Gimli stopped us briefly.

"Uh…don't tell the elf."

"Not a word," Aragorn responded.

Gimli's face immediately turned towards mine, a look of annoyance on his face.

I threw my arms up in defeat, "alright alright I won't tell him, sheesh."

Gimli, seeming satisfied, permitted Aragorn and I to toss him into the uruk hai and wild men ranks, he scattered them as he swung his axe about.

"So much for not tossing dwarves," I said. Aragorn and I chuckled as we leapt across the gap to the causeway, Eomer close behind.

The uruks could not withstand us in such a confined space; we slashed them aside, keeping them from the door while Théoden and his men made makeshift repairs.

Their numbers seemed endless, yet without room to maneuver a simple kick was enough to throw them from the causeway to the ground far below. After several agonizing moments of this the uruk hai and wild men who had survived fled back down the causeway, regrouping for another charge.

"None can withstand our blades!" Eomer shouted, holding his shimmering sword high above him.

Unfortunately in his sureness he did not notice several of the enemy's corpses getting to their feet. In the confusion of the uruks retreat many had simply lain on the ground playing possum, over a dozen jumped to their feet and attacked.

"Eomer!" I shouted, warning him of the impending attack, he scarcely got his blade up in time to parry the blow.

As I turned another uruk I had thought dead swung his blade at me, I succeeded in dodging the blade itself, yet his fist followed through, smashing into my face. Blood flew from my mouth as his metal gauntlets stuck me. He stood over my form to finish me off; however Eomer impaled him from behind before he could succeed.

"All of you get out of there!" Théoden shouted as they finished shoring up the door as best as they could, however I could see no escape in sight. The uruks charged again, playing on our weakness since we were already in combat with the uruks and wild men that had played dead.

"Aragorn!" shouted Legolas from atop the keeps parapet. He threw down a rope for him to grab onto.

"You first Dunedan," Aragorn said, slashing away several more orcs, kicking another over the side.

"No," I said, not willing to leave him behind. "Grab Gimli and go first, I can last down here with Eomer until you can throw down another.

Aragorn nodded, holding onto Gimli they grabbed the rope, beginning their slow ascent as Legolas hefted them up the wall.

The uruks quickly swarmed around us, Eomer and I knocked any over the side who came near us, and the unlucky ones met our swords. Despite our prowess we were quickly surrounded, and Aragorn was not yet at the top yet.

"It will be an honor to die beside you Dunedan," said Eomer, the uruks drawing ever closer.

"Well I hope we don't have to die just yet," I responded, looking left and right for a way out.

As they drew closer a hail of arrows rained down from the parapets giving us some breathing space, two consecutive ropes dropped down to greet us.

As I looked up I saw Clark standing atop the wall, he and several elves held the ropes.

"Come on Derek! Unless you want to stay with your new friends."

Eomer had already started to climb, figuring I wouldn't want to stay I leapt onto the rope, as the uruks charged once more.

By the time Clark and his friends had pulled Eomer and I to safety the wild men and uruks had brought forth mighty ballistae, which they were using to shoot ropes connected to ladders filled with troops to the higher parapets.

As the first wave of ladders crashed into the wall I realized all hope was lost. They overran the wall in a matter of minutes, forcing us back towards the keep.

"Hurry! Shouted Théoden. "Inside, get them inside."

"Into the keep!" shouted various soldiers as what remained of our men raced back into the hornburg keep. As I closed the door I could see the gates below give way, allowing hundreds more of them to surge forth into our defenses, I slammed the door swiftly.

"Lets get some barricades against this door!" I shouted as I turned around. "We need to make sure to…."

Before I could finish I felt a hand strike me, I fell to the ground flat on my face, turning about to see who it was.

Liz stood over me, cradling her hand as if she was preparing to strike me again.

"Derek how could you just leave me like that!" she shouted as I got to my feet. I could feel my face turned red as the rohirrim soldiers, as well as the fellowship, were watching us while they piled various items against the door.

"I…I told you Liz, to..."

"I don't care if you did it to protect me! Do you know how worried I was…that you or Clark might have died…that…" before she finished she lowered her head, I thought I could see tears.

I walked up to her, lifting her head gently.

"I'm sorry about what I did, but I swear I shall not leave your side now. The enemy has us cornered, and though I'd like you to flee down the mountain pass with the other women and children, I know you won't."

"Darn straight I won't!" she said, her eyes now clear of tears.

"Don't worry," I replied, embracing her. "I won't let them hurt you."

Liz returned the hug, replying. "What makes you think I need you?

I rose an eyebrow at her, she laughed quite loudly. "I guess that makes you my knight in shining armor."

"The enemy will bring their battering ram soon," Aragorn said, placing a heavy table against the door. "When that happens I fear that even these doors will not hold."

I nodded, helping Aragorn to barricade the door; Liz assisted me while Clark tended to his wounded elvish comrades.

Haldir had survived, and the elf survivors were planning to retreat through the mountain pass to protect the women and children, eventually they would make their way back to Rivendale and Lorien. Only the rohirrim soldiers wished to remain behind.

"Are you going too Clark?" I asked him several hours later.

"According to my obligations to Elrond I probably should," he said, sighing heavily. "However I cannot in good conscious leave you here, I'll stand along side you.

"So much death…" I heard Théoden mutter to himself, turning towards Aragorn. "What can men do against such reckless hate?" I could only assume he meant the constant attacks of the uruk hai, attempting to get in without rest.

"Ride out with me," Aragorn whispered after several silent moments, I could see him staring at a nearby window.

"What?"

"Ride out and meet them!"

"For death and Glory?"

"For Rohan, for your people."

"The sun is rising," Gimli said solemnly.

"Sunrise is ever the hope of man," I said, stepping forward. "These uruks and even the wild men may be able to walk in sunlight, yet sunrise brings hope."

It was then that I remembered Gandalf's words. _Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day, at dawn, look to the east._

I smiled at myself; Gandalf knew this would happen all along. I wonder what else he knows.

After a moment Théoden finally responded. "Yes…yes, the horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time."

"YES!" shouted Gimli, heading to the tower where the horn was perched.

Théoden approached Aragorn and I, laying a hand on our shoulders.

"Let this be the hour, when we draw our swords together."

Eomer drew his sword, we all followed suit, intertwining them (Three musketeer style) upon the stone ground.

Aragorn and I smiled, retrieving our steeds from the stables within the keep we made our way into the hall. We had lost many men, yet 100 horses we had for the charge ahead, any men who did not have a horse remained behind to cover the women and children.

Liz came up to me, forcing me to do a double take. She was clad in full rohirrim body armor; her hair could scarcely be seen beneath her helm. In her left hand shone a blade of Rohan, of masterful craftsmanship.

"There are not enough horses for everyone," I said, hoping to dissuade her from coming.

"Then I shall ride side saddle with someone, know anyone in particular?" she asked, smirking at me as she spoke.

I only responded with a smile, behind her I could see Clark and Gimli making fake kissing motions behind her. No doubt Clark had taught him some "modern" ideas while they fought together. Legolas was shaking his head, massaging the bridge of his nose, obviously embarrassed.

Atop our horses I was behind the king, Liz sat behind me, clinging to my waist to hang on. As we waited we could see the door hinges buckle with each swing of the battering ram, it would not last much longer.

"Fel deeds awake," Théoden began.

Another swing, the door cracked slightly.

"Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn!"

A final swing blew the door open, at the same time Gimli, atop the tower, let loose a mighty blast from the horn of Helm.

The blast was immense; the very air about us seemed to vibrate with its sound, the orcs that had broken through the door backed off slightly, fearful of the sound.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Shouted king Théoden, as we all charged through the ruined gates.

The uruks were so compacted from attempting to break down the door, that it took little effort to run them down. The few that were not trampled by our steeds were cut to pieces by our blades. King Théoden led the charge, Aragorn, and I riding up behind him. Liz held onto my waist for dear life, using her left hand to slice away any uruks who attempted to stop us; I dealt with any on our right.

Clark led Legolas, and the remaining rohirrim behind us, using his elven blade to cut through the enemy ranks. As we charged down the causeway the uruks either jumped in fear or were thrown from the ledge, none survived.

At last we were among the orcs and wild men, their numbers were still far greater than our own; within moments we were surrounded, forming a circle of defense.

"Legolas!" I shouted. "Which way lies east?"

Legolas pointed east, awe filled his eyes, I swiftly turned to see what he was looking at, though I already knew.

A white steed stood atop the hill, the white wizard had returned as the sun continued to rise behind him; I could see another shape beside him.

"The white wizard!" shouted Théoden. "The white wizard and Erkenbrand ride to our aid."

Indeed it was Erkenbrand, followed by two thousand strong behind him, led on by Gandalf atop Shadowfax they charged down the hill.

The uruks turned to face this new threat, the wild men simply fell to their knees in fear, begging forgiveness.

The uruks raised their lances, yet as Erkenbrand's men met the their line, the sun rose to its peak, blinding them. They dropped many of their spears in pain, for though they could walk in sun without dying they still could barely stand it with their eyes, and this gave Gandalf his opening.

Gandalf, Erkenbrand, and all two thousand men smashed into the enemy line, crushing their defense. Soon the uruks realized that victory was beyond them, turning they fled southward the way they came, to face a new threat.

What had once been a barren hill was now covered in trees that had not been there before. The uruks didn't seem to realize this change in scenery and ran into the forest anyway, not a single one was ever seen again.

We cheered in victory as we rounded up the few wild men that had survived. The bodies of the slain were piled up, great mounds were made. Sadness took me as I learned that Hama, the door keeper of Edoras had fallen when the Deeping wall exploded, Aragorn comforted Hama's son Haleth.

I walked among the dead, finally coming upon Clark, Liz, Legolas and Gimli; they appeared to be arguing as Gimli sat upon a dead uruks chest.

"Final count, 42," Legolas announced proudly.

"42?" Gimli said, sounding sarcastically impressed. "Well that's not bad for a pointy eared elvish prince ling, I myself and sitting pretty on forty…..three."

"I got 37," Clark said, disappointed that he had lost.

"Um…I got 9," Liz said hesitantly. "But that's only because Dere…Dunedan here had me in the caves for most of the fight."

"Ah but I have bested you all," I announced, knowing I had caught up to Gimli when I stayed behind at the gates with Eomer. "49 enemy heads now belong to me."

I instantly got a veritable horde of mean looks from all save Legolas, though he looked mildly annoyed. Clark was staring at me, cradling his sword, Liz was balling her fists up again, while Gimli hefted his axe.

"Um…do you hear that?" I said, backing away slowly. "I think Aragorn is calling me." And with that I raced off, leaving them to their glares far behind me.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it, I especially hope you liked the "who killed the most" scene at the end. The war of the ring continues in the next chapter. Stay Tuned.**


	10. Parting of ways

**The war of the ring continues, all of the companions who came to middle earth are now together, save for Ben who is evil and Alex who is as of yet unaccounted for, will they be able to help save middle earth and get home? Keep reading and reviewing to find out.**

The following day we woke to find the mounds we had created of the slain were gone. The trees that had mysteriously appeared to the south were also gone; no doubt the two were connected. The wild men that had survived were given full pardons by Théoden against Clark's protests. It appeared that Sauruman had deceived them, telling them "horrible tales" about how the rohirrim sought to enslave them. Once they were healed the wild men returned to their lands, swearing never to enter Rohan while bearing a weapon again.

I awoke from my sleep; I had spent the night in the main hall of the Hornburg, along with Liz and Clark, Gandalf was standing over me.

"Come quickly Dunedan!" he whispered loudly. "Bring your friends."

I quickly roused Liz and Clark from their slumbers; we followed Gandalf to the outer wall, where Théoden and Aragorn awaited us.

"What is this about Gandalf?" Théoden asked.

"We must ride to Isengard."

"What? But we are not enough, even if all the rohirrim gathered would we have not enough to assault the fortress of Sauruman!" Théoden stated

"Nevertheless we must go, and I would like Dunedan and his friends to accompany us, there may be some for them to learn. Take only those who can ride, for we leave at dawn."

"You guys up for it?" I asked after Théoden and the others had gone to prepare for the trip."

"Please," Clark said, trying to act tough. "I rode all the way here from Rivendale didn't I? This'll be a cakewalk."

"We gotta stick together right?" Liz said, placing her hand out in front of her. Clark and I smiled, stacking our hands on top of each others.

"As long as were together, nothing can stop us," I said, raising my fist in the air in excitement.

Much to my disappointment Liz was given her own horse for the trip, I myself rode atop Lightfoot once again.

I told Clark of the fate that befell Ben since our coming here, more than ever he swore to accompany us anyplace where we might meet up with and have a chance to cure him.

Along with King Théoden, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and Eomer, a dozen rohirrim soldiers were suited for the trip and joined us on our journey south. The trip to Isengard was eerily calm, not a single sign of man, orc, or uruk the whole was to the fords of Isen.

When we finally came upon the ring surrounding Isengard we found that we had been beaten to the battle. The ring was full of breaches and holes, as if a missile had blown through them; the area surrounding Isengard had been flooded.

The tower itself was massive; reaching far into the sky I could scarcely see the top. It seemed mystical somehow and very old, yet the black stone of which it was made from gave me the chills, Clark agreed with me.

As we approached the tower I could make out two small shapes sitting atop a pile of rubble, as we got closer I realized who it was.

"Merry! Pippin!" I shouted, waving as we approached the two hobbits, Merry was puffing some rings of smoke from his pipe, while Pippin continued dining on some apples.

"Welcome," began Merry, standing upright and trying to deepen his voice. "Welcome, my lords, to Isengard."

"And has Sauruman given you the duty as door stewards?" asked Gandalf, though I could tell he was joking.

"Nope, we are under orders from Treebeard, who has taken over management of Isengard."

"And where is he now?" I asked quickly, hoping desperately to see an Ent close up.

"He's down at the river, said he needed to get the smell of orc off of em, he should be back in a few minutes."

Merry regaled us with the tale of how the two had escaped into Fangorn Forest during the rohirrims battle with the orcs that had captured them. Once inside they ran into Treebeard, one of the oldest of the ents. Apparently whilst we had been fighting at the Hornburg the ents had marched to war. The ents had single-handedly defeated Sauruman, destroying Isengards defenses while the bulk of his army was away. As Merry wrapped up the tale Treebeard approached.

"Ah young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come," his gaze then fell upon me.

Treebeared was indeed tall as all Ents were, he was a good five or six times taller than the tallest person I'd ever known. He seemed so tree-like, and yet so human.

"Ah old Derek, it is good to see you again."

"What?" I asked, shocked at the ents words, everyone around me joined in on my confusion.

"How can you know him?" Aragorn asked. "He only arrived here ere several months ago."

"Really?" Treebeard asked, leaning towards me for a closer look. "O master Derek, you seem just the same as when I last saw you, but how long ago was that?" Treebeard gazed up at the sky, as if lost in thought.

"We can discuss this later," Gandalf finally said. "What of Sauruman?"

"Ah, a tricky devil he is, he has locked himself within Orthanc and will not come down. Wood and water, stalk and stone I can master, but managing a wizard is a difficult task indeed."

Gandalf approached the tower, pointing up at a high up window he shouted.

"Sauruman, approach and seek judgment."

As if on command an old man appeared on the ledge, holding a black staff with a white orb within it. He seemed as old as Gandalf, though at first glance he appeared to be a harmless old man; the knowledge of what he had done to the people of Rohan filled me with anger towards him. He began to speak to us, for a moment I completely forgot about his wrongdoings, for his voice sounded as innocent and old as Gandalf's had when I first met him.

"You have won many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards. Can we not take council as we once did? Can we not have peace?"

Théoden seemed peaceful at first, as if he was going to give the monster a chance. "We shall have peace," however this demeanor changed as he came to his senses. "We shall have peace when you pay for the burning of the Westfold, and the children that lie dead there. When Hama, and all those soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead at the gates of the Hornburg are avenged. When you hang from a gibbet, for the sport of your own vile crows, we shall have peace."

I smiled as I saw Sauruman's peaceful demeanor disappear as an evil frown appeared on his face. "What do you want of me Gandalf, the key or Orthanc? Or perhaps the key to Bara'dur itself?" His voice continued into madness as he ranted on. "How about the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards?!"

"Sauruman," Gandalf said, approaching the tower as he spoke. "You were deep in the enemy's council; we need to know what you know."

"So you want information? I have some for you," Sauruman replied, holding up a black crystal I mistaken it at first glance for a bowling ball.

Red fire swirled around within it; eventually forming into the shape of the great eye of Sauron, my hand instinctively fell upon my sword hilt.

"The dark lord has gathered his full strength to the black gates Greybeard," Sauruman said, an eerie smile forming on his face. "All his forces prepare to march; even now he presses his advantage. He has even discovered a new general, whose prowess in battle surpasses that of even the combined might of the nine nazgul!"

Everyone save Gandalf and I were shocked by this new, I approached the tower, shouting. "Is this new general Gothmog?"

Sauruman glared down at me, the smile remained on his face. "Indeed it is, though I know as well as you do that is not his true name."

I had figured that Sauruman would know his name was really Ben, after all he and Sauron had been working together for quite some time.

"How was he swayed to serve Sauron?"

"Ah, so he was a friend of yours," the fallen wizard stated. "Then you must be one as well…."

"Sauruman!" Gandalf interrupted. "Come down, tell us what you know, and your life shall be spared."

"Save your pity and you mercy," Sauruman shouted, he wicked smile replaced by pure anger. "I have no use for it!" As he finished he fired a pair of fireballs at Gandalf and I.

The first fireball struck Gandalf, however his magic was far superior to Sauruman's now and it disintegrated as it attempted to consume him, leaving him unharmed.

The second one headed towards me, I covered my face with my hands in a futile defense. As I glanced up at the incoming fireball it instantly vanished, mere inches before it would have killed me.

"Thanks for the save Gandalf," I said, relieved to be alive.

"It was not I who did that son," he replied, amazement was in his eyes.

Sauruman, angered by his failed attack, turned to head back into Orthanc; however Gandalf's voice halted him.

"Sauruman! Your staff is broken." As he spoke Sauruman's staff exploded in his hands, crumpling into tinder at his feet. "And I hereby expel you from the white council.

Angry beyond all reason Sauruman fled back within Orthanc, but not before tossing the crystal orb in his hands over the railing. He would later meet his end at the knife of Grima Wormtongue in the shire, but that tale is not apart of this story.

As we began to walk off Pippin leapt from Aragorn's horse, rummaging around in the several feet of water that had settled around Isengard.

"Pippin?" Aragorn asked.

He got his response when Pippin produced the crystal ball Sauruman had tossed over the side. He seemed to stare at it for a prolonged time; I slowly approached him, knowing of the urge to gaze into it that he would have.

However Gandalf beat me to him, Pippin handed him the orb hesitantly as Gandalf stuffed it under his cloak, and out of sight.

With Sauruman under the watch of old Treebeard we began our march back to Edoras, with the crystal orb…the Palantir in tow.

We approached Edoras as the sun was falling down behind the Misty Mountains, as we got closer I pulled Lightfoot alongside Gandalf.

"What did Treebeard mean by he knew me?"

"Ah, that is a tale as old as the ent," Gandalf began. "You see, ents were once trees, but were awoken by the elves when they came to these lands. Treebeard has told me tales of his life before he was an ent."

I listened intently, ents were as old as time itself in middle earth, I had no idea how one could know me, much less know me thousands of years ago.

"He told me long ago of how he once stood in a meadow, not so great but it was home, surrounded by flat stone. He said that a man came often, passing him by whenever he could…that man was you Derek." His voice became a whisper as he spoke my name.

"Me?" I shouted, loud enough to claim the brief attention of several rohirrim soldiers who had heard me. "But this would've had to have happened thousands of years ago! Do I look several thousand years old to you?"

Gandalf gave a loud chuckle, "of course not, but can you honestly say you have never passed a tree often in your life?"

I pondered what Gandalf said, finally coming to my senses.

_The oak tree_

"There was an oak tree outside my house!" I exclaimed, trying to put two and two together. I would pass it everyday, I passed it the day I came to middle earth!" (The same tree briefly mentioned in Chapter 1)

"And what does that tell you?" Gandalf asked, before riding onward to enter Edoras.

_It tells me…_, I thought in my head. _That…_

My eyes widened as I discovered what Gandalf had known all along.

I hadn't come to a different dimension, I had time traveled…. middle earth was the future.

We entered Edoras, receiving a mountain of praise from the townspeople, a great feast was held in the golden hall to commemorate our victory.

The hall had been swiftly decorated by the guards Gandalf had sent back to protect Edoras in our absence. Golden fabric hung from the walls, the symbol of Rohan, a mighty steed, was etched upon them.

I had decided to think about my discovery after the party; after all, this was a time for celebration.

I stood around a table, dozens of ale mugs had been placed upon them. Legolas had been challenged by Gimli to a drinking contest. Clark and I abstained from the match, for neither of us drank alcohol, Liz was nowhere to be found.

In no time flat almost every mug was drained, Gimli was swaying back and forth, while Legolas appeared his normal stoic self.

"I'm feeling something," Legolas said at last. "A slight tingling in my fingers, it may be starting to affect me."

Gimli laughed, burping as he spoke. "You see that, just like elves, ye can't hold yer liquor."

Gimli then promptly passed out.

"Game over," Legolas said, everyone around was laughing at Gimli's misfortune, Clark and I joined in.

As I made my way through the party I felt a tap on my shoulder, I glanced behind to see who it was.

I was forced to do a double take as I realized it was Liz, she was adorned in a rohirrim gown. It was snow white with gold sparkles scattered across it, she seemed to glow as she spoke. She wore a circlet of gold intertwined with silver among her raven hair.

"Um…Dunedan, are you ok?"

It took me several seconds to realize I was staring; I quickly regained my composure and tried to relieve my embarrassment.

"That's a lovely dress you have."

"You think so?" she asked, spinning around once to show me the whole thing. "Eowyn gave it to me, said it seemed right for me."

I walked with Liz as we spoke with others at the party.

"How are the festivities Dunedan?" Came King Théoden, walking up to us, Eowyn at his side.

"Wonderful my king," I said, bowing accordingly. "And well deserved, great honor was won in the defeat of Sauruman."

Théoden's gaze seemed to falter. "Théoden was not the one who led our people to victory at the Hornburg," he said solemnly.

My smile weakened, I felt guilty, reminding him that Aragorn had been the one to lead the troops on the frontlines, I could think of no words to comfort him.

"But my king," Liz said, shattering the silence between the four of us. "Was it not you who proposed to retreat to Helms Deep? Had it not been for that course of action we would never have won. And besides, Aragorn's presence at the battle was not what gave the people hope, but the presence of their king, who never lost faith in their chance to win."

Eowyn smiled approvingly at Liz as Théoden's spirits rose.

"Once again," he began. "One of your brave company has removed my thoughts from darkness." Surprisingly Théoden bowed before us slightly, before moving on to speak with Eomer and Erkenbrand, who were busy discussing Gimli's defeat at the drinking match.

Clark was enjoying himself as well, he was adorned in his elvish clothes I had seen him in at Rivendale, apparently he had brought them with him.

"How's the lovely couple doing this evening?" he asked, seeing the two of us walking up.

"Clark!" Liz and I both said, annoyance in our voices.

Clark threw his hands up, obviously outnumbered, "ok ok I'm sorry, how are you both doing?"

"We're doing find Clark," I said, having forgiven him for his comment. "What's it like being away from the elves?"

"Louder, that's for sure," he chuckled. "They never had celebrations like this at Rivendale, the most excitement I had was when Bilbo fell off his chair while describing how he had aided in the downfall of Smaug."

We all joined him in laughing at this, though the thought of what Ben was enduring while we celebrated still graded at our minds, and Alex was still unaccounted for.

As we enjoyed the music, Merry and Pippin hopped up onto a nearby table and began to sing and dance what I thought sounded a lot like an Irish jig.

You can search far and wide

You can drink the whole town dry

But you'll never find a beer so brown

As the one we drink in our home town

You can drink your fancy ales

You can drink them by the flagon

But the only brew for the brave and true

Comes from the Green Dragon!

Liz and I laughed and applauded as they continued to dance and sing atop the tables, violin-like instruments were being played to the tune of their song

Turning to Liz I extended my hand.

"Care to dance milady?" I asked, my courage faltering as I spoke.

She smiled, "I'd love to," she said, taking my hand.

We began to dance to the tune, I had taken dance lessons when I was younger, praying they had paid off. I attempted to go with the song, desperately trying to keep up with Liz who was dancing at a fast pace.

The two of us lit up the floor; it wasn't long before the entire crowd had joined in.

I scarcely took my eyes off Liz as we danced, however I glanced around to see who else was dancing every now and then.

Théoden had started off dancing with Eowyn; however she had switched off and began dancing with Legolas, who was quite light on his feet. After partners were switched again she found herself dancing with Aragorn.

Gimli sat grumbling in the corner, still embarrassed at his loss to Legolas; however a rohirrim maid pulled him off his seat and onto the dance floor.

Laughter filled the room as we danced for hours; surprisingly Gimli was one of the last to call it a night.

The hall and surrounding corridors were used as sleeping quarters for those who didn't have a home in Edoras to return to once the party had ended.

Legolas stood outside, gazing into the east; Gimli was sound asleep inside, snoring loudly.

Eowyn lay upon a couch; a huge animal skin was over her as a blanket. Merry and Pippin slept not far from Gandalf in the main hall. Clark had chosen to sleep upon the floor; however he had eventually become stretched out across a great distance, his arms and legs laid atop the nearby sleepers, his blanket forgotten in the shuffling.

Liz and I lay against the wall in an adjoining room, sharing a rather large blanket as we leaned up against each other, fast asleep.

That was the best nights sleep I had had since my arrival in Middle earth.

The sound of soft footfalls awoke me; I silently inched out from under the blanket, making sure not to disturb Liz. Upon entering the next room I saw a small hobbit clutching the sack Gandalf had placed the Palantir inside.

_Pippin!_

The Hobbit was clutching the Palantir; he staggered back and forth as if in great pain.

"Pippin!" I shouted.

My shout startled the hobbit even in his dazed state, he dropped the orb and it rolled across the floor, landing on my foot.

It only touched me for a split second, but that was as long as it needed, I felt a surge of pain rush through me as images filled my head

I was standing atop a tower; flames were about me as I looked around. In the distance I could see Mount Doom, only much closer, I was in Mordor.

As I turned I saw a black shape approach me, it seemed monstrous, standing a good two to three times my height above me, glaring down at me.

"What is your name?" it asked, however it was not speaking, and I could hear its voice in my head.

I didn't answer; angered by my silence the approached me, reaching out to grab my throat.

As its foul hand touched me a blinding flash of light erupted from my body, burning the black shape's hand and knocking it backwards.

"You…" it hissed, before rushing towards me again, I closed my eyes as hard as I could.

Before it could attack me again I awoke, realizing I was on my back, lying on the floor of the golden hall once again. My head was being cradled by Gandalf; it seemed that the entire hall had been awoken by the noise we had made, however I was thankful it appeared that Liz hadn't awoken.

"What….what happened?" I asked weakly. "How is Pippin?"

"Pippin is alright," Gandalf replied, sighing in relief. "What did you see?"

'I…I saw the mountain of fire," I said, recounting the images. "I saw a black shape, he asked me my name, had you not have awakened me I might have answered him."

"Did you tell him anything? About Frodo or the ring?"

"No, I didn't."

"What was this black shape?" Gandalf asked fearfully.

"I…I think it was…him."

_Sauron, Lord of Mordor. _

We sat gathered in the great hall, the sleepers had been moved to other rooms while we discussed the ramifications of this night.

"We have been strangely fortunate this night," Gandalf began, walking around the main table within the great hall, around which everyone was gathered. "Not one, but two of us gazed upon the dark lord yet revealed to him nothing," he glanced over at Pippin and myself.

_Why does something bad happen to me every time I try to save Pippin?_ I thought to myself, remembering the event in Moria as well.

Clark stood up, "Get the point please Gandalf, what does this mean?"

"Derek somehow repelled Sauron's gaze and thus saw nothing of his mind, yet Pippin saw in the Palantir a glimpse of the enemy's plans, Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith."

The eyes of everyone in the room became as large as dinner plates at the mention of this.

"When the beacons are lit Rohan must prepare to ride to war Théoden king."

"Tell me," Théoden began, getting to his feet. "Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours, what do we owe Gondor?"

I stood up as well, perturbed at what Théoden was saying.

"With all due respect my king, what do you think will happen once Gondor falls? Alone neither Rohan nor Gondor are a match for the forces of Mordor, only unified do we stand a chance. They must be warned of the attack."

"They will be," said Gandalf, laying a hand on my shoulder. He proceeded to whisper something to Aragorn nearby, though I didn't hear it. "I ride for Minas Tirith, and I will not be going alone."

As Merry argued with Pippin over why he always has to look at things he shouldn't I walked with Gandalf as he made his way to Shadowfax.

"Shouldn't someone else come with you Gandalf?" I asked, worried about what might happen at Gondor.

"That is very brave of you Dunedan, but no horse could keep up with Shadowfax on the road."

"Lightfoot could," I stated. "He is faster than any horse save Shadowfax."

"Nay, you must remain here, help rally the Rohirrim for war when the time comes. I have a feeling you shall be needed here more than there for the time being."

"Then let me go," came a voice from the shadows.

As my eyes attempted to adjust to the darkened light around us I noticed as a figure stepped out of the shadows, it was Clark.

"I am much lighter than you Dunedan," he said. "And I know how to speak to horses, if Lightfoot is as swift as you say I shall be able to keep up with Gandalf the whole way to Gondor."

"But Clark I…" I was silenced by his raising hand.

"Dere…Dunedan, we are all trapped here not just you. I will do what I can to help, just take care of Liz while I'm gone."

I smiled, giving him a high five as he made his way to the stables, I made my way up the walls surrounding Edoras, Merry had already gotten there to watch Pippin ride off with Gandalf as well.

"I'm going to miss him," Merry said on the verge of tears. "Pippin would always be getting me in a heap of trouble, but he'd always be right there to help me get out of it."

"Yea," I said as Shadowfax and Lightfoot rode off out of sight range. "Clark was the exact same way.

**I hope you liked the party scene, I just had to have a chapter where they got to rest for a change, even if for a short time. The next chapter shall start switching POV between Clark at Minas Tirith and Dunedan at Edoras, stay tuned and review. **


	11. The Eve of War

**The story will now shift between Derek/Dunedan's point of view from Rohan and Clark's from Gondor, I hope it doesn't get too confusing and that you're still enjoying the story. :) **

**Clark's POV**

The plains and forests seem to go on forever as Gandalf rode on, Shadowfax galloping at a full sprint. Lightfoot was a good horse as Derek had said, but even so I was never closer than twenty feet from Shadowfax as we raced toward Minas Tirith.

I never pretended to know a whole lot about Lord of the Rings, sure I had seen the movies, but that had been years ago. I remembered the good parts like the epic battles, and a few of the names.

After days of constant running Pippin had long since fallen asleep, we crossed a small river, the splashes on my face were refreshing and helped to keep me awake.

"We just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Gandalf stated, briefly waking Pippin from his slumber.

We rode over the top of a high hill, and that's when I first gazed upon the white city.

It loomed in the distance, we were still a good few miles from the city yet it could clearly be seen. Derek had not been kidding when he said it was the greatest city ever built.

It wasn't called the white city for no reason, the whole city was made of a white stone. It appeared as if the entirety of the city had been carved out of the mountain side upon which it stood.

"Minas Tirith, city of kings," Gandalf stated as Pippin and I gazed on.

"That's an understatement of the century," Clark said, getting a chuckle out of Gandalf.

We rode down the slope towards the city, the gates became even more impressive the closer we got, looming over us as we approached them.

The guards atop the gate permitted us passage without so much as a whisper, no doubt due to them knowing Gandalf, and myself dressed in elven clothing. I had been given the elvish armor and long blade by Elrond during my stay in Rivendale while Derek had been out with the fellowship.

I was amazed upon entering the city, not so much by the architecture, which reminded me of Greek/Roman descent, but by the sheer number of soldiers in the city.

Derek had told me, that Gondor was ill-prepared for war, that only two thousand soldiers were inside the city when Mordor's army came. At a quick headcount of the soldiers in the main square I would guess there to be more than two thousand in the first ring of the city alone.

"Gandalf, I thought they were unprepared for war, but it looks like they're getting ready for a battle."

"Indeed, it appears as if by some twist of fate they have learned of the enemy's plans ahead of time. We must speak to the steward immediately."

We made our way up through the seven rings of the city, each one designed to seal off the section in case an enemy may breach it. I counted helmets as we ran up the length of the city, thanking Elrond for training my eyes to see things more easily during my stay with him. By the time we approached the hall of the steward I counted seven thousand strong at least within the city.

Before the hall there stood a small meadow, a single tree stood within it. It was pure white like the city, yet appeared withered as if it were dying.

"Gandalf, is that the white tree?" Derek had told me about it years ago.

"That's the tree I saw in that vision," Pippin said, gazing upon it.

"Yes, the white tree of Gondor, the tree of the king," Gandalf started, as we dismounted and made our way to the hall. "Lord Denethor however is not the king, he is a steward only."

As we neared the door Gandalf turned to us, his voice becoming a whisper so that the nearby guards couldn't hear us.

"Listen carefully, Lord Denethor is Boromir's father, to give him news of his beloved sons death would be most unwise. Say nothing of Aragorn either...or of Dunedan or your origins….or the ring….or Frodo…in fact it's best if you two don't say anything at all."

Pippin and I cringed, worried that we may say something to anger the steward, together we stepped into the hall, Gandalf leading the way.

The hall was long, a good hundred feet or more from the door to the throne, statues stood along the walls, like a gauntlet to greet any who enter.

After a while we finally reached the throne, an old man sat atop it who appeared as old as Gandalf. He sat upright, his face held high, his robe concealing most of his sitting form.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion, lord and steward of Gondor," Gandalf started. "I bring tidings in this dark hour, as well as council."

"Your council is not needed at this time Mithrandir," Denethor said. "As you can see we are well prepared for the coming battle."

"I was hoping to ask you that my lord," Gandalf began. "How is it that you discovered the enemy's plan so soon?"

"That would be due to one whose knowledge of the events reached my ears before yours did." He clapped his hands loudly and shouted, "Alexander!"

Heavy footfalls were heard behind us as a knight clad in heavy armor approached. His armor was white, he bore a single massive shield as well as a sword, which appeared to be crafted from some kind of blue stone. He kneeled before the steward.

"At your service sire," he said, I immediately recognized his voice.

"Alex!"

The knight stared at me, removing his white winged helm, his face seemed sterner, but there was no mistake, the knight was Alex.

"Clark?" He asked, rushing forward and embracing me. "By the lords of Gondor it is good to see you again! Where have you been?"

"You know this man?" Denethor asked.

"Of course, he is one of the friends I spoke of." Turning back to me he asked. "What about Liz, Derek, Ben, I saw them fall into the book with me."

"I'll tell you the whole thing later," I responded, glad that we were all now accounted for. "But for now we have to discuss what to do about Sauron."

"The enemy is on your doorstep," Gandalf said, stepping forward. "With Gondor's armies assembled we can defend this city."

"Nay," Denethor began. "Osgiliath long defended this city, and we should not abandon it so easily."

"But sire," Alex said, stepping forward. "I just came from Osgiliath, orcs in numbers ten times our own await on the other side. If they reach the western bank we shall be overrun."

"Surely Alexander, you and Faramir should be enough to lead the men and to keep the orcs at bay. Since you gave me news of Boromir's death I have trusted you as if you were my own."

Alex sighed heavily. "Yes sire," he said, turning and heading out of the hall. I followed him, Gandalf and Pippin behind me.

"Faramir is Boromir's brother right?" I asked as Alex stopped to turn to me. "Are the orcs really ready to break through?"

"Yes Clark," he replied. "I am to head out with a thousand men to hold Osgiliath for as long as possible."

"A thousand men, he expects to defend with a thousand men? If Derek's estimates on Sauron's strength are right he's coming with tens if not hundreds of thousands of orcs!"

"Not just orcs Clark if you remember the movies. He has enlisted the Haradrim, men of the desert to his call. They will be here with his army, increasing their numbers."

"Then why are you going Alex? It's suicide!"

"Because… I swore loyalty to Denethor when he took me in. I told him of the Sauron's movement against him based on what I remembered of what Derek told us so long ago. He took me in, made me a knight in his household. I have to follow his orders."

"Fine, then I am coming too."

"Have you even fought orcs?"

"Are you kidding? I fought at Helms Deep with Dunedan!"

"Dunedan?"

"That's Derek's name given to him by Aragorn."

"Really? I bet Derek loved that," Alex let out a strong laugh. "You may accompany my force as long as you don't get killed."

"Deal," Clark said, the two of them clasped each others hands in a dramatic hand shake

"I will remain with Peregrin Took and attempt to talk Denethor into averting this madness," Gandalf said. "The young hobbit and I will light the beacons so that Rohan shall ride to our aid."

As they started to set out a gondorian captain approached Alex, kneeling before him.

"The men are prepared my lord, we are ready to set out for Osgiliath."

"Very good Reuel," Alex replied. "Let us defend the white city with all our strength!"

Nodding approvingly, Reuel, Clark and Alex leaped atop their respective steeds, and rode out with the thousand men, to the eerie ruins in the distance, the ruins of Osgiliath.

**Derek/Dunedan's POV**

The days following Clark's departure to Minas Tirith had been boring, boring, yet peaceful.

I had spent the first day preparing my armor for when it would be needed, but you can only polish sword and armor for so long. I spent many hours with Liz, we journeyed the countryside, helping nearby villages to recoup from the orcs attack. I told her of the realization that we had time traveled, she was as confused to say the least, as I was.

We had dozens of theories as to why we were sent back: Magic Dragons, evil wizards, malfunctioning time machine in the shape of a book, each one as ridiculous sounding as the last. In the end we decided to focus on the present, and figure out the how when we saw Gandalf again.

I was amazed at how much I had changed since coming here. In our old world, the past, I had hardly the courage to speak to Liz. Yet now I was traveling across the plains of Rohan with her, between the two of us we almost never stopped talking as we rode.

On the third day we returned to Edoras, to find Aragorn still staring at the unlit beacon in the distance, awaiting Gondor's call.

Liz and I stood atop the steps outside the golden hall, watching the sunrise together. She was wearing her shield maiden robes I had first seen her in, I had donned my ranger garments, minus the weapons and cape.

"It's a beautiful sunset," she said, her black hair swaying in the morning breeze.

I wanted to say so many things: Yet in the end all I could say was, "Yes, it is."

I mentally berated myself for being so stupid.

"Do you think Clark will be ok at the battle?" She asked. "I remember the movies well enough to know it's gonna be big."

"You saw him fight at Helms Deep," I replied, laying my hand on her shoulder. "I am sure that he'll be fine."

"What are we going to do in the time being?"

"We need to wait for Gondor's war beacons to be lit, when that happens Rohan shall ride to their aid. We will gather at Dunharrow, the primary fortress other than Helms Deep, from there we ride to Minas Tirith."

"And let me guess, you don't want me to come?"

"Correct," I said, turning to face her. "But I doubt you would listen."

"You are right about that," she said soothingly, our faces came closer together.

We closed our eyes, our faces mere centimeters from each other, I leaned in closer to her lips, I felt my face grow warm.

And that's when Aragorn came barreling past us.

He ran between us, with our eyes closed we didn't see him coming, and fell flat on our butts.

"The beacons of Minas Tirith!" he shouted, throwing open the halls gates and gathering everyone's attention. "The Beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid!"

As Liz and I stumbled to our feet, using each other for support, we heard Théoden respond.

"And Rohan shall answer, muster the rohirrim!"

Eomer, Gamling, and Grimbold, the three marshals of the mark bowed their heads and left the hall, to gather the men for war.

The men and horses gathered, in Edoras we had two thousand spears, however I knew that many more would arrive once we reached Dunharrow. I was given a new steed in Lightfoot's absence.

Gimli rode sidesaddle with Legolas, he attempted to raise spirits by claiming victory was near.

"I wish we had a legion of my people, fully armed and filthy," he smiled as he spoke.

"Our people will not need to march to go to war my friend," Legolas responded. "I fear that Sauron's forces already move on our lands."

Gimli nodded his head in agreement, we had always known that Sauron had other troops moving against the elves and dwarves, but the bulk of his forces were aimed at the world of men.

I mounted my new horse, looking out over the scores of troops.

Merry had donned his own pony, having sworn allegiance to Théoden he marched to war with us. Aragorn was speaking with the lady Eowyn, for a brief moment I thought I saw the shimmer of metal beneath her pack. Liz pulled up alongside me, she had donned the armor I had seen her in at the Hornburg.

"Now is the hour!" Eomer shouted, rallying the attention of everyone in Edoras. "Riders of Rohan! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all. To lord and land! HYAH!"

The tide of Rohan soldiers poured out of the city, Théoden and Aragorn led the way, Legolas and Gimli rode beside them. Liz and I rode side by side beside them, as the flood of troops rode forth from Edoras to Dunharrow...to war.

**Big battles are a coming, stay tuned and be sure to review. If you could, can you check out my profile and see if you think any of my fan fic ideas are worthy of being written? Plse review with your responses, thank you. :)**


	12. The Path of Fear

**Well the lastest installment is here, I hope that all my loyal readers are still enjoying the story. The battle for Middle Earth begins, will Dunedan and his friends be up to the task of protecting it? Read, review, and enjoy :)**

_**Clark's POV**_

Alex and I sat around a campfire; hundreds of Gondorian guards stood about them, standing watch, Reuel was leading them.

"So Ben has become the leader of the ringwraiths?" Alex asked as I wrapped up my summation of what had happened between the others.

"Indeed, Dunedan has already fought him once, apparently Sauron gave him some uber training. He has a sword on his back that was made for taking out a mounted enemy in a single swing."

"That's just nuts, and we're badly outnumbered by the orcs already, if even one of the ringwraiths comes with the army we won't hold long."

"Speaking of which," Clark began. "What are the orc numbers like? I haven't seen any since we got here."

"The orcs have been shooting catapults at us from the opposite side of the river for days," reported Alex. "Reuel and I have been keeping them at bay. They let up only a few hours ago, for what reason I do not know."

"Who is that Reuel guy?" Clark asked. "You two seem like good friends despite the fact you've only been here a few months."

"Ah yes," Alex replied. "He is one of the few men who trusted me when I first appeared in Gondor. He and I talk for hours when we aren't fighting, and I have told him much of our world."

"You told him?" Clark asked, sounding flabbergasted.

"Don't worry Clark," Alex replied calmly. "I trust him with my life, and he has become so interested in our world that he actually wants to go there when the fighting is over, though I don't think his skills lie with fighting." he chuckled softly beneath his breath pointing at Reuel, who as they spoke was writing on an old piece of parchment as he sat on the tower.

Clark laughed out loud. "The best writers always have to fight, but I hope he's not too disappointed, we can't let him come back with us."

"Well none of us will get to go if we don't discover what the orcs are planning."

"They are no doubt planning an attack," came a voice from behind them.

"Captain Faramir!" Alex said, saluting as he came. "It is good to see you are still alive."

Faramir chuckled, "It will take a little more than a few catapults to kill me. I am pleased to say the hobbit escaped."

"Hobbit? What hobbit?" I asked.

"Frodo and Sam of course," Alex replied. "We found them in Ithilien, not two days ago. They claimed to be taking a weapon of the enemy to be destroyed."

"Thank goodness you let them go," I sighed. "Dunedan said they last saw him at Amon Hen, when he decided to go to Mordor alone. How is he?"

"As well as can be expected," Alex replied, Faramir was listening intently. "He is taking the road to the Morgul vale, and the paths of Cirith Ungol."

"I pray he will be alright," Faramir said. "I do not trust that loathsome creature as their guide as far as I can…"

A grunt interrupted him, gazing towards a ruined platform we saw a gondorian soldier, an arrow was buried in his chest.

"Orcs approach!" Reuel whispered loudly from a nearby tower.

"Form up!" Faramir whispered loudly, the men immediately abandoned their camps, making their way to the riverside.

We hid behind the pillars, gazing out sporadically to see the river, though little could be seen through the fog.

That's when we saw the torches, hundreds….thousands of them in the fog. The orcs had built boats in secret upon the other side, and were sailing across the river.

"Stand by," Faramir ordered as men continued to run across the embankment, getting into position.

We heard the sharp clank of metal on stone as the boats landed, the ramps opened up, and the orcs surged onto the land. Faramir motioned for us to wait, giving a chance for some orcs to rush into the deserted ruins.

"Now!" he shouted, lunging out and impaling a nearby orc.

Alex and I followed suit, jumping upon the invading orcs, cutting them up as they came, however as we fought more boats continued to land, already we were outnumbered. We fought tooth and nail, praying for some advantage to present itself.

I swung my elvish blade about me, slitting a nearby orcs throat; I followed through with my swing to impale another through the chest.

"Thank goodness orcs are easy to kill," I said, getting a smirk out of Faramir.

Alex and I made our way to the center of the city, Osgiliath was overflowing with orcs yet somehow Faramir and his men held their ground.

"Clark!" Alex shouted from behind me. "Fall back to the outer edge of the defense lines!"

I ran up the stairs, to the very top of the watch tower which marked as far back as we could retreat without abandoning the city.

That's when I gazed out across the ruined bridges that Faramir had destroyed to prevent orcs from crossing. The orcs had built new ones.

Makeshift bridges were being laid across the river, thousands more orcs poured across them as their way was no longer blocked.

"May god help us," I whispered, before lunging back into the fray.

_**Derek/Dunedan's POV**_

Our path to Dunharrow was unhindered; we reached the sanctity of the mountain fort less than two days after we set out from Edoras.

We came upon the camps as the sun rose; thousands of tents had been pitched as soldiers from all over Rohan had been called to war.

"Grimbold how many?" Asked Théoden king as we rode amongst the incoming troops.

"I bring five hundred men from the Westfold my lord."

"We bring three hundred more from Helms Deep Théoden king," replied Gamling, who had recently arrived.

"Where are the riders of Snowbourn?" Théoden asked, gazing out amongst the troops.

"Eight hundred ride to us sire," I replied. "I took the liberty of requesting Eomer to ride to their towns for aid.

_My knowledge finally accomplishes something_, I thought to myself. In both the movies and books no riders of Snowbourn came to aid Minas Tirith.

As we rode through the thousands gathered we made our way to the top of Dunharrow, to the highest ledge that could be reached by man. From there we could oversee all the tents below, the sight of so many gathered was truly awe inspiring.

We pitched our own tents atop the mountain; three were placed in each tent save Théoden who slept alone.

Aragorn, Liz and I slept in the first, Gimli, Legolas and Eomer slept in a nearby tent. The sun was still high in the sky so I went to the edge to gaze upon our troops, already so many had come.

"Eight thousand spears," King Théoden muttered, I had not noticed he was standing upon the hill as well. "Barely half of what I had hoped for."

"Eight thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor," Aragorn Solemnly agreed.

"Says who?" I added in, gaining their attention. "Sure the orcs greatly outnumber us, but they have no will. It is the strength of men shall be victorious when we ride."

"More will come," Théoden said, smiling at me as he spoke.

"Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat," Aragorn said, turning to Théoden. "We have till dawn, then we must ride."

Feeling slightly less enthusiastic about the coming battle I made my way into my tent, hoping to get a quick nap before we had to ride again.

I sat upon my cot, yawning.

"Tired already?"

The words launched me from the cot, Liz had been sitting on it the whole time and in my weariness I had not seen her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?" I said, my heart racing from my near heart attack. "You scared me to death!"

She only smiled at me in response, "Then you should probably sleep, if I remember right this is one big battle."

"Sure is," I said, getting back on the cot and sitting down, leaning up against the wall.

"Are you sure you still want to go?" she said, the worry from her voice was the same as when she spoke to me at Helms Deep.

"I have to Liz. Aragorn has been my best friend since I came to middle earth, I can't just abandon him now. Are you sure that you still want to come?"

I cringed in fear that she may slap me again, though no strike came.

"Of course! Clark's already probably fighting at Minas Tirith, Ben is fighting for the enemy, who knows where Alex is, and you ride to war even now. If I did not come, I couldn't live with myself worrying over who might return or who won't!"

"I understand I said," my voice faltered as she leaned against me, I could tell she was very tired from the days ride as well. "Just promise me…not…to die." As I finished my sentence I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke quickly, thankfully so for if I had gotten up too fast I would have awoken Liz, who was leaning against me, still fast asleep.

Aragorn was asleep in his cot, I can only guess that it was he who covered Liz and me in a blanket, for none had been on when I fell asleep.

Aragorn seemed troubled in his sleep, gently I lowered Liz down onto the cot, making sure not to wake her.

"Aragorn?" I whispered silently, approaching his bed.

Aragorn sat up with a start, drawing his elven knife so quickly I could not see his movement. Before I knew what had happened his knife was mere hair lengths from my throat.

"Dunedan?" he said, finally awoken fully. "I am sorry I…"

A rohirrim soldier poked his head into the tent, interrupting Aragorn's apology.

"Sire, king Théoden awaits you, both of you."

Aragorn and I looked at each other questioningly before stepping out of the tent.

The sight stunned me, though Aragorn not so much, thirty one horses and twenty nine men stood outside Théoden's tent. The horses were grey save for one of the empty ones which was white, the men atop them were clad in grey cloaks. They all looked vaguely familiar though I couldn't place them.

"Welcome brothers," Aragorn said, bowing before them as we approached Théoden's tent.

"Brothers?" I asked.

"They are the rangers, my kin, though how they have come in our hour of need I do not know."

We entered Théoden's tent, the extravagance of his tent compared to the rest of ours was staggering. The entire tent was lit with numerous candles, a tapestry bearing the symbol of Rohan was placed on the back wall.

King Théoden stood before two cloaked figures, one in black one in grey, neither of their faces could be seen.

"I take my leave," Théoden said, leaving the tent, the two figures got to their feet.

Removing their hoods they revealed their faces, the first was a man, he bore a resemblance to Aragorn in that his hair was as unkempt as when I had first seen him. The second was no man, but an elf, Elrond from Rivendale.

Both Aragorn and I bowed slightly to Elrond, Aragorn approached and embraced the stranger.

"Halbarad!" he said, a smile on his face. "It is a welcome surprise to see you here!"

"Halbarad," I silently said. _O yea, Halbarad, second in command of the rangers and childhood friend of Aragorn!_ I thought to myself, remembering one of the characters forgotten by the movies.

Elrond stepped forward, his black cloak concealing most of him as he approached. "I come on behalf of one whom I love, Arwen is dying."

Aragorn and I exhaled sharply; I had not expected that part of the movie to be true.

"She will not long survive the evil that spreads from Mordor, as Sauron's power grows her strength wanes. Arwen's life is now tied to the fate of the ring."

"It will not be our end but his," Aragorn stated obstinately.

"Tomorrow we ride to war, and the end of Sauron's madness," I added, stepping forward.

"You ride to war but not to victory," Elrond said gloomly. "You're outnumbered Aragorn, you need more men."

"There are none."

Halbarad interjected. "I have brought thirty of our people Aragorn. As many as could be gathered in such short time, I also come bearing this." He presented a long blank black cloth, rolled up to conceal its contents. "This was made by the lady Arwen before she fell ill."

Aragorn accepted the gift, as Halbarad gave him a report of the situation.

"Sauron's army marches on Minas Tirith as you know but he sends another force attacking from the river. A mighty fleet of corsair ships sail from the south, cutting off southern Gondor reinforcements."

"Thirty cannot hope to defeat a fleet of corsairs," I said. "Even if they are Dunedain rangers."

"There are those who dwell in the mountain," Elrond interjected calmly.

The room became eerily silent; a great breeze blew through the room for an instant, returning the silence as it passed.

"The men under the mountain," I whispered, remembering Gandalf's history lessons. "The army of the dead."

"Murderer's traitors, you would call upon them to fight?" Aragorn said, sounding appalled at the idea. "They believe in nothing, they answer to no one."

"They will answer to the king of Gondor!" Elrond said sternly, producing a mighty sword from behind his back.

The blade was wrapped in a cloth, yet the hilt could be seen. It shimmered a silver color, though I knew it was made of far greater material. If it were to be compared to my blade mine would seem as a toy to it, Elrond approached Aragorn as he spoke.

"Anduril, the flame of the west, forged from the shards of Narsil."

_The sword that cut the ring from Sauron's hand so long ago_

He handed the sword to Aragorn, who gripped it firmly. "Sauron would not soon have forgotten the sword of Elendil." In typical dramatic fashion he cast off the wrapping, revealing the blades length. It could not be told from gazing upon it that the sword had ever been broken. Runes were carved upon it, telling the history of the sword.

Halbarad immediately fell to his knees, I followed suit in respect. "The blade that was broken shall return to Minas Tirith."

"Put aside the ranger," Elrond said. "Every path you have trod through wilderness through war has led to this road. Become who you were born to be!"

I could see the hint of a smile on Aragorn's face as he placed Anduril within the sheath lady Galadriel had given him, replacing his tarnished ranger sword, it was a perfect fit.

As Aragorn left the tent to prepare his steed Lord Elrond grabbed my arm, leaning in to whisper to me.

"My son's wish for you to know that they bring aid to you ere five days from now, do not make this knowledge public, for they trust only you to keep it secret."

Understanding that Eladan and Elrohir would not want Sauron to learn of their passage to Minas Tirith I bowed before Elrond, finally following Aragorn out of the tent.

With the decision made to travel through the paths of the dead I made my way back to our tent, Liz was still asleep. I wrote a letter quickly as Aragorn finally told Eowyn of how he did not love her as she loved him. Finishing it up I placed the letter next to the cot where Liz slept and walked out of the tent.

Knowing the journey would be treacherous I brought my katana Elrond had made me, Durin's shield, as well as the lady Galadriel's Kodachi, those and a bag of lembas bread as well as my elven cloak are all that accompanied me.

As I made my way towards the path of the dead, a thin passage outside the rohirrim encampment I saw that Aragorn apparently was attempting to sneak out of the base alone.

I was not the only one to notice this, as Gimli popped out from a nearby tent, confronting Aragorn.

"Just where do you think your off to?" he asked, standing stoically at Aragorn.

"Not this time," Aragorn replied softly. "This time you must stay Gimli."

"Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Came another voice. It was Legolas, having already prepared our steeds, standing behind Gimli.

"And the stubbornness of the elves is not far behind," I said with a widening smirk on my lips as I approached them.

"You might as well accept it, we're going with ya laddy." Gimli said smiling, Aragorn sagged his head in defeat.

"Thou hasn't forgotten us have you?" I recognized the voice as Halbarad.

All thirty of the rangers stood behind us, clad in their grey cloaks, simultaneously they kneeled before Aragorn. After a moment they arose from their position of respect and mounted their steeds, awaiting Aragorn's command.

Together, thirty two men, a dwarf and an elf rode into the paths between the mountain, down the path of mystery and fear.

**Back at Camp**

Liz awoke from her sleep as night was thick around the camp, Derek was no where to be found. As she got up to search for him a small letter fell from the bedside, with rising concern she tore it open, reading the contents

_Liz, I am sorry I cannot ride to war with you. Aragorn has decided upon the path of fear to rally those to him who are already dead. I must fulfill my duties as a friend and follow him, but cannot ask that you follow as well. Please, I beg of you, return to Edoras with the others who are not fighting. This is all that I ask of you, remain safe, and know that I care for you above all else. _

_Your knight in shining armor _

_Derek, Dunedain Ranger of the North _

Tears filling her eyes she crumpled up the letter as she collapsed to her knees, Derek had gone down a path that would eventually lead him to Minas Tirith, and it was now too late to follow him.

Before her despair could consume her she heard another's crying from outside the tent, mirroring her own.

Peering outside she saw that it was Eowyn, she was sobbing as she made her way towards her own tent, Liz remembered enough of what Derek had told her to know that Aragorn must have told her that he does not love her as she loves him.

"Are you alright?" Liz asked, forgetting her own sadness for a while.

Eowyn turned; her eyes were still red, though she was hastily wiping them with her sleeves.

"I am…alright, it is just so frustrating. I am to return to Edoras by order of Théoden, to rule the people in his stead until the men return from battle, and all hope of valor for me is extinguished."

"I know what you mean, Der…Dunedan rode with Aragorn and has bid me to return to Edoras as well."

"I guess it's as my brother says," Eowyn replied, lowering her head sadly. "War is the prodigy of men."

Liz pondered these words for a while before replying. "Come with me Eowyn, I have an idea."

**Well that's it for now, the battle upon the fields of Pelennor for Minas Tirith is coming soon, don't miss it. I shall try to update as soon as possible. :)**


	13. Further Battles and Mysteries

**New chapter is up, the battle for Minas Tirith is drawing nearer as all roads lead to the white city. Please read and review, the story continues...**

_**Clark's POV**_

The battle did not go well, Faramir and Alex did as best they could to hold their defense lines as long as possible, however the orc numbers never ended. Reuel had become separated from them, and the others feared the worst. I slew as many as I could, rushing around pillars in an attempt to escape them. All the men Alex had assigned to me were dead, overrun by the endless horde.

As I rounded another pillar I threw them off my trail as they continued running forward, not having seen my movement. I breathed a sigh of relief, getting to my feet to find Alex or Faramir.

A metal fist met me; I felt my nose break as I was sent flying, crashing into the pillar I had just run around, collapsing onto my stomach.

"Long time no see Clark," said the black warrior.

"Please don't be Ben, please don't be Ben," I thought to myself, gazing up the attacker.

It was Ben.

He had his massive sword unslung from his back, bringing it down towards me. In a quick move I rolled out of the way, his blade cutting the stone pillar in half, causing the roof to cave in.

As I rolled to the side Ben caught me by the throat, hoisting me up to his eye level.

"Come now Clark," he said in his hoarse evil voice. "I would have thought you'd be faster than that after spending such a long time with those cowardly elves."

"Ben," I gasped for air. "What are you doing here?"

His cold laugh reverberated in my ears. "I am leading Mordor's armies in war. Under my command the white city shall fall!"

I could feel my fingers going numb, unable to move in his vice-like grip, I was beginning to black out.

A blade lodged itself in Ben's shoulder, forcing him to drop me. It was Reuel, he had leapt from a nearby ledge onto Ben's back.

"Now Faramir!" he shouted, before rolling away from the Mordor General.

"Clark, get down!" shouted Faramir from nearby, a troop of archers stood behind him. "Fire!" A wave of arrows came flying towards Ben.

"Whelps," he commented. Using his massive sword as a shield he deflected the incoming arrows, not one touched him.

Recovering quickly I used this moment to roll away from Ben's reach, getting to my feet I raced towards Faramir's troops who stood with steeds awaiting us to escape.

Ben attempted to give chase, but a squad of five gondorian soldiers stood between him and us, blocking his path.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, swinging his massive sword.

It was utter chaos as his blade smashed into the men, sending them flying, his strength was unbelievable. He dispatched the entire group in a single swing; with them out of the way he turned to face me. Fortunately Faramir, Reuel, myself, and any other survivors had already fled, running across the plains toward Minas Tirith.

_Ben…what has happened to you?_ I thought as I raced as fast as my steed could go across the fields of Pelennor.

Unbeknownst to us Ben had removed Reuel's sword from his back, having donned a black crossbow, setting us in his sights. With a loud twang he loosed his black feathered arrow, it rocketed towards me, whistling passed my face. It flew amongst the retreating soldiers, finally finding its mark, in Faramir's back.

"Faramir!" I shouted, riding alongside him to catch his unconscious body before it fell from his steed.

I glanced out across the fields at the other survivors, they were few compared to the many troops Denethor had sent, and I would have guessed there were less than one or two hundred survivors.

As we galloped across the massive plains I caught sight of Alex, he had led a defense upon the bridges and barely survived. He rode his own horse at the rear of the survivor column, hoping the cover their escape.

The terrible screeches alerted us that we were not yet out of the clear, as half a dozen fel beasts dove from the sky, attacking the retreating soldiers.

I gripped my elven bow, still riding hard across the plains I fired a single arrow at a nearby beast, however it easily evaded my attack.

The beasts dove among the survivors, picking up as many as they could and dropping them from great heights.

We were less than halfway to Minas Tirith and the fel beasts were already decimating what few men remained, the outcome did not look promising.

Gazing forward I could see the silhouette of a rider coming our way, at first it was difficult to ascertain his identity, but as he neared it became all to apparent.

It was Gandalf.

He rode with great speed across the fields of Pelennor, riding against the fel beasts as they continued to attack the defenseless soldiers.

_What the heck is he going to do?_ I thought to myself, completely forgetting the events that Derek had probably reenacted a thousand times.

Gandalf raised his right hand, and a beam of light shot forth from it. I was forced to shield my eyes as I saw it; Gandalf shined it directly upon the fel beasts. They cringed in pain for they were creations of darkness, with their greatest enemy being used against them the wicked monsters retreated back to Osgiliath, not one man remained alive inside its ruins, save the new Mordor general, who stood victorious among his troops.

With the beasts retreat Gandalf pulled alongside the remaining surviving soldiers, leading them safely through the main gates of Minas Tirith. I was sure to be careful with Faramir's near lifeless body as the gates closed behind us.

_**Derek/Dunedan's POV**_

The path we walked was barren and desolate; nothing but rocks and dying trees greeted our company.

"What is this place?" Gimli asked in a hushed whisper.

"The paths under the mountain," Legolas replied. "When the war with Sauron was great, the men of the mountain pledged their loyalty to Isildur, to ride to Gondor's aid. Yet, when the need was dire…"

"They fled back into the darkness of the mountain," I interrupted, desiring to finish the story. "And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had repaid their debt."

"It is said they were an offshoot of the oldest race of men before they damned themselves," Legolas added to the end of my speech.

Gimli shuddered as he spoke, after several more moments we came upon a great crevice, leading straight into the mountain.

There appeared to be strange markings etched upon the side of the stone entryway, though I could not read them.

"What does it say Legolas?" I asked, hoping he wasn't mad about me interrupting his speech.

The way is shut

It was made by those who are dead

And the dead keep it

The way is shut  
Until the time Comes

"I do not fear death," Aragorn stated, motioning for his steed to slowly trot into the crevice. The entire procession of rangers followed him in without hesitation, as they entered Legolas, Gimli and I sat atop our horses watching them go.

Halbarad pulled alongside me, I could tell in his face that he was troubled.

"I sense great dread for me in this place," he said, turning towards me. "This is an evil door, and my death lies beyond it. I will dare to pass it nonetheless..." With that he followed his comrades inside.

"This is unheard of," Gimli said. "Men and even an elf are willing to go underground, when a dwarf dare not."

"There is no shame in fear Gimli," I said. "Only in fear without action." With those last words I followed the company in; Legolas motioned his horse in behind me, taking himself and Gimli into the hole.

It was near utter blackness as we moved through the darkened passages, leading us deep into the city of the dead. The horses grew fearful and restless as we delved deeper inside.

As we continued I could hear a faint hissing sound, forcing my hair on my neck to stand on end, Gimli could hear it too.

"What is that ghostly sound?" He asked, I almost laughed at the pun he had used.

"I can see them behind us," Legolas whispered, facing us as he spoke. I could have sworn that he was trying to creep us out intentionally. "Some travel on horses and some on foot, yet they all travel at the same pace."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"The dead are following us."

That last sentence was enough to shut Gimli and myself up.

We finally reached the central chamber, revealing a veritable metropolis of buildings, each one of them was an eerie shade of green; see through, as if they weren't actually there.

Hundreds…thousands of clouds of the same green vapor approached us, encircling the company. As it surrounded us the cloud seemed to mold itself…into the shape of men. Many of them were missing flesh, bore scars as if they had been in a massive battle, most of them were little more than walking skeletons.

Aragorn took the banner Halbarad had brought that had been made by Arwen, unfurling it as he approached the horde.

A single form appeared before Aragorn, he seemed more "complete" than the others, and much of his skin was still intact. He bore a golden crown upon his head, a red cloak billowed behind him, and his face was covered in scars.

"I hold you to fulfill your oath," Aragorn stated, almost done unfurling the banner in his hands.

"None but the king of Gondor may command me!" The king of the dead shouted, opening his mouth to unrealistic proportions. A great wind blew forth from it, knocking Aragorn off his feet; the banner fell to the side.

"Aragorn!" Gimli shouted, swinging his axe. Legolas fired several volleys into the dead however their attacks passed through them as if they were the wind.

The king drew his ghostly long sword, moving towards Aragorn for the kill.

_The banner has to prove that Aragorn's the king_!

I thought fast, rushing in I grabbed the banner from the ground, unfurling it and standing between Aragorn and the king of the dead.

The king of the dead immediately halted his attack, gazing upon the banner.

When Halbarad had held the banner in Théoden's tent it had appeared black, as if nothing was upon it. Yet now the white tree of Gondor shone upon it, surrounded by the seven stars and adorned with the crown of Elendil etched on its surface.

"Impossible…" Halbarad whispered.

"That bloodline was broken!" The king of the dead hissed, dropping to his knees.

"What are you talking abou…" before I could finish I gazed across the cavern. Every undead that filled the room had followed suit, kneeling before us.

What astonished me most was when I came full circle around, revealing that the thirty rangers had also dropped to their knees.

Legolas and Gimli gazed at me, probably as confused as I was, Aragorn finally got to his feet, a look of wonder in his eyes as he looked at me.

"How is this possible?" he asked, approaching me slowly.

"How is what possible?"

"The banner you hold was blessed by Lord Elrond. When an ordinary man holds it it appears blank to the eye."

I looked at the banner again, the tree, stars, and crown still shown brightly upon it.

"Yet if held by an heir of Elendil it will shine with brightness never before witnessed in this land."

"Wait wait hold up!" I said, handing the banner quickly back to Aragorn. "Are you saying…that I'm related to you?"

Aragorn nodded. "Not only that, but an heir to the throne of men."

Needless to say I was shocked by this realization. I had known that this was the future, but what were the odds that I was actually related to Aragorn…to the greatest line of men Middle earth had ever known…and did that mean Aragorn was my thousand times great grandson or something?

"I think you are mista…"

"Ahem!" came a voice behind us.

We turned around, realizing we had completely forgotten about the king of the dead, still kneeling behind us.

"We recognize your claim to the throne of Gondor, now what do you want us to do?"

**OOO You didn't see that coming (Or at least I hope you didn't lol). With the army of the dead they now continue their march to Gondor. Tell me what you think of the idea, I hope you are still enjoying it. :) **


	14. The Great Battle Begins

**Everyones paths meet at Minas Tirith, soon the battle shall reach its high point, who will survive, and whos lives will be changed. Enjoy :)**

**Rohirrim Camp**

Merry glanced around the camp, the Rohan riders were packing up for the full ride to Minas Tirith, however the king had ordered him to remain behind.

"Hobbits do not belong in war master Meriadoc," he had said, the words still stung as he remembered them.

"All my friends have gone to battle, I would be ashamed to be left behind," the young hobbit replied.

"It is a three day gallop to Minas Tirith and none of my riders can bear you as a burden, I will say no more," and then he had ridden off, leaving Merry with a pony that could never keep up with the war steeds of the rohirrim.

As he stood there in his sadness a pair of war steeds pulled up on either side of him.

Both soldiers were clad in heavy armor, their faces concealed by mighty helms.

"We can take you master hobbit," came the first soldier. "You are little burden to us."

The first soldier was Dernhelm, the other was Macbeth. Compared to the other rohirrim they were quite light, and they could take turns side saddling with the young hobbit to permit their steeds to rest.

"Are you sure that you can?" Merry said hesitantly. "I want to fight, but not at the expense of others.

Macbeth gazed upon the hobbit, his blue eyes meeting with Merry's. "You wish to fight to protect those you love, as do we all. Now get on the horse or you shall be left!"

Merry hastily conceded, hopping upon the horse, sitting in front of Macbeth as he reared the horse to follow the army.

Merry noticed that Dernhelm and Macbeth were greatly prepared for battle, each of them wearing heavy armor covering their whole bodies.

_I hope I can trust these two_.He thought, as the three of them rushed to rejoin the mass of horses and men riding towards Gondor, and war.

**Clark's POV**

We carried Faramir's body towards the main hall, taking him to the houses of healing just beyond. As we neared the top Denethor, having heard the news came rushing out of the citadel.

"Faramir!" He shouted, falling upon his knees before Faramir. "Say not that he has fallen."

A knight stepped forward; he was Beregond, guard of the citadel and recent friend to Peregrin Took (Another character the movie forgot). "They were outnumbered at Osgiliath milord, few returned."

"He is not dead milord," Alex replied, his voice full of anger towards Denethor's decision to fight in an unwinable situation. "He needs aid."

Unfortunately for us Denethor was blind with grief, seeming to not even have heard us he staggered towards the edge of the cliff where the citadel stood.

"My sons are spent, my line has ended!"

"He just needs medicine my lord," Reuel said, though Denethor continued to rant.

"My line has ended! The house of stewards has failed."

As he neared the edge he gazed over it, at the fields of Pelennor.

The once green fields were now black, not burned but covered with orcs; their vast numbers made it appear as if Pelennor had been swallowed by a black ocean, turning their sights on Minas Tirith.

"The end is nigh," Denethor whispered, his voice quivering as he spoke. "Abandon your posts!" He shouted so loudly that the guards upon the walls could hear him. "Flee! Flee for your lives!"

As Denethor turned to return to the citadel Gandalf's staff struck him in the nose. He could see Gandalf's face, gazing upon Denethor as a parent would at a child who had disappointed them. A second strike forced Denethor onto his knees.

I walked up to Denethor, landing a good right fist across his face; he fell to the ground, out cold.

"Anyone got a problem with that?" I asked, turning to the citadel guards.

Beregond, Reuel, and all the guards simultaneously shook their heads vigorously.

"Prepare for battle!" Gandalf shouted, the guards immediately began to form up, taking positions along the walls.

The orcs before the wall had brought many machines of war with them from Mordor. They launched dozens of catapults at the city, some crashing through walls while others blew through ranks of men, knocking them from the walls.

"Bloody unsporting of them to bring such devices of death," Reuel commented. "Too fearful of our walls to face us in honest combat."

The ringwraiths were amongst the city, flying atop their wicked fel beasts. The witch king led the aerial assault while Gothmog oversaw the ground troops.

Under Gandalf and Alex's supervision the catapults of Minas Tirith were turned against the army, dropping boulders the size of small houses atop their troops. Reuel rallied the troops inside the city to prepare to repel invaders. Unfortunately Mordor's forces were so great that even rocks of such size barely diminished their numbers.

As Gandalf oversaw the catapults Alex and I rushed to the main wall, just in time to see the siege towers.

As high as the wall they were, being pushed by a dozen trolls each, they were large enough to hold hundreds of orcs in each one.

Drawing my bow I loosed several waves of arrows alongside the gondorian archers, slaying several trolls.

Despite our efforts several towers reached the walls, unleashing their dark payload as the orcs scurried from them, seeking to overrun us..

I leapt into the fray, joining the soldiers upon the wall, attempting to push back the towers.

In a matter of minutes I was covered in orc blood, decapitating one, quickly spinning about to deal with another who had snuck up behind me, recovering I swung behind me again.

My sword clashed with another, it was Alex, so caught up in battle we had not realized it was each other.

His winged helm was gone, scratches and bruises covered his face, his armor was dented, however his azure blade shone as brightly as ever.

"As long as we hold this wall the city shall stand!" Alex shouted. "They cannot pierce the gate with their primitive rams!"

As the battle continued about us I could hear a cry being shouted upon the wind, it was coming from the orcs army.

"What are they saying?" I leaned over the wall, attempting to hear better.

"Grond, Grond, Grond, Grond," was being chanted over and over by the orcs, as the sun fell into the distance behind the mountains.

"O crud."

**Derek/Dunedan's POV**

Our company stood upon the embankment, staring out across the river, thirty plus ships could be seen over the horizon. Their holds were bursting with troops, men answering Mordor's call, burning the southern gondorian towns as they sailed, on their way to Minas Tirith.

As the ships sailed past us Aragorn stood before them, holding out his hand as if to stop them. (Homage to the statues along the Anduin River)

"You shall not enter Gondor!" He shouted, the troops aboard the corsairs gazed out at him, before bursting into laughter.

"Who are you to deny our passage?" Shouted a rather hefty mercenary standing upon the bow of the lead ship. "We serve the dark lord and none but he can deny us our prize of the white city."

"Legolas," Aragorn started. "Fire a warning shot past the bowman's ear."

"Mind your aim Legolas," Gimli and I said simultaneously, I pretended not to notice as Gimli ever so gently nudged Legolas's bow as he fired.

The shot went lower than Legolas had planned, burying itself in the hefty bowman's chest, he screamed in overly dramatic fashion as he collapsed onto the deck.

Legolas gave Gimli a look of intense annoyance as Gimli attempted to act completely surprised.

"O! Will you look at that?" Gimli replied. "We warned ya, prepare to be boarded."

_Please say it please say it please say it!_ I chanted to myself as I gazed out upon the ships.

"Boarded? By you and what army?"

I smiled inwardly as he said it.

"This army," Aragorn whispered, snapping his fingers.

A massive wave of green vapor poured from the mountainside behind us, molding into the shape of thousands of men as they came.

The crew aboard the corsairs looked upon the terrible army with fear, many jumping overboard and drowning, the few that did not were engulfed by the wrath of the dead.

As the last few of the mercenaries abandoned their ships Aragorn and our company hopped aboard the lead ship, the king of the dead followed.

"We have fought for you my king," the king said to me, bowing. "Is it sufficient?"

"We could use your strength in the battle to come," I said, smiling at the king's ghostly form. "But a deal is a deal, and I release you to whatever afterlife you wish."

The king smiled at me as he and his army was swept away into the wind, never to be seen again in Middle earth again.

"With these we can sail the remainder of the way to Gondor!" Aragorn announced.

"But Aragorn," I started. "We only have thirty three people. How can we commandeer thirty ships with so few? And what hope can we bring Gondor?"

Aragorn glanced around, gazing upon the countryside, it was pocketed with several large southern gondorian villages.

"Dunedan!" He shouted. "Take command of this vessel, I have an idea."

**What is Aragorn's plan? The Great Battle has begun, as the friends and foes converge on the white city what will be the outcome? Don't forget to review, I need to know if my writings as good as when I started. I am happy to announce the 2000th view of this story, hats off to all my loyal readers :) **


	15. Gothmog against the White Rider

**I love writing this story, I don't know if I'll ever stop! lol . The battle intensifies, read review and enjoy it.**

**_Clark's POV_**

The night did not pass swiftly in Minas Tirith. The orcs crawling about the walls were almost too much to handle, but with the coming of their great ram all seemed lost.

Grond, the ram in the shape of a wolf's head, long had it been forged in the fires of Mordor, waiting for its chance to strike at the world of men. The device itself was monstrous, taking a dozen elephants to pull, quickly they made their way to the main gates, where Gandalf and I made our stand.

Several hundred guards had positioned themselves before the gate, a single swing of the massive ram was enough to shake the foundations of the doors.

"Steady!" I shouted to the men, noticing that some fidgeted as if to retreat.

"You are soldiers of Gondor!" Gandalf shouted. "No matter what comes through that gate, you shall stand your ground!"

With a second thrust the gates buckled, splintering in several places, the wolf's head could be seen as the ram partially penetrated the gate.

"We need a refund on that door," I said, hoping to lighten spirits, however my joke fell on deaf ears to all save Reuel, who chuckled slightly.

The third thrust did it, the gates shattered, as a torrent of orcs and trolls rushed through the opening, towards our waiting troops.

"Volley!" Reuel shouted as myself and all the gondorian archers in the courtyard loosed our arrows into the horde.

Many fell but their numbers were too great, they smashed their way into our defense line, threatening to overrun it.

The courage of the gondorian defenders was admirable, holding their ground as thousands of orcs poured into the city, however courage along could not win the fight.

Within a matter of minutes we were pushed back, Gandalf had dismounted Shadowfax, fighting alongside us. Eventually we were pushed back to the second gate of the city; the outer wall belonged to Mordor.

Amidst the chaos of the battle Gandalf and I saw a small form running towards us, desperately shouting Gandalf's name.

It was Pippin.

"Gandalf! Gandalf! Denethor has lost his mind, he's burning Faramir alive! Beregond says he can try to stop them but I don't know if he can.

"Come Clark, you too Reuel. Alex can you hold the line?" Gandalf asked as he started the path towards the halls where the gondorions bury their dead.

"I wont let you down Mithrandir," Alex said, saluting Gandalf before returning to the second gate, where the orcs were constantly battering, attempting to break it.

With all haste we raced towards the hall of the dead, hoping to reach there before it was too late for Faramir. Unfortunately our movement had been watched, a great fel beast landed before us as we neared the seventh level of the city.

It was not the witch king.

"You shall go no further old man," came the hoarse voice of the beasts rider, it was Gothmog.

Raising his staff Gandalf stood before Gothmog, his other hand warding us away.

"Continue to Faramir!" Gandalf shouted. "I shall deal with him!"

Nodding I grabbed Pippin and raced past the two combatants, Reuel close behind, towards the citadel, where behind it lay the tombs.

**_Back at the Battle (Gandalf vs. Ben/Gothmog)_**

Gandalf had his staff raised; Ben had dismounted his steed, drawing his zanbato from his back.

"Time to return the favor for that blow in Edoras," Ben hissed, aiming his sword at Gandalf.

"I was stronger than you then," Gandalf replied. "You have truly fallen Ben; Derek has told me tales of your friendship, has the dark lord twisted you so?"

"Shut up!" Ben shouted, swinging his sword with great force. "I am Gothmog!"

Gandalf managed to side-step the blow, dodging it as its force shattered the ground where he had been previously standing.

Ben smirked, Gandalf had underestimated his newfound strength, as his sword broke the ground he immediately swung it sideways, Gandalf barely had time to bloke the blow with Glamdring. The force of the swing knocked Gandalf into the wall behind him.

"The dark lord has given me strength greater than yours old man," Ben said, a dark aura seemed to permeate off his body as he spoke. "This is my hour!"

A second swing forced Gandalf to leap backwards, however a blast of dark energy erupted from the zanbato, striking Gandalf in the chest and knocking him off his feet.

"Time to die," Ben lifted his sword to finish him off.

The sound of a massive horn came echoing through the air, interrupting Ben's train of thought, snapping him out of the daze of fury that had consumed him amidst the battle.

This gave Gandalf the moment he needed, holding up his hand he produced a huge ray of light directed upon Ben's eyes. His stay in Mordor had made him used to darkness and the light of Gandalf's hands burned his eyes, he stumbled backwards.

Gandalf was on his feet again, panting heavily, yet he had the strength to hold his staff and Glamdring up in defense.

"Those meddlesome Rohirrim," Ben spat. "I'll deal with you later," with that last word he leaped atop his fel beast, riding out towards the fields of Pelennor.

Gandalf collapsed to his knees; he had barely had the strength to hold up his sword.

"The madness of Mordor has consumed his mind," Gandalf whispered to himself. "Only one as strong as the will of Mordor can defeat him now," with that he collapsed into unconsciousness.

**_At the Rohirrim _**

Merry sat in front of Dernhelm, along with Macbeth they had ridden for almost three days straight. At long last the rohirrim had reached the hilltop overlooking the fields of Pelennor.

The first two rings of the city were aflame; darkness covered the fields as orcs beyond count ran across it, flooding into the city.

"Do not let fear claim you master Meriadoc," Dernhelm said. "Whatever happens stay with me, I'll look after you."

"We both shall," came Macbeth. "Once we are able to break through the orc lines we must search the city for…for any survivors."

As they spoke King Théoden had ridden before the army, galloping his horse back and forth across their long lines as he spoke.

"Arise! Arise riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered! A sword day, a red day, ere the sun rises!"

_Boy I wish I could understand what he was saying_. Thought Merry, little did he know he wasn't the only one thinking that.

"Forth Eorlingas!" He cried, as the many trumpeters among the army blew into their mighty horns.

The ground thundered as the army galloped their way towards the waiting orcs. The orcs had lined themselves up to halt the rohirrim's charge, however they were armed with little more than small spears, they had not expected to face mounted foes.

As the army neared the orcs defense line the orcs began to inch back in fear of their wrath, until they finally impacted their forces.

With the rohirrim's speed they smashed through the orcs, trampling them underfoot and engaging the rest upon their steeds.

Macbeth and Dernhelm kept together, fighting the orcs side by side as the battle intensified.

Orcs died by the hundreds as their numbers began to weaken, that was when they saw them.

Mumakil (Elephants), in service of the Haradrim crossing the lake to Gondor. Massive they were, so much that the rohirrim could see them in the distance though they were still far away.

As they fought Macbeth saw a black armor clad warrior, he was single-handedly taking out riders in a single swing, his sword was massive. He was not alone however, as a ringwraith bearing a metal crown stood beside him, in his hand he held a mace attached to a chain, it was the size of a hobbit.

"B…Gothmog," whispered Macbeth, as he made his way to the captain of Mordor's armies.

Gothmog and the witch king had made their way towards King Théoden, his guards immediately took defensive positions around their king.

"Pathetic," Gothmog hissed, dispatching the guards in a single swing of his massive sword.

Gothmog swung his sword, barely missing King Théoden; however he wasn't trying to hit him. As the king dodged the attack, the witch king swung his mace, catching him in the chest, the sound of his armor crumpling inward could be heard. Théoden fell to the ground, barely gasping for air.

As Gothmog raised his sword to finish off the dying king he was instantly tackled to the ground, by Macbeth. The witch king was similarly tackled by Dernhelm, Merry took out his legs as he fell.

Macbeth swung his rohirrim sword at Gothmog, who caught it on his blade, his metal gauntlet struck Macbeth across the face, knocking off his helm.

Gothmog took a step back, stunned by what he saw beneath, as the helm flew a waterfall of black hair fell down Macbeth's back.

Macbeth was a girl, Macbeth was Liz.

"Liz…" Ben staggered where he stood. "What are you doing…" He grasped his head as if in pain.

"Ben?" Liz asked inching towards him. "Is that you?"

Ben's look of confusion slowly turned into Gothmog's gaze of hate. He grabbed Liz by her armor and hoisted her up.

"You may be winning this fight," Gothmog hissed, slinging his blade onto his back. "But our reinforcements will soon arrive, and not even your precious rohirrim can stop them."

Taking Liz he mounted his fel beast, which had been munching on several orc carcasses whilst Gothmog had fought on foot. They took off towards the southern harbor as Dernhelm, who had been revealed to be Eowyn, along with the assistance of Merry, dealt the killing blow to the witch king below.

Hundreds of orcs stood by the harbor, impatiently awaiting the arrival of the last or Sauron's reinforcements, with which they would outnumber the defenders considerably.

Gothmog landed before them, the orcs bowed in reverence and fear to their new commander. Pulling Liz off the mount he approached the bay, as thirty black ships began to sail in.

"You see? With this many troops the rohirrim shall fall, and the last defenders shall be swept aside."

Liz merely lowered her head, all hope was lost, a single tear entered her eye.

However no movement came from the ships, Gothmog stared at them with annoyance.

"Pirate scum, there's knife work here needs doing. Come on you see rats! Get off your ships!"

Almost as in answer two figures leaped over the railing of the lead ship, but they were no servants of Mordor.

They were Dunedan and Aragorn, last heirs of Elendil and Numenor. They were soon followed by Legolas as well as Gimli, Halbarad brought up the rear.

"Derek!" Liz cried, unable to control herself.

The orcs had at first appeared surprised at seeing their enemies appear from their own ships, however surprise turned to anticipation, believing that these five could not face so many.

"There's plenty for the both of us, let the best dwarf win!" Shouted Gimli, as the ramps to the thirty ships opened wide, and thousands of gondorian soldiers and Dunedain rangers poured out.

The orcs anticipation quickly became fear as the surge of men impacted their lines, the battles intensified as the orcs attempted to fall back to their main forces still in combat around Minas Tirith.

When the intense battling had moved towards the city the only ones who remained standing before the docks were Gothmog, Liz, and Dunedan.

**I hope you enjoy my battle sequences, the next chapter or two shall conclude the Minas Tirith conflict...and begin Black Gate preparations, don't miss it :) **


	16. The Hammer stroke falls

**This chapter concludes the battle for Minas Tirith, will our heroes triumph? And what of Gothmog and Dunedan's confrontation? Keep reading...and tell me what you think :)**

**Clark's POV**

Pippin, Reuel and I rushed towards the hall of the dead, where the bodies of the stewards and kings of old are laid to rest. Though I was fearful of Alex and Gandalf, saving Faramir was the first thought on my mind.

"This way!" Pippin shouted, leading us to the doors of the hall, where a small battle was already underway.

It was no orcs, but men, already three lay dead, two more continued to fight a gondorian knight. The knight was desperately trying to keep them from entering the hall with wood and oil to burn Faramir with.

"Beregond!" Pippin shouted, waving to his friend. The two remaining men fled, not wishing to die attempting to fulfill Denethor's maddened request.

"I prevented any from entering my friend," Beregond reported. "However I fear that Denethor may use his own torch if he waits much longer."

Together we threw open the doors, revealing a large hallway, no doubt leading to the crypts beyond. A small pyre had been built out of the little wood that had been given before Beregond stopped the servants.

Faramir had been placed upon the wood, though no fire yet burned, Denethor stood beside it, holding his torch in one hand, and a black orb in the other.

"Another Palantir?" I asked, drawing my bow and setting an arrow upon it. "Step off the pyre slowly sire," I inched closer, hoping to get a better shot in case Denethor attempted something drastic.

"Stay this madness sire!" Beregond pleaded.

"The battle is in our favor!" Reuel shouted.

Gazing into the Palantir Denethor smirked evilly at us; his eyes appeared to become enflamed.

"You may be victorious on the battlefield for a day, yet against the power that lies in the east there is no victory!" As he finished he let go of the torch, it began to fall towards the pyre.

I instantly loosed my arrow; flying across the room it struck the torch, knocking it away at the last moment. Drawing our swords Beregond, Reuel and I approached the maddened monarch, to peacefully subdue him.

Unfortunately Denethor's madness gripped him as he lifted up the fallen torch, still lit despite my arrow. Having previously doused himself with oil Denethor lit himself aflame, running towards the pyre.

Reuel swiftly hefted Faramir from the pyre, with a little help from Pippin. The enraged Denethor seemed to calm as he saw his son.

Faramir's eyes were open, though he was too weak to speak he gazed upon his father, no resentment or anger occupied his eyes, he was at peace.

"Faramir?" Denethor whispered, before the flames burst anew across his body, I could barely force myself to watch as he screamed in agony.

Dropping the Palantir he raced out of the hallway doors, remembering the movie I knew that he would retain his life long enough to fling himself from the peak of Minas Tirith. As he raced out the door a figure standing before it stepped aside just in time to avoid Denethor's flames.

The figure was clad in white, leaning upon a staff in weariness, it was Gandalf.

"So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion," he whispered, before falling against the door, too tired to hold himself up any longer.

Beregond and I rushed to his side, helping him up.

"We should probably help Alex on the defenses Gandalf; do you have the strength for that?"

"I am old Clark, but not too old for that," he chuckled, getting himself to his feet.

As I was about to leave with him I felt an object impact my foot, it was the Palantir. It had rolled from where Denethor had dropped it and thankfully had nudged me where my skin was covered. I gently picked it up, wrapping it within my elvish cape before racing after Gandalf toward the sounds of battle in the distance.

**Dunedan/Derek's POV**

We stood before the docks, the orcs as well as Aragorn's reinforcements had moved towards the city, only Liz, myself, and Gothmog remained.

Gothmog continued to grip Liz by the throat, she let out stifled gasps.

"Let her go Ben!" I shouted, drawing my sword.

_Maybe if I talk to him he will remember who he is_, I thought.

"This is between you and me Ben, just like when we used to fight at home."

"Home?" Gothmog hissed. "This is my home now."

With a swift motion he revealed a black arrow from behind his back, jabbing it into Liz's arm.

"No!" I shouted, charging him at full speed.

Gothmog easily side-stepped me, throwing me with a single hand back to where I had previously been standing.

"This is the same poison that I used on that fool of a Commander Faramir," he laughed as he spoke. "In an hour or so she'll be dead, better hurry lover boy."

He drew himself up to his full height, unlatching the zanbato from his back, bringing it to bear against me, a dark aura permeated from him as he did so.

With a horrific battle cry he lunged towards me, swinging his sword with all his might. My lightness underfoot was all that saved me; I brought Durin's wall up to meet his blade. The zanbato struck the shield, though pain shot through my arm from the force of his attack the shield did not falter.

Taking advantage of the close quarters Gothmog seized me by the throat, lifting me up as if I were a doll as he had been doing with Liz only a moment ago.

"My strength is that of Mordor," he hissed, I could smell his putrid breath upon my face. "As long as Sauron's will guides me I cannot be defeated!"

Gazing down upon my former friend a glimmer of hope shined through the darkness. The aura I had sensed before was not coming from Ben, but from his sword, the zanbato given to him by Sauron.

Bringing my legs up I kneed Mordor's General as hard as I could in the jaw, I heard something crack.

Howling in pain Gothmog dropped me, with one swing I knocked him off balance, the ground cracked where he fell.

I readied my main sword, taking a solid stance before him, awaiting his recovery.

Gothmog got to his feet swiftly, with all Sauron's strength behind him he swung at me once again.

I brought my sword against his, focusing all of my strength into the swing, focusing everything I was and had become in this world since my arrival. Ben dimmed his eyes, for a bright light appeared around me. After several tense moments I heard a sound

The foul zanbato had snapped in two.

As the upper half of the weapon dropped to the ground, Gothmog followed it, falling upon his knees. His face began to clear, color came into it again, unfortunately though his scars and white hair remained.

The zanbato, which had previously been black, turned a dull grey, before disintegrating before my eyes. In a matter of seconds nothing remained of what had once been a horrific weapon.

Ben stared at his feet, tears dropping to the ground; he gazed up at me as I approached him.

"Derek, I…"

Before he could finish I swung my fist, striking him across the face, he went out like a light.

Hoping he would be presumed dead by any enemies that came by I rushed to Liz's side, already she was burning up, her breaths came quick and labored.

"Hang on Liz!" I shouted, lifting her onto my back. "I'll get you to Minas Tirith, hopefully they can help you there."

Once I cleared the dock a scene of horror greeted me, the battle upon the Pelennor was not over. Thousands of orcs and men stood between me and the houses of healing within Minas Tirith.

Hope left me, with Liz over my back there was no way I could circumnavigate the battle. However I continued walking forward, determined to get Liz to the city, even if I didn't make it.

As I walked I whistled to myself, whistling the tune I had heard Aragorn singing at night long ago...the song of Beren and Luthien.

To my great surprise as if in response to my song a great horse rushed before me, hope came back to me again.

"Lightfoot!" I cried, hugging his nose as he nuzzled my face. "You truly are one of the Meraras aren't you? I need your help, will you bear Liz and myself to Minas Tirith? We need to get her to the houses of healing or she's gonna die."

Lightfoot nodded his head violently, motioning for me to get on his back.

Once Liz was secured upon his back we took off, with a speed never before witnessed in Middle earth we made our way towards the white city.

The battle ensued as we raced through the chaos of the fields. Mumakil had made their way into the battle and were decimating Théoden's riders wherever they went, legions of scattered orcs remained. Dead men and horses could be seen wherever we went, it pained me to see Théoden's body, still crushed from the witch king's mace upon the field.

I would have had to guess that we trampled a hundred orcs on our way to the city, finally reaching its gates in only a few minutes, though it felt much longer to me.

Orcs still roamed the city, many of them turning to give chase as they saw us enter the ruined gates. Lightfoot sped ahead of them, no orc could keep up with him, we passed through each gate of the city, before finally reaching the sixth barrier, where the orcs presently battled with the defenders.

Among them I saw Clark, still fighting, as I gazed over my heart skipped a beat, Alex was with him. He wore white armor, which was now caked in black orc blood; his blue crystal sword seemed oddly familiar.

"Alex! What the heck are you doing here?" I shouted, dismounting Lightfoot to greet him.

He finished beheading a nearby orc before turning towards me; we embraced as comrades who had not seen each other in months, shaking each others hands as we parted.

"Same old same old, becoming a knight in a fictional world, killing monsters bent on my death….how about you?"

"Fine, where are the houses of healing? Liz needs medical attention fast!"

Alex saw Liz's unconscious form atop Lightfoot's back, fear entered his eyes.

"She's here too? God this way, the houses are in the seventh ring of the city, just follow Reuel.

Following the soldier standing beside Clark I rushed to the seventh ring, finally making my way to the house of healing. I was fearful at first for there were so many seeking healing at this place. A gondorian maid approached me; she seemed to understand that Liz's condition was most serious.

"What is the matter with her?" the maid asked as she led us to a bed.

"She was stabbed with a poisoned arrow; the guy said it was the same stuff he used on Faramir."

"We have been treating him since he was brought by that elf-like fellow Clark a few hours ago. Fortunately we believe that we can cure the ailment. Lay her down here."

Laying her upon the bed the maid immediately turned and began shoving me out of the curtains surrounding the bed.

"We must act quickly here, no men permitted!"

"But I want to make sure she's fine, why can't I stay?"

"Her wound must be treated properly, and for that to be done her skin requires air…unless you want to stay while we take her clothes off?"

My face instantly turned red, without realizing it I had begun to inch my way towards the entrance.

"I…just um….I gotta go…kill some orcs……BYE!" with that I was out of the room.

As I ran I couldn't help but see the maid give me a funny yet eerie smirk.

The battles throughout and around the city raged for the remainder of the day, when night fell all was silent. No orc survived the battle, a few of the haradrim and Easterlings had been taken prisoner.

So many had died, many more wounded, yet not as many as had died in the book, still a great many gondorian and rohirrim soldiers remained. Eowyn and Merry were brought in by Pippin and several rohirrim riders after the battle, grievously wounded, Eowyn was placed in a bed beside Faramir's.

Aragorn himself began helping to treat the wounded; I assisted Gimli in cleaning up what was left of the orcs before joining him. Tears filled my eyes when I learned that Halbarad had fallen in battle upon the gates of Minas Tirith, as well as fourteen others of the original thirty in the grey company of rangers.

_I guess his prediction was right, his death laid beyond the paths of the dead. _

Aragorn was astounded at my first aid knowledge of herbs; which I still remembered from my lessons with Gandalf. I aided him in treating the soldiers, ever watchful for word on Liz's condition.

"You are most skilled at medicine my lord," another gondorian nurse commented as I finished bandaging a soldier's leg.

"You do not need to refer to me like that." I said, not used to being refered to as royalty.

"But I do sire, word has spread that you are an heir of Elendil, like the lord Aragorn. And it is said that the hands of the king are healing ones," she bowed before continuing to the next patient.

"Hands of the kings are healing ones," I chuckled to myself, trying to picture myself as a king.

As time passed deep into the night I was approached by Alex and Clark, and Reuel who had just returned from retrieving Ben's unconscious body from the docks, he was placed in the houses of healing as well.

Beregond came before me with news that Liz was recovering nicely, and could have visitors in as little as a day.

With such news I needed little persuasion to get some rest, I laid down within the throne room, leaning up against the wall, desiring to rest alone for the time being.

As I drifted off to sleep memories of that night in Edoras entered my mind, when I had the best night sleep of my life.

**Next chapter they begin preparations to take the battle to Sauron, stay tuned to find out how they do...**


	17. Truths and Revelations

**The Battle for Minas Tirith has been won, however now our heroes must prepare to face Sauron's forces before the black gates. Truths and revelations about our heroes shall be revealed this chapter, Read, review, and I hope you enjoy it.**

The next morning began the restoring of order in Minas Tirith. Denethor was dead, Faramir in stable condition, Aragorn was quick to take command of the restoration in the city.

Legolas and Gimli helped Beregond in organizing the guards and rohirrim soldiers, with Théoden dead as well Eomer took command of the rohan troops.

Everyone in the city treated me with respect, bowing before me as I passed them, after a while I started to feel embarrassed about it. Apparently several of the grey company revealed to some civilians of what transpired in the paths of the dead, and the news of not one but two descendants of the Numenorian bloodline spread like wildfire.

Ben was still unconscious, none of the maids or healers could tell what was wrong with him, other than his scars all his wounds had already healed.

"It will take a while for his mind to clear of Mordor's taint," was all I could tell them when they asked me if I knew why he wouldn't wake.

With order restored Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Eomer, and I met in the throne room, to discuss the future. Reuel was permitted to join us since he was one of the few high ranking Gondorian soldiers left alive.

"What happens now?" I asked. "Sauron's hammer stroke has been halted."

"He has suffered a defeat yes," started Gandalf. "But behind the walls of Mordor his forces are regrouping."

"Let him stay there, let him rot, why should we care," muttered Gimli, puffing on his pipe.

"Because at least ten thousand orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom."

"There is still hope," said Aragorn, rising from a nearby bench. He had refused to sit in the throne until a proper coronation. "All Frodo needs is time to destroy the ring, and safe passage across the plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that."

"How?"

"Draw out Sauron's army, empty his lands, then we gather our full strength and march on the black gates."

Gimli began coughing violently, having chocked on Aragorn's last sentence.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms," said Eomer.

"Not for ourselves, but we can give Fro…"

"Says who?" I asked, stepping forward. "We got at least four thousand good soldiers still in the city, Aragorn you have those two thousand gondorian reinforcements from the scattered towns to the south to arrive soon, plus I happen to know that Elrond's sons are bringing reinforcements that should arrive within two days. Who says we can't win?"

I had gained the attention of everyone in the room, Eomer and Gimli had their eyebrows raised in a comically similar manner. Reuel had the look of one inspired as I wrapped up my speech.

"Dunedan," started Gandalf. "Once again you have shown more courage and strength of spirit than I would have ever imagined."

I smiled awkwardly as he spoke, scratching the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Then it is settled, in two days we shall muster all of the men of the west that can be spared, and march on the black gates."

Reuel approached me, shaking my hand vigorously.

"With you and your friends at our side I have no doubt of our victory," he said, smiling. "Then we shall no longer need to live in this time of war, and we may return to our true passions in life."

I visited the house of healing once the meeting was over; Liz was sitting up in her bed, looking much better than she had the day before.

"Greetings milady," I said, bowing before her bedside. "Tis good to see you looking well."

"And you as well sir knight," she responded smiling. "How goes the battle?"

"We won ere yesterday as night fell. Alex and Clark are here as well, as is Ben." I motioned to the bed across the room where Ben's unconscious form still laid upon a bed.

"Please don't hate him Dunedan," Liz pleaded. "It wasn't his fault that his will was overtaken."

"I know Liz. His spirit was never taken by Sauron, only his mind. That mighty sword that he used had a direct link to Sauron, and it was only through that which he retained command over Ben's actions."

"What now?"

"In two days we are to march on the black gates of Mordor, and you aren't coming." I knew she could not deceive me this time, for it was a matter of her injuries that kept her from coming leaving the houses.

"And if I refuse?" she asked indignantly.

"Then I call over the maid that's been taking care of you for the past day and she can strap you down to the bed if need be," I said, giving her a smirk as I spoke.

"Strap her down and force YOU to leave sire," came the same maid I had just been talking about. "Visiting time is over, off you go!"

Laying my hand on Liz's for a brief moment I smiled before turning to exit the houses of healing.

Alex, Clark, Reuel Gimli and Legolas were waiting outside the house of healing, an eerie smile rested on all their faces save Legolas.

"So…how is Liz?" asked Alex.

"She is recovering fine, just needs a few days rest."

"That's always good, o Dunedan I have one question," Clark said.

"Yes?"

"What the heck is up with you being related to Aragorn?!" he shouted, forcing the others and myself to cover our ears.

"I only learned about it myself in the paths of the dead Clark, after all Gandalf told me that this world is ours."

"What are you saying?" asked Alex.

"This world is the future of our world. Treebeard recognized me because apparently he used to be the oak tree in front of my house before the elves woke up the trees. The balrog in Moria spoke to me; apparently they were responsible for causing our world to become what it's like now."

"The balrog talked?"

"Indeed, I didn't know what it meant until recently, but it said that they were responsible for burning my world. I can only guess that means that they are sort of like the horsemen of the apocalypse or something."

"Balrogs of the apocalypse?" Alex and Clark cupped their chins with their hands, both surprised to say the least.

"So…the balrogs torched our regular world, and destroyed our homes?"

"Well I can't be sure without asking Gandalf, but I doubt it happened in our lifetime. But yes, they torched the earth, and when they were done, middle earth is what remained."

"This is all true Dunedan," spinning around in surprise I realized that it was Gandalf who had spoken, making his way up to us. "That tale is one of the eldest; it took place before the time of Hurin, even before the crafting of the Simirils."

"That's a long time," I said to a nodding Reuel.

"It is time that you knew the truth Dunedan, I knew that you were an heir of Elendil, or rather I could sense it in you when we first met. It is the entire reason why you appeared at Bree, you were drawn to Aragorn."

"If that's true, then why did Liz, Clark, Alex, and Ben end up where they did?"

Gandalf turned to the others, raising his staff dramatically.

"You all are a part of the bloodlines that led to the forefathers of our people. Alex, you are the ancient ancestor of Denethor. Clark, you may not know it, but you have some elven blood in you, which is what drew you to Lord Elrond in Rivendale. Liz is most likely an ancestor to king Théoden, though by her eyes I would guess Eowyn to be more closely related to her.

"What about Ben?"

"Alas he I do not know. It must have been a terrible force that sent him to Mordor; I doubt that we shall ever know why he was sent there. (I may write another fan fiction explaining that, I have some ideas.)

"Well," I said, hoping to break the awkward silence that had formed at these revelations. "Now all we need to figure out is how to get home, if that's possible…"

"Alex has told me much of your world," Reuel piped in. "I would be honored to see it with you."

"Did the Lady Galadriel not speak to you of such things in Lothlorien?" Gandalf asked.

I slapped myself in the head as he spoke, how could I have forgotten the ladies words.

"She said that she knew how to get us home, but it wasn't time for me to use the knowledge."

"And it is a good thing you didn't. Had you left then Ben would still be in Sauron's grasp, and Aragorn would have fallen against the wrath of the dead."

_O yea,_ I thought to myself. _If I hadn't grabbed that banner the king of the dead would have killed Aragorn while he was knocked down, but that didn't happen in the book or movie._

"Urgh!" I gripped my head; too many paradoxes of what had or could occur were forming in my mind.

"Despite the facts they change little of the situation to come," Gandalf concluded. "At nightfall tomorrow we march for the black gate, and the end of the battle…for good or ill."

With his final words he strode off towards the makeshift rooms, no doubt for some well deserved rest.

"So…we are all gonna be present at the black gates conflict?" Alex asked, shattering the brief silence.

"It seems so," Clark responded. "Except for Liz, she won't be healed by tomorrow night."

"That is the sole beam of light in this situation," I interjected. "But no matter what, we've got to promise…to stand together in the final battle." As I finished I drew my main sword, laying the tip of it upon the ground.

"I swear," Clark said, laying the tip of his elven long sword over mine (Three musketeer's style).

"Me too, in Gondor's name," Alex muttered, laying his blade atop ours.

"I shall stand with you," Reuel interjected, intertwining his blade with ours.

For several tense moments we stood there, gazing at each others swords, determined to keep the vow that we had forged that day.

The remainder of the time I had until we had to march I spent in the house of healing, watching over Liz. Keeping her company since she was bed ridden by order of the chief maid, whose strictness scared me almost as greatly as a horde of rampaging orcs.

That night as Liz slept I was awoken, at first I knew not what had stirred me, and upon examination of the room I saw what had done it.

Soft sobs were coming from Eowyn across the room; she looked as if she had lost her last friend, though in all fairness she probably had lost quite a few the previous day.

Making my way over to her side I kneeled before her bed. "What troubles you milady?"

"The evil of the past few days have gripped my heart Dunedan," she said, wiping away her tears. "Aragorn does not care for me as I do for him."

"There's a very good reason for that milady," I responded, hoping to lessen her sadness. "His heart has already been called for."

"By whom?"

"An elf princess, though he cares not for her lineage. She lives at Imladris and is the daughter of the lord Elrond. Do not take his rejection of you personally, had he not already had a true love I have no doubt that he would have returned your affections."

"Thank you Dunedan, I now see what draws her affections to you."

I scratched the back of my head again in embarrassment, knowing that she was referring to Liz.

"You know, I've seen the lord Faramir look at you time and again when you are unawares milady."

Surprisingly enough Eowyn blushed. "Do you speak the truth?" she asked, glancing over at Faramir, who was presently facing the opposite direction.

"Of course," I said, strolling over to Faramir as Eowyn laid back down to rest.

Leaning down I tapped Faramir on the shoulder, drawing his attentions.

"Pardon me milord, Eowyn over there is a little shy, however she wants you to know she thinks you are most brave for facing the orcs at Osgiliath." With that I strolled back to Liz's bedside, very pleased with myself.

As I laid down upon my bed I saw Faramir walk over to Eowyn's bedside, before I closed my eyes I saw her sit up, after a few brief moments I saw her laughing as they spoke.

_Congratulations Dunedan, you just hooked up Faramir and Eowyn. _

As the second day dawned the reinforcements arrived. From the south more Gondorian soldiers who had previously been cut off rode through the gates, more than two thousand in numbers.

From the west came an army of rangers as well as elves from as far as Rivendale, leading the troops were none other than Elrond's sons Elladan and Elrohir, a fully bandaged Haldir was with them, Glorfindel leading the way.

"It is good to see you two again!" I shouted as the sons of Elrond walked through the gates, grasping both of them in a strong bear hug.

The two only nodded their heads in acknowledgement.

"These are as many men and elves as could be found in our lands to fight," Elladan began.

"The rest have moved into the west, only a few of our household remained in Imladris," Elrohir finished.

"What is the condition of the lady Arwen?"

"We set out from Rivendale ere ten days ago, when we set out our sister was still grievously ill." Elladan said

"Only the destruction of the ring can save her now." Elrohir finished.

Nodding slightly I bid them enter the city square, where already many men had gathered for the march ahead.

Aragorn came before us as we gathered, he was clad in kingly garments, and he bore Anduril proudly at his side. Behind him flowed a red cape, upon his chest he wore a tabard bearing the sigil of Gondor surrounded by seven stars and a crown, matching the banner Arwen had crafted.

With Halbarad's death upon the fields Aragorn had granted me the honor of carrying the banner into battle; I accepted the task with much enthusiasm.

"Eight thousand men Aragorn," I said as we formed up the troops to march. "Enough to challenge the might of Mordor."

"I hope you are right brother," he said, eyes gazing out upon our vast numbers.

Alex rode up upon his new warhorse, his gondorian armor was renewed and repaired, he appeared as a lord among men.

"The troops are ready my king," he said, bowing slightly atop his horse. "We ride for Mordor at your command."

And so, with the might of all free men behind us we marched for Mordor. Clark and Alex rode with us; Clark wore his elven armor that had worn at the battle at the Hornburg. Reuel bore proudly the armor of a guardian of the citadel, which came with his promotion to commander, his gondorian sword hung at his side.

Liz and the still unconscious Ben remained behind in the houses of healing. As I glanced back into the city I could see Liz, she stood atop the seventh ring just outside the inner gate.

Silently I whispered her name, as we exited the city, on our way to war.

**OOOO the final battle for middle earth begins in the next chapter...I am sad to say that this piece of the tale is almost over, maybe 3-4 more chapters left. I hope that you all have enjoyed it thus far, and continue to do so. :)**


	18. By the Grace of the Valar

**This chapter concludes the battle for middle-earth, what the next chapter may bring…only I know. I would like to thank all my loyal readers and reviewers for enjoying my tale. :)**

We marched, crossing the river in force, entering Sauron's territory. The bleak lifeless landscape was not what unnerved me the most, but the fact that we saw no hide or hair of any orcs, or other less than hospitable servants of the enemy.

As we marched I pulled up alongside Aragorn, hoping to speak with him before we reached Mordor's black gates.

"Lord Aragorn, do we have a plan for once we reach the gates?"

"I shall approach the black gates Dunedan," Aragorn started. "I will then challenge Sauron to come forth and face his crimes. This will no doubt cause him to send his armies to face us, drawing them out of Mordor and giving Frodo the chance he needs to get to Mount Doom."

"I know all that Aragorn," I said, hesitating for a moment. "But do we have a battle plan; you know for once the armies do come?"

"Alas, the land around the black gate is a barren wasteland; there is nothing to use for cover or to formulate a strategy. I am afraid that a head on battle is our only option, to wait any longer would surely spell doom for Frodo and Sam."

The remainder of the trip was spent in utter silence, until at last we stood before the fields which contained the black gates, the gates of Mordor.

Aragorn rode before the black gates, the army remained behind at the edge of the field, prepared for the upcoming battle.

Alex, Clark, Reuel, Eomer, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry, Pippin, and myself accompanied Aragorn as he approached the black gate.

The gate itself was monstrous, it wasn't called the black gate for nothing. The gate spanned far into the sky and as far as I could see in either direction from as close up as I was.

Aragorn rode slightly ahead of us, shouting at the massive doorway before us.

"Let the lord of the black land come forth! Let justice be done upon him for his crimes!"

For several brief moments nothing occurred, however the silence did not last.

The great hinges creaked, as the gate swung open slowly, just enough for a single rider to come forth.

His face was hidden by a tower-like mask, only his mouth could be seen. The skin about his mouth was a blackened purple, his teeth; which were jagged and pointed, as if they had been filed, were more yellow than any I had ever seen.

_I wonder how long ago it was he last brushed those things._

The black rider, known as the Mouth of Sauron approached us, a wicked smile forming on his face as he drew nearer.

"My master, Sauron the Great, bids thee welcome. Is there one among you who has the authority to treat with me?" he asked, the eerie smile never left his lips as he spoke.

Gandalf approached the rider slowly, "Sauron is to surrender, giving up all the lands taken in his many years of evil. He is then to depart from these lands, never to return."

The mouth's sneering face snapped instantly towards Gandalf. "And my master has terms for you, return to your city, swearing never to raise arms against the dark lord again, and await your fates."

"Yea, like were going to do that," I interjected, making sure he could hear the sarcasm.

His face immediately shot towards mine, his smile never faltered.

"Ah, Isildur's heir, or at least one of them. Tell me, how is your friend doing? I heard he had quite a time when my master found him wandering in Mordor."

My hand fell upon my blade hilt, however I attempted to keep my anger in check, knowing the mouth of Sauron was attempting to make me angry.

"He has been freed of Sauron's control; he shall never again serve you!" I shouted.

"Ah but he shall always be his young one," the mouth hissed. "My lord went to great lengths to…sway him to our side. He was my master's before he was ever found in Mordor. Once you all have been dealt with, Sauron shall reclaim his prize. Speaking of prizes, he bid me show you these."

Reaching beneath his black cloak the mouth of Sauron pulled out a mail shirt…made of mithril.

"Frodo's shirt!" Pippin gasped.

"Be silent!" Gandalf shouted, obviously troubled by the sight, hoping that Pippin would not reveal anything that perhaps Sauron didn't know.

"That means nothing!" I shouted, knowing of Sauron's bluff. "You do not have him, else wise you would not be here showing it to us!"

"Accept our terms," the mouth growled. "Or we shall do the same to all that stand here."

"I accept …I accept this!" Gandalf shouted, reaching out and snatching the mail shirt from the mouth. "However as for your terms I cast them away, we shall not abide by them!"

The mouth of Sauron was obviously angered, pointing at Aragorn. "And is this the one you hope to place on the throne? Or have you decided to replace him with this pup?"

He motioned to me as he spoke, at the same time Aragorn silently approached the vile creature.

Noticing Anduril at Aragorn's side the mouth continued speaking. "It will take more to make a king than a broken elvish bla…"

Before he could finish his sentence Aragorn swiftly drew Anduril, decapitating the Mouth of Sauron, silencing him.

"I guess that concludes negotiations," Gimli muttered. Reuel nodded in agreement.

As the mouth of Sauron's dead body crumpled to the ground the dilapidated black gates began to open wide, a horde of orcs could be seen marching towards it, towards us.

Aragorn immediately ordered a retreat, back to where the army awaited not far from the gate, many of the men looked as if they desired to flee before the great force that approached them.

Aragorn saw this and rode before the men, hoping to raise their spirits. Clark, Alex and I waited impatiently for his famous speech.

"Hold your ground!" Aragorn shouted. "Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor…of Rohan, my brothers! I see in your eyes, the same fear that would take the heart of me…a day may come, when the courage of men fails. When we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day."

"He's quite good," Reuel commented, still jotting things down on an old piece of parchment.

"An hour of wolves!" Aragorn continued. "And shattered shields when the age of men comes crashing down…BUT it is not this day, this day we fight! By all that you hold dear, I bid you STAND men of the west!"

A resounding roar arose from the army as Aragorn turned his horse around, to face the army that now stood before us.

The orc army was incredibly vast, more than the ten thousand Gandalf had stated, in a matter of moments it had completely surrounded our force in a circle of death.

As we stared into their numbers the great eye of Sauron could be seen leering at us far into the distance deep inside Mordor, it was focused on Aragorn.

I know not what it whispered exactly to his mind, but I knew that it was trying to tempt him into turning away and abandoning the fight, but Aragorn's will was the stronger.

He turned around, facing his army and friends, the echo of a smile was on his face.

"For Frodo," he whispered, before turning back towards the orcs…and charging towards them with all his might.

"For Middle Earth!" I shouted, planting the banner of Elendil into the hillside, rushing after him, Clark, Alex, and Reuel close behind me.

The remainder of the army roared, running with all their might to meet the enemy, Legolas fired off several arrows as he ran, granting him the first kills of the battle.

Our armies collided with a deafening crash, sword meeting axe, orc meeting man, the will of men to fight pushed onward.

I blocked an orcs attack on my shield, impaling his throat with my kodachi, quickly whirling around to parry another with my sword.

Reuel fought among the bulk of the Gondorian troops, slashing his sword back and forth, he was not the best swordsman, yet in the chaos of battle he took advantage of the orcs lack of organization.

Clark now carried a tall elven shield (Like the ones from the first LotR movie at the beginning); using it as cover he smashed through the orcs ranks, making an opening for those behind him. Alex was not far behind him, cleaving orcs in two with his azure blade.

Gandalf showed more strength in him than I would have expected from someone his age, Glamdring shined brightly as he fought among the orcs, many cowering in fear of the white rider.

Elladan and Elrohir fought as if they were one, each covering the other and fighting, cutting a swathe of death through the orcs. Haldir and Glorfindel led the elven armies, orcs fell before them.

I fought my way to Aragorn's side, where together we stood back to back, as we had at Amon Hen so long ago.

"There are a great many of them aren't there?" I remarked, separating another orc's head from his shoulders.

"We need only buy enough time for Frodo!" Aragorn shouted, Anduril sang as he swung it back and forth.

As I looked up the remaining Nazgul that survived the battle at Minas Tirith descended upon us, their fel beasts ready to devour us from above.

"Eagles!" Pippin shouted from within the battle. "The eagles are coming!"

As he spoke a great flight of giant eagles swooped amongst the battle, many doing battle with the remaining fel beasts in the sky, the rest decimating the orc numbers on the ground. A roar of hope rose among the troops, we now had a chance.

Suddenly a great shape stood over Aragorn and myself, blocking out the sun from our eyes.

"O great," I thought. "Time to take out the troll that fought Aragorn in the film.

Turning around I came to a realization as I laid eyes upon the thing behind us.

It was no troll.

Before us stood a black shape, so horrifying that it had made an opening in our ranks simply by walking before our men, forcing them to run in fear.

"It can't be!" I said aloud, unable to contain myself.

The dark form before us was none other than the shape I had seen in the Palantir, the shape of terror and evil incarnate.

Sauron, Lord of Mordor stood before us.

"Elessar…" it hissed, bringing the massive hammer in it's hand to bear against us, swinging it sideways with great force.

Aragorn sidestepped it, missing him by a mere hairs length. Being too close to him I could not do so, mustering all my strength I leapt into the air, avoiding the hammer's wrath.

"How can he have a corporeal body?" I asked, continuing to avoid Sauron's attacks.

"It is as Gandalf said," Aragorn shouted, scarcely able to hear me over the sounds of battle around us. "Sauron has gathered all his strength to face us; Gandalf wasn't simply speaking of orcs and armies."

Sauron's attacks were slow; however Aragorn and I were tiring quickly, finally in my weariness I tripped, leaving myself wide open.

"Dunedan!" Aragorn shouted, rushing to my aid; however he would not arrive in time.

Sauron brought his hammer down hard on me; searing pain coursed through my body, my armor was crushed, as was my hope.

Sauron raised his hammer, bringing it down a second time, however his attack never reached me.

A bright light burst from my body, forcing Sauron to stagger backwards. As he gazed upon me even the lord of terror was afraid, for within me he saw his greatest of opponents.

Both armies paused in their struggles, gazing upon the sight that stood before them; Clark and Alex are especially awed by what they see.

Dunedan stood before them, glowing brightly, he seemed fairer than he had been before, and even Sauron hesitated to approach him.

"Manwë…?" Sauron hissed, backing away from this new threat.

However he did not get far, as suddenly he began to tremble, his blackened armor shaking violently.

Gazing towards Mordor we saw the tower upon which the great eye was perched crack, eventually crumbling to the ground, the eye itself extinguished. The resulting crash shattered the land of Mordor beneath it.

"Frodo has done it!" Clark shouted among the men. "The ring has been destroyed!"

Sauron raised his hands in the air, roaring with such ferocity and anger as I had ever seen; a bright light could be seen breaking through his armor.

In an instant Sauron exploded, sending a powerful yet harmless shockwave across the battlefield, his final death throe.

As Mordor ripped itself apart the remaining orcs upon the battlefield fled in terror, running away from the army of men, for without the ring they had lost their will to fight. Many fell to the men who continued fighting, some escaped, though their numbers would never be a threat to the world of men from that day forth.

Gandalf approached one of the eagles, bidding them to make haste to Mount Doom…to rescue Frodo and Sam before Mordor completely tore itself apart.

As the eagles flew off into the distance I collapsed to my knees, utterly exhausted from the intense battle.

Clark, Alex, Reuel, and Gandalf approached me, each covered in equally grotesque amounts of orc blood; they all seemed confused, save for Gandalf.

"Wanna tell us what that was all about?" Clark asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It…it felt like the time that Sauruman's fireball failed to kill me, and what protected me when I touched the Palantir…and faced Gothmog, but I don't know what it was."

"I do," Gandalf said, stepping forward. "I saw it at Orthanc, yet couldn't believe that it was true. You have the blessing of the Valar upon you."

"The Valar?" Reuel asked, a sparkle was in his eye. "The creators of life itself?"

"I know not how this is possible," Gandalf smirked, still gazing at me. "Yet a sliver of the Valar's might is within you. Certainly not enough to challenge the dark lord, yet it was sufficient to strike fear into his being."

I was too weary to act surprised, every bone in my body was aching

"Weren't the men of Numenor friends of the Valar?" I asked, trying to come up with how it happened. "Before they betrayed them and attempted to set foot upon the silver shore?"

"That is true Dunedan, yet that didn't occur until long after the events of your world being consumed by shadow and flame, perhaps this mystery shall unveil itself in due course."

Unable to stay awake any longer I collapsed, falling into a well deserved slumber.

**I just had to include the Valar in this tale, they will be key to later fan fics I write. I promise there shall be an interesting twist in the next chapter (Or at least I hope no one has guessed it thus far lol). Victory has been achieved, next chapter shall conclude this tale and tell the fate of the "Unknown Fellowship," though I hope to write several sequels, plse review with what you think. **


	19. End of the Third Age

**Well this is the last chapter, this will show what becomes of the people from our time now that the conflict is over, I promised a twist, and so long as no super geniuses put 2 and 2 together I hope it will surprise you all lol, Read, review, and enjoy. :)**

My eyes flew open, sitting up straight I gazed about me.

I was in the houses of healing, many of the beds were empty around me, several shapes stood over me.

"It is good to see you awake Dunedan," said the first shape, it was Gandalf.

"We thought you might never awaken my friend," the next one was Reuel.

Clark and Alex walked forward, both patting me on the shoulders, congratulating me on my recovering.

A final shape rushed forward, shoving the others out of the way, embracing me tightly, it was Liz.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She shouted, a smile forming on her lips. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

I apologized wholeheartedly, before realizing that a silhouette stood in the doorway, blocking out a portion of the sun.

It was Ben.

I sat up in my bed, staring at him as he approached the bedside.

He still bore scars upon his face, yet they were not so prominent anymore. His hair had returned to its normal golden brown, he wore gondorian clothes, silver and black, a solemn look of pure guilt was upon his face.

Upon reaching my bedside he fell to his knees, weeping.

"Forgive me Derek," he blurted out, as if he had wanted to say it for so long. "I tried to resist him, it was as if I were a prisoner in my own body. I could see everything I was doing, and yet I could do nothing to stop myself, such was the power of the sword Sauron forced upon me."

I laid my hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"It is alright Ben, it is by no fault of your own that you came to serve him. Whatever force sent you to Mordor has failed, you are freed of Sauron's control, forever now that he is dead."

The others clustered around us, comforting Ben in similar ways as his grief began to lessen, and the scars of guilt could finally heal.

"Well…now that that is over," Legolas butted in, appearing at the entrance with Gimli at his side. "We were afraid you would be asleep for the ceremony."

"Ceremony?" I asked groggily.

"Why, Aragorn's coronation as king," Gimli shouted, startling everyone. "Lord Elrond has already arrived, and the fair Lady Galadriel is expected to arrive in a few days, the ceremony will commence three days from now at midday."

"Galadriel," I whispered to myself. "She said she had the secret to returning home, I am certain that time is soon considering all has been won, yet…"

"What is it Dunedan?" Liz asked.

"Its just, I've been here for so long…I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Alex, Clark and Liz all stared at me for a moment, seeming as if they weren't surprised."

"It makes sense," Clark said, shrugging his shoulders. "I mean you spent most of the time in our world wishing you were in this one."

"O but I've heard such wonderful things of your world!" Reuel groaned. "Why would you NOT want to go back?"

"It's true we'd leave some behind," Alex sighed. "Yet much could be gained by remaining here."

"Well do not dwell on this thought for now," Gandalf said cheerily. "It is still two days until the lady arrives, enjoy yourself in Gondor until then."

Reuel walked up to me, he seemed nervous in my presence.

"Pardon sir," he started. "I heard that your true name is Derek, odd name for around here, is it normal for your world?"

"Yes it is," I replied chuckling softly. "There are many names in our world that seem odd to this one."

"Such as?" He asked, no doubt trying to get more ideas.

"Well, there's Derek, John, James, Arthur, Ronald, Christopher, Danny, the list can go on," I laughed.

"Hmm, thank you sir," he replied, bowing before rushing past me back to the city.

The following two days were the most peaceful I had ever known in the time of war. The city was in a time of celebration, despite the many repairs still needing done people were celebrating in the streets.

Reuel hardly left his room, no longer requiring guardsman he was permitted by Faramir and Aragorn to take some time off, scribbling could be heard within his quarters.

Clark and Alex joined the festivities as the people celebrated; Gimli wasn't far behind, dragging an unwilling Legolas with him.

Liz and I ventured forth from the houses of healing, dancing amidst the massive crowd of enthusiastic citizens, all the while we were deep in thought during the celebrations…to return home when given the chance…or to remain here.

The coronation approached quickly, two days passing as if they were nothing. As the sun on the third morning rose a precision of elves clad in silver could be seen approaching the ruined gates.

We all came to the gates to greet them as they entered, being led by the Lord Celeborn, and the Lady Galadriel. Aragorn stood beside me as they entered Minas Tirith.

"My lady," I said, bowing in respect. Everyone followed suit behind me, though none more enthusiastically than Gimli. "It has been a long time since our last meeting in Lothlorien."

"Only a fleeting time Dunedan," she spoke, still as mysterious sounding as always. "I am glad to finally meet your compatriots," she motioned towards Alex, Clark, Ben, and Liz, all standing behind me.

Slowly she walked passed me, standing before Ben, he refused to lift his eyes to see her, still slightly ashamed of what he had done while under Sauron's power.

She laid her hand upon his forehead; he twitched as she touched him, unprepared for her. She closed her eyes, much like what she had done to me those months ago.

"It was not your fault that you committed the horrible deeds that Sauron had you do," she whispered. "Let your mind be at peace, no longer at war with itself."

Ben raised his head; it looked as if he was sweating quite profusely, as his eyes met hers he smiled.

"I have another whom will bring joy to this occasion," Galadriel spoke, motioning behind her.

A young elf stepped forward, young by the perspective of her people yet quite old in the years of men.

Aragorn's eyes shot towards her, a look of pure happiness I had not seen in him since Rivendale entered his face.

The young elf was Arwen Evenstar, daughter of Lord Elrond.

We all could not help but smile as he rushed forward, embracing her as if he had not seen her in many years, it was understandable considering he didn't know whether she was alive or not.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Came a voice from the crowd, it was Reuel. "We have a coronation to perform!"

It seemed as if the entire city was gathered at the peak of Minas Tirith outside the main hall. Truth be told the entire city probably had come, but not everyone could fit on the seventh level.

I was given royal Gondorian attire; I stood tall, hoping to look the part as I stood beside Frodo.

Everyone was gathered, including the eight surviving members of the fellowship, along with Reuel, Clark, Liz, Alex, and even Ben looked on as Gandalf approached Aragorn, holding the crown proudly before him.

Gandalf raised the crown, starting to lower it onto Aragorn's head, however a hand stopped him.

It was Aragorn's hand.

"What is the matter Aragorn?" Gandalf asked, bewildered at his friends action.

"Is it not tradition for the King's elder to crown the new king?" Aragorn asked, smiling slightly as he looked up at Gandalf.

"But your father Arathorn died years ago Aragorn," Gandalf muttered. "He is not here to crown you."

"Ah, but we do have an elder among us," Aragorn continued getting to his feet. He pointed squarely at me.

"Me?" I mouthed, pointing to myself in disbelief.

"You are of my bloodline from the past are you not?" Aragorn asked. "That would make you my elder."

"But I'm only 19," I whispered, Aragorn only replied with a comedic glare.

Hesitantly I shuffled over to the center of the top of the stairs, gently taking the crown from Gandalf, Aragorn kneeled once more….before me.

Trying not to shudder, I laid the crown upon Aragorn's head; it fit perfectly, shining brightly in the sunlight.

"Now come the days of the king!" Gandalf announced, loud enough for the entire crowd to hear him. "May they be blessed."

The crowd cheered in a raised uproar, however the cheers of our nearby friends could be heard above all others, Clark and Alex whistled loudly as they cheered. Gimli cheered as well, Legolas simply clapped softly beside him, both were smiling.

Arwen and Aragorn were wed that same day, celebrations followed which left the entire city in a time of merriment.

Liz and I stood side by side, clasping each others hands during the ceremony, Aragorn had deemed me a prince of Gondor, to rule in his stead when he was away or if anything should happen to him.

Clark and Alex were given posts as guardians of the king, Clark agreed, seeing as how the elves would soon be departing and he could not follow them.

Liz and I were now officially "a couple," according to most of the city, as gossip had started when many people had seen her by my bedside during the time I was unconscious. People now called her the princess of Gondor.

Ben desired nothing more than to return home, for his time in middle-earth had not been a pleasant one.

As the celebrations continued we all met with the Lady Galadriel behind the hall, where no one would see us. Gandalf, Faramir, Aragorn, Arwen, Legolas, Gimli and Reuel came as well, wishing to see if we had made our choice, to stay or return.

"Are you ready to see the way home?" The lady asked, gazing out at all of us.

"Some of us," I replied. "All of us…save Ben have decided to stay, if that is alright."

Gimli cheered as I announced our decision, Legolas simply gave us a smile, followed by a nod of approval. Though no one else expressed their feelings quite so openly, I could tell that the others were happy with our decision to stay.

"I believe that you are destined for great things here," Gandalf said, laying his hand upon my shoulder, I could not help but smile back.

The lady gave us all one of her eerie yet comforting smile, her hands withdrew from behind her back, revealing that she hid something.

It was the book that had started everything…the same glowing Lord of the Rings book we had opened in the library back home.

"This appeared in Lothlorien shortly after your arrivals here," she said, holding the book before us. "Its power is far older than my own, and I do not know how this was crafted, yet this is how I knew of your coming, and how I knew how to get you home so long ago."

"So that can send me home?" Ben asked, his face ecstatic with joy.

"Alas," Lady Galadriel continued. "Many of its pages were ripped out before it came to me," she flipped open the book, revealing many missing sections. "I know that this can possibly send you back…but I know not what the missing passages could do to someone who goes through. It could send you where you want to go, or where you need to be."

"It is a shame," Reuel whispered. "Such a great work of literature should be finished."

"I'll take that chance," Ben muttered, stepping forward. "All I desire is to go home, Middle-earth holds no beauty to me since meeting Sauron."

"As you wish," the lady whispered, opening up the book as we had done so long ago.

A green portal swirled into existence before us, however unlike last time it crackled with blue lightning, showing how unstable it was with passages missing.

Ben turned towards us, he seemed oddly at peace, knowing he would be returning to the world he knew.

"Goodbye my friends," he announced, before finally stepping though the swirling vortex.

"It wont last much longer," Galadriel spoke again. "Are you sure you wish to stay?"

I glanced at Alex, Clark, and finally Liz, however they all nodded their heads, showing their desire to stay and experience this new world.

"Then it is decide…" Galadriel began, however a shape shot by her, snatching the book from her outstretched hands.

"I will finish this!" The figure shouted. "I swear it!"

With that, Reuel dove through the portal, as it closed behind him.

"What is he thinking?" Clark shouted.

"He knows nothing about our world!" Alex joined in.

I slumped to my knees, trying to comprehend what kind of effects may come about from Reuel's actions, however before I could do so Faramir walked along side me.

"I have known him many years," Faramir started. "Not a great soldier, yet a rather noteworthy scholar, however that Reuel Tolkien…he never did think about the ramifications of his actions."

A short gasp escaped the lips of Clark, Alex and Liz, however no sound came from Dunedan's lips…for he had promptly fainted.

**WOOT! I hope nobody saw that coming, J.R.R. Tolkien (A.K.A. John Ronald Reuel Tolkien) is by far my favorite author, and I couldn't resist doing a fan fic about LotR. And….I lied, there will be one more chapter, an epilogue wrapping up any questions that may remain, I have already started ideas for my next fan fic, and I hope to have the first chapter done ASAP.**


	20. A New Beginning Old

**This will be the final chapter of my story, this essentially wraps up what happens to everyone after the story. Hope you like the final turn of events. Read, Review, and Enjoy )**

_Ben's Fate_

Ben fell from the vortex, landing squarely on his head, causing immense pain.

"Ow!" he shouted, rubbing the lump on his head to relieve the pain.

Turning about he saw that he was standing before the Library he and his friends had been standing in before the whole turn of events had begun.

"Thank the lord," Ben thought to himself, entering the library to sit down somewhere.

Upon opening the door he realized that things weren't the same anymore.

The rest of the library was completely gone, all that was standing was the door side wall he had just come through, the rest was gone…enshrouded in flames.

The flames burned through the very rock, with such a heat and intensity Ben had never seen.

Gazing passed the destroyed library he could see that the whole town was burning; people were running to get away from something.

And then Ben looked up.

A monstrous shape stood in the distance, very far away, yet it was so large he could see it clearly.

It stood, wings extended, preparing to take flight, burning the land from the air, it roared as flames erupted from its body.

Its mighty horns atop its head tore through buildings, crushing cement with its weight when it landed. In time Ben could see that there were many more of the creatures flying around as well, the entire area was consumed by flames.

Parts of the land were literally missing, the beasts fire burned through the ground itself, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

After several moments of this Ben could look no more, quickly he dived behind the lone standing wall, out of the sight of the creature, the creature he knew.

"Balrogs," Ben gulped. "Aw crap!"

_Reuel's Fate_

_1917……France_

Upon exiting the vortex Reuel found himself in a mud pit, at first he was dazed and couldn't see, but he heard first.

Loud noises were going off all around him, as his eyes focused he saw they were accompanied by flashes of bright light, men were running frantically all around him.

Apparently he had fallen on a bed, which he quickly covered himself with a blanket so the others couldn't see his strange clothes.

Everyone around him were dressed in strange attires, they wore greenish gray suits, a symbol of what appeared to be a flag with Red and white stripes going Diagonally and vertically with a blue background was embossed on their clothes arm (British flag).

Reuel quickly grabbed an extra set of clothes he found under the bed, running to the end of what appeared to be a trench of some kind.

Gazing over he could see bodies everywhere, men shooting at each other as the loud booms and flashing lights went off around him.

"Where have I gone to?" He asked himself, picking up a nearby weapon to defend himself with.

_The Unknown Fellowship's Fate_

Five years had passed since the victory at the Black Gates. Frodo and Gandalf have moved into the west, along with the bulk of the elven race. Gondor had become strong again under the leadership of Aragorn. Dunedan, Liz, Alex, Clark, and Ben, had made a name for themselves among the people, earning the nickname "The Unknown fellowship."

Liz, now known as Elizabetha, and Dunedan had been wed during the third year since the victory, shortly after Faramir's wedding to Eowyn. Dunedan decided to keep his new name, claiming that his old one no longer suited him.

A great host of Dunedain rangers and Gondorian citizens and soldiers awaited at the gates, prepared to set out on the long road ahead, led by Prince Dunedan, Clark and Alex had decided to accompany them as well.

Aragorn and Arwen approached Dunedan and Elizabetha, ready to bid them farewell.

"It won't be the same without you Dunedan," Aragorn said, laying his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Too long has the kingdom of Arnor lain in ruins to the north, and the fortress of Angmar in darkness. It is time that both were built anew, once again the Dunedain shall have a home," Dunedan replied, mounting Lightfoot.

"Farewell Dunedan," Eowyn bid, embracing her friend. "We eagerly await your first message from Arnor."

"I pray that it will not be long," Elizabetha replied, sitting atop a steed alongside Lightfoot. She was adorned in queenly garments, the dress being of elvish design, bearing a silver and gold tiara atop her head.

And thus, with a great host they set forth to the north, eventually reaching the ruins of the once great kingdom to the north, destroyed so long ago and taken by the witch king.

Dunedan was proclaimed king of the northern kingdom by Aragorn, Elizabetha at his side as queen. Clark and Alex remained as their loyal friends and commanders of the army in the north.

It was told by Gandalf before his departure that the Unknown Fellowship's blood from their lineages had been rekindled by their presence in Middle earth, and that they would be likely to have a substantially longer lifespan than they knew possible.

Together they rebuilt the dark fortress of Angmar, and in time its beauty rivaled that of the white city. With the fortress rebuilt Dunedan renamed it Minas Arnor, in homage to the great kingdom that once stood before it…and would do so once again.

He would rule from Minas Arnor, always returning to Minas Tirith once in a while to visit Aragorn and his old friends, and thanks to Arnor's proximity to the Shire, he would always be able to visit his friends who still remained, such as Merry, Pippin, Sam, along with his family.

Several years after his crowning in Arnor a strange man appeared before him, wearing odd clothes and traveling with a golden haired woman.

He appeared on the day that Dunedan's twin sons were born, begging to speak with him. The only knowledge of what they talked about is from what a nearby Clark heard as he was leaving the room.

"Who are you stranger?"

"Lord of all time sir," the strange man said as he shook Dunedan's hand. "But if you need to refer to me call me the doctor."

**Thus ends my tale, Dunedan rules Arnor in the north yet has an unexpected encounter, Reuel joins WWI and begins his place in our history, and Ben witnesses the beginning of Middle-earth. **

**I am planning to begin my sequel soon, though it may take a little longer than usual to post it. Ben will be a much larger role in the next one, as he is at the beginning of it all now. Dunedan's encounter with the new guy (I'm sorry I couldn't resist putting the Doctor in my fic) will permit him, and possibly other characters based upon popularity, to time travel and thus be included in my sequel, which will take place during the Silmarillion. (I'm sorry if I spelled that wrong) **


	21. Story Announcement

**I just finished the first chapter of my latest story titled The King and the Doctor, you can find it on my profile. It is in the LotR category, yet has characters from Doctor Who. I hope all my readers enjoy it as much as they have my first fic. It will probably take longer to update due to my hectic schedule but I will do my best to update as quickly as possible. Read it, review it, but most of all….enjoy it )**


	22. Update Info

Update info

Update info

Sorry for the long delay, unfortunately my sequel fic will be on hiatus for now due to my muse leaving me, and many people were quite against a Doctor Who Lord of the Rings crossover lol.

For now I'm planning to make short fan fics that may become epics based on popularity (I have already posted a few) when I have the time, and redoing the beginning of my Time in Middle Earth. Many reviewers thought the start was a bit rushed, and frankly I agree with them, expect to see a redo of the first 1-3 chapters in the near future, and thank you again to everyone who enjoys my stories ).


	23. A New Beginning Final

**This is the final edit of the end of my story, been meaning to get around to it, I wanted to end it the way I originally intended, but altered at the last moment before posting originally, I hope you enjoy =)**

_Ben's Fate_

Ben fell from the vortex, landing squarely on his head, pain shooting through his skull.

"Ow!" he shouted, rubbing the lump on his head to relieve the pain.

Turning about he saw that he was standing before the Library he and his friends had been standing in before the whole turn of events had begun.

"Thank the lord," Ben thought to himself, entering the library to sit down somewhere.

Upon opening the door he realized that things weren't the same anymore.

The rest of the library was completely gone, all that was standing was the door side wall he had just come through, the rest was gone…enshrouded in flames.

The flames burned through the very rock, with such a heat and intensity Ben had never seen.

Gazing passed the destroyed library he could see that the whole town was burning; people were running in fear, apparently to get away from…something.

And then Ben looked up.

A monstrous shape stood in the distance, very far away, yet it was so large he could see it clearly.

It stood, wings extended, preparing to take flight, burning the land from the air, it roared as flames erupted from its body.

Its mighty horns atop its head tore through buildings, crushing cement with its weight when it landed. In time Ben could see that there were more of the creatures flying around as well, the entire area was consumed by flames.

Parts of the land were literally missing, the beasts fire burned through the ground itself, leaving nothing behind but ashes.

After several moments of this Ben could look no more, quickly he dove behind the lone standing wall, out of the sight of the creature, the creature he recognized.

"Balrogs," Ben gulped. "Aw crap!"

_Reuel's Fate_

_1917……France_

Upon exiting the vortex Reuel found himself in a mud pit, at first he was dazed and couldn't see, but he heard first.

Loud noises were going off all around him, as his eyes focused he saw they were accompanied by flashes of bright light, men were running frantically all around him.

Apparently he had fallen on a bed, which he quickly covered himself with a blanket so the others couldn't see his strange clothes.

Everyone around him were dressed in strange attires, they wore greenish gray suits, a symbol of what appeared to be a flag with Red and white stripes going Diagonally and vertically with a blue background was embossed on their clothes arm (British flag).

Reuel quickly grabbed an extra set of clothes he found under the bed, running to the end of what appeared to be a trench of some kind.

Gazing over he could see bodies everywhere, men shooting at each other as the loud explosions and flashing lights went off around him.

"Where have I gone to?" He asked himself, picking up a nearby weapon to defend himself with.

_The Unknown Fellowship's Fate_

Five years had passed since the victory at the Black Gates. Frodo and Gandalf have moved into the west, along with the bulk of the elven race. Gondor had become strong again under the leadership of Aragorn. Dunedan, Liz, Alex, Clark, and Ben, had made a name for themselves among the people, earning the nickname "The Unknown fellowship."

Liz, now known as Elizabetha, and Dunedan had been wed during the third year since the victory, shortly after Faramir's wedding to Eowyn. Dunedan decided to keep his new name, claiming that his old one no longer suited him.

A great host of Dunedain rangers and Gondorian citizens and soldiers waited at the gates, prepared to set out on the long road ahead, led by Prince Dunedan, Clark and Alex had decided to accompany them as well.

Aragorn and Arwen approached Dunedan and Elizabetha, ready to bid them farewell.

"It won't be the same without you Dunedan," Aragorn said, laying his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "Are you sure you wish to do this?"

"Too long has the kingdom of Arnor lain in ruins to the north, and the fortress of Angmar in darkness. It is time that both were built anew, once again the Dunedain shall have a home," he replied, mounting Lightfoot.

"Farewell Dunedan," Eowyn bid, embracing her friend. "We eagerly await your first message from Arnor."

"I pray that it will not be long," Elizabetha replied, sitting atop a steed alongside Lightfoot. She was adorned in queenly garments, the dress being of elvish design, bearing a silver and gold tiara atop her head.

And thus, with a great host they set forth to the north, eventually reaching the ruins of the once great kingdom of men, destroyed so long ago and taken by the witch king.

Dunedan was proclaimed king of the northern kingdom by Aragorn, Elizabetha at his side as queen. Clark and Alex remained as their loyal friends and commanders of the army in the Arnor.

It was told by Gandalf before his departure that the Unknown Fellowship's blood from their lineages had been rekindled by their presence in Middle earth, and that they would be likely to have a substantially longer lifespan than they knew possible.

Together they rebuilt the dark fortress of Angmar, and in time its beauty rivaled that of the white city. With the fortress rebuilt Dunedan renamed it Minas Arnor, in homage to the great kingdom that once stood before it…and would do so once again.

He would rule from Minas Arnor, always returning to Minas Tirith once in a while to visit Aragorn and his old friends, and thanks to Arnor's proximity to the Shire, he would always be able to visit his friends who still remained, such as Merry, Pippin, Sam, along with his family.

Not long after reaching the lost fortress of Angmar, those who accompanied them rejoiced, for it was heard that Queen Elizabetha was with child, a joyous occasion for everyone. It was on this day that a strange man clothed in blue robes approached the keep. The guards could not help but permit him passage, describing him as being like Mithrandir…like Gandalf, only far greater somehow, they doubted they could hinder his passage even should they try.

"It's alright Liz," I comforted her, stroking her hand softly as she lay in the bed, sweating profusely as we both knew the birth was near. "You can do this."

Hearing the nearby curtains ruffle caused me to turn my head, in the entranceway stood not an old man, but neither was he young. His face was obscured by a great cowl, a humble yet beautiful staff ordained with sapphires was present in his hands.

"I am sorry stranger, now is not a good time, I may speak with you once my wife has given birth."

"Your children shall be born strong Derek, forefather of the Dunedain, you have no need to worry of that, however there is a greater task at hand."

The use of my real name caught my attention, gazing into the stranger's hidden face. "Who are you?"

A genuine smile formed across his lips, yet still he refused to show his face as he spoke.

Merely a humble traveler from across the western sea…and I have been looking forward to meeting you.

**Feels good to finally write this down, its doubtful that I'll ever get around to a sequel, but this cliffhanger was how it had to end, also curious as to how many Tolkien fans will realize who the distant stranger could be…I hope you have enjoyed this tale =). **


End file.
